


Steal Me With A Sinful Swoon

by lullys



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Burglary, Fluff, Grumpy Jensen, Hurt Jared, M/M, Rich Jared, Romantic Comedy, Slow Build, Top Jensen, poor jensen, spoiled Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullys/pseuds/lullys
Summary: It looks like the beginning of a bad joke. Two guys break into a house to burgle it at the same time, but that’s about the only thing they have in common. Jared is a spoiled, rich, brat who is too bored with his perfect life and decides to have some extra fun. Jensen is trying to get his hands on something that will help him to buy a meal for himself and his younger sister.What happens when these two completely different realities collide? It’s a whole new world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, and thanks for reading this new story. I'm gonna talk more about it in the end notes, but I just want to say how happy I am to finally being able to finish and post this fanfic that was actually born two years ago and is only now seeing the light of day. I really hope you guys enjoy it, because it was very fun and cool to write it. 
> 
> There are no huge warnings for this fic, it's very light, I like to call it a romantic comedy with minor angst like all rom coms (it has kind of the same vibe as my first big bang, I Will Anchor You). There is just something that happens to Jared by the end of it but I don't think it could be triggering in any way, it's also treated very lightly. AndI don't want to put a warning or tag about it because I don't want to spoil the surprise!
> 
> I want to thank my betas Stephanie and Calie, thank you for your time making the story even better!
> 
> And also a huge thanks to the best artist in the whole world that gave me the honor of claiming me for the second year in a row, Kaelysta. She created flawless pieces for this story, and if you can, spare some time to give her some love as well, she deserves all of it! [Artpost](https://kaelysta.livejournal.com/70987.html)
> 
> This fic is dedicated to my Wifey, Karri. She gave me the prompt to it back in 2016, brainstormed it with me and kept bugging me to write it, not letting me abandoning it for good. It's finally here Wifey!!
> 
> Now I'll leave you guys with my new story. Enjoy!
> 
> PS: Comments are love!

__

 

  ****

_“Let's run away with the night and steal away with the moon._   _Our lips, keeping secrets with stars, steal me with a sinful swoon.”_

**_Jensen_ **

Jensen is very quiet when he takes the lock picking tools out of his pants pocket. He does a double check of his surroundings just to make sure there’s really nobody here. The house owners left about ten minutes ago, and Jensen has been watching them for a while now. He’s observed enough to know there’s not an alarm system in the house, which will make things way easier.

Jensen carefully picks the lock on the back door, all the time with a hood carefully thrown over his head. He knows there aren’t cameras, but one can’t be too careful. Besides, it’s not his first rodeo. When the lock clicks, Jensen slowly opens the door to reveal a dark interior. He fishes the small flashlight out of his pocket and turns it on, careful to keep the light away from the windows.

As quickly as possible, Jensen moves to the living room, and there he can see a large flat screen TV, a Blu-Ray player, a Nintendo Wii. His eyes shine at that, he can’t take the TV since it’s too big, but he’s definitely picking up the rest on his way out. For now, Jensen climbs the stairs and tries to find the main bedroom, maybe he can find some money or jewelry there. When he finally locates the right door and opens it though, he hears a noise coming from downstairs. Jensen freezes on the spot, they shouldn’t be back yet, he’d checked it. They go to church every Sunday night and don’t come back for at least two hours. Besides, he didn’t hear any car sounds. Maybe it’s a cat outside.

As Jensen steps foot inside the bedroom, he hears it again, it sounds like a window being opened. He turns off his flashlight and very carefully makes his way downstairs, hiding in the shadows. From where he’s hiding, Jensen can see a tall figure falling down inside the living room from the open window and clumsily trying to get up. He can also see the figure is wearing a beanie.

Seriously?

Jensen steps forward and turns the flashlight back on, bathing the stranger’s face in a white light, making him scream and jump so hard he falls down again.

“Jesus fucking Christ, will you keep it down??” Jensen hisses loudly as he walks towards the intruder. The dude is struggling to get up again and Jensen waits, the flashlight still pointed at him.

“Oh God, I’m sorry, so sorry, I was just passing by and I stumbled in here, it was totally an accident, I swear!” The kid is almost crying and seriously, is this real life?

Jensen turns the flashlight off, the room is illuminated enough from the window so he can see the kid clearly. He puts it back into his pocket and turns to the dude.

“Man, please shut up. I’m not the owner here, I’m a… guest as well.” Jensen raises an eyebrow and waits impatiently for the dude to calm down and get it. When he does, his mouth falls open and he chuckles.

“Oh my God, you too? What are the fucking chances?”

Jensen sighs. Just fucking awesome, an overly excited burglar. Just what he needs. He turns around and start walking towards the stairs again. “Look kid, it was nice meeting you, but it’s your time to go, grownups have a job to do here.”

But of course things aren’t that easy as the guy starts walking around the living room checking things out.

“Nah dude, I don’t think so. Check out this TV and Nintendo! Definitely worth taking.”

Oh. Hell. Fucking. No. Jensen goes back down the few steps he had climbed and blocks the kid’s way. “Dude, I’m not kidding. Get the fuck out of here now, you’re not taking anything.”

But the kid has some nerve as he brushes past Jensen and starts checking out more stuff. “I’m not going anywhere, dude. Who do you think you are, the owner?” He has the audacity to laugh in Jensen’s face at his own joke, and he’s starting to get seriously pissed.

“I got here first, so you need to back off now!” Jensen walks after the kid who’s currently examining the Blu-Ray disc selection.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you had exclusivity in this house.” Kid walks towards the Blu-Ray player and unplugs it, but before he can get his hands on the thing, Jensen grabs his arm.

“Hell no. This is mine!”

Kid yanks his arm away and scoffs. “Uh, I don’t think so? Finders keepers, losers weepers!” He tries to take the player again but this time, Jensen shoves him away with both hands on his chest. Kid has a pissed look on his face, but Jensen could not care less.

“Did you just push me?” The indignant look on Kid’s face is hilarious and Jensen actually laughs.

“Yes. Because I want you to back off so I can finish this job. Look, I think I saw some toys upstairs, why won’t you go there and play for a bit while the grownup does his thing?”

Kid looks more pissed as he tries to walk past Jensen to get to the Blu-Ray player, but Jensen blocks him.

“Dude, I’m serious. Get. Lost.” Jensen quirks an eyebrow at Kid to get his point across.

“I am not going anywhere, dude! Who do you think you are, burglar’s police?” Kid laughs at his own joke again and Jensen is fuming.

“Will you shut the fuck up?? You’re _not_ taking this thing, so you better find another--” Jensen is interrupted by the sound of a car parking in the driveway, and both of them stay frozen on the spot.

“Shit!” Jensen’s shock only lasts a second, and his instinct quickly kicks in from years of experience. He grabs Kid by the shirt and harshly pulls him towards the window. “Come on, let’s go!”

Jensen pushes Kid through the window and follows him, falling hard on the grass outside and quickly closing the window. Both of them crouch down and Jensen mouths for Kid to stay quiet.

“When I say run, we run. Don’t look back, okay?” He whispers. “And keep your mouth shut!”

Just as Jensen hears the front door closing and prepares to tell Kid to run, the dude grabs his arm. “Wait!”

Jensen turns around with an extremely pissed look on his face, only to find Kid with an extremely guilty one.

“What now?”

“Please don’t kill me.” Kid whispers, and Jensen pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Well, I’m really considering it no matter what once we’re out of here, but please explain to me why should I do it more painfully.”

“IthinkIdroppedmywalletinside.” Kid speaks so fast and low that Jensen has trouble understanding it.

“Please say that again and use your mouth this time. And I hope you mean something different than what I think you meant.”

Kid hangs his head and says it again, lower but understandably this time. “I dropped my wallet inside. It has my I.D. in it.”

Jensen takes a deep breath with his eyes closed, so he can try and calm himself enough not to beat Kid to death right here.

“Who the actual fuck brings their wallet to a home invasion?” Jensen’s voice is a controlled whisper, because he’s one second away from punching him in the face.

“Sorry, I--I forgot to…” Kid starts stuttering and Jensen sighs. Fucking amateurs, ruining everything. Jensen could just run away and leave Kid to get caught and deal with the consequences. But at the same time, he saw Jensen’s face, and who knows what could possibly happen. Kid could talk and it could end badly. So there’s only one thing Jensen can do.

“Fine!” Jensen says, pointing a finger at Kid’s face. “I’ll go inside and get it back. But you better be right here when I return. I’m gonna have your ID with me so I will find you if you aren’t. Oh, and if I go down while I’m at it, I’m taking you with me.”

Jensen carefully stands up and opens the window just a bit. It’s quiet in the living room, and he can hear faint voices coming from somewhere upstairs. Maybe he can make a run for it and get the fucking thing unnoticed. Before he makes a move though, Kid whispers from where he’s crouching.

“Hey, while you’re at it, could you take the Nintendo too?”

Jensen chooses to ignore Kid completely because he doesn’t want to be charged with first degree murder. So he climbs through the window and back inside, the lights are off in the living room which is a huge relief. As quietly as possible, Jensen takes a quick look around the room, and locates the fucking wallet on the floor close to the couch. He picks it up quickly, running back to the window and jumping outside again, quietly closing it.

“Come on, let’s go, run!” Jensen doesn’t stop and doesn’t wait to see if Kid is following him, he’s not stretching his luck anymore and he just want this to be over.

A few blocks down, Jensen finally stops in an alley, bending over with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. He hears steps stopping close to him and he knows it’s Kid. Jensen straightens up and stares at him.

“Dude, what the fucking hell were you thinking?” Jensen stares at Kid, who is panting beside him and trying to get his breath even again, his eyes wide as saucers. Jensen would bet all the money he lost tonight that this damn kid never broke into a house before. “I need to ask again, who the fuck brings their wallet to a home invasion?”

Jensen doesn’t wait for an answer as he digs Kid’s wallet from his pocket, and before giving it back, he fishes out the I.D. inside and reads it. “Oh, _Jared_ does. Jared Tristan Padalecki, the marvelous thief!”

 _Jared_ reaches out and yanks the wallet and I.D. from Jensen’s hand. “Give that back! I screwed up okay, that what you wanna hear? I’m sorry, gee!”

Jensen sighs, tilting his head back, and looking at Jared again. Now that Jensen can take a good look at Jared’s face, he can tell the kid has quite the looks. And ridiculously hazel eyes. Not that he’s paying any attention because he’s not.

“Look Jared, are you sure you don’t have homework to do? Or a curfew? It’s dark already.”

Jared places both hands on his waist, trying to look indignant. “HEY! I’m twenty-one if you must know!”

Jensen scoffs. “Wow, sorry Dumbledore!”

Jared stares at Jensen for a moment and then breaks into loud laughter. “Okay dude, you’re grumpy but funny.”

Jensen has finally had enough of the kid. “Look, we had a great time together and I’ll treasure it forever but I’m gonna take off now, bye.”

As Jensen starts walking away though, he soon notices Jared is following him.

“Hey wait! I don’t even know your name!”

Jensen doesn’t stop as he mutters. “Doesn’t matter.”

But Jared walks past Jensen and stops in front of him, forcing him to stop as well. “Dude, just stop! Why are you even so upset?”

Jensen bites the inside of his cheek as he studies Jared for a second. He looks like someone who has been treated well by life. “I’m upset because you ruined my job and now I’m going home empty handed. Thanks very much for nothing.”

Jared frowns. “Wait, what? You mean you weren’t just having some fun?”

With an indignant look on his face, Jensen backs down and stares at Jared. “Fun?? Are you fucking insane? You think I was doing this for… FUN?!”

Jared stutters, clearly taken aback by Jensen’s behavior. “I--I, yes, I was just bored, wanted to do something different, so I…”

Jensen gruffs and holds up a hand. “Okay wait, say no more.” Jensen looks Jared up and down. “Rich boy. Daddy gives you a big allowance every month, and you get a new car every year. You just thought you needed something more exciting in your life, right? Lemme guess, your Nintendo broke so you thought stealing one was funnier than asking daddy to buy a brand new one so you can keep playing your Mario Kart, is that it?”

Jared’s silence is enough of an answer for Jensen, who just raises both eyebrows at him to prove his point and starts walking again, but is quickly stopped by a hand grabbing his forearm, and there’s Jared in front of him once more. Goddamnit.

“Okay, look, maybe you’re right! But in my defense, I could be doing drugs like a lot of people I know!”

Jensen looks from Jared’s face to his hand still grabbing his arm, and Jared quickly lets go. Jensen looks back up again. “Oh yeah, that’s great. And stealing for fun is such a better alternative, right?”

Jared doesn’t have anything to say again and Jensen sighs. “Look kid. Lemme teach you something. You were bored and wanted to try something fun, but there are people who actually do this because they have no other options. You have everything you could possibly want, I didn’t have lunch today. I was hoping I could get something good, like the game console or the Blu-Ray player, so I could pawn it and have a decent meal that isn’t some disgusting ramen noodles for a change.”

Jared looks taken aback and stares at Jensen with a shocked expression on his face. “Wait! So, like, you steal because you actually need to?”

A loud laugh actually escapes Jensen’s mouth. “Newsflash, kid! Not all of us were born with a silver spoon in our mouths. Some people do struggle for a living, I’m sure that must be a hard concept for you to understand.”

Jared studies Jensen for a second. “Okay then. Come on, I’ll get you some dinner.”

Jensen’s laughter dies at that and he closes the distance between them, pointing a finger at Jared’s face, his voice a threatening whisper. “I don’t want your goddamn money kid, I’m not a charity case, you hear me?”

Jensen once again starts walking and Jared shouts. “I’m not a kid!”

That makes Jensen stop and turn around to face Jared one last time. “Yes, you are. You’re a kid who knows nothing about how life works outside the bubble you live in. Go home dude, take a nice bubble bath to wash this night away. And please, find something else to pass the time, perhaps ask daddy for an Eurotrip, or a racing car. Let the rest of us who aren’t privileged alone to do our job in peace, please.”

With that Jensen walks away, not once looking back.

Jensen unlocks the door to his apartment, he has to bump his shoulder against it in order for it to open since it always gets stuck on the doorframe. He enters his tiny apartment, which is far from ideal, but it’s what he can afford, which is pretty much nothing. He’s lucky the owner allows them to stay here in exchange of a few bucks Jensen manages to get every month here and there. Otherwise he and his sister would be living on the streets.

Speaking of her, Mack looks up from where she was reading a comic book Jensen found for her a few days ago, and smiles at him. Jensen smiles back, suddenly forgetting all the crap from the past couple of hours and walks over to her, kneeling down to give her a hug.

“Hey sweetie, how’re you doing? Anyone gave you trouble?” Jensen always locks the door when he leaves, giving her express orders not to open it to anyone. They don’t live in a friendly neighborhood and Jensen hates to leave Mack alone, but he has no other choice.

“Nah, it was all good. Did you get anything for dinner, Jen?”

Jensen swallows hard, biting his bottom lip. “I didn’t, but we still have half of that ramen from yesterday, right? You can eat that, I’ll cook it for you.”

“And what are you having, Jen?”

Jensen gets up and walks to the kitchen, not looking at Mack when he answers. “I already ate, don’t worry about it!”

It’s a white lie and he hopes Mack buys it, but he doubts it, his sister is only 15 but she’s too smart for her own good. He can hear her sighing but, thankfully, she doesn’t say anything. He picks up the old rusty pan, filling it with water and taking it to the stove to heat it up. He stares at it as he recalls the events of the day, and he can’t believe that stupid kid ruined everything. If it wasn’t for Jared, Jensen would have managed to grab a few nice things from the house and buy a decent meal for Mack and himself. But no, that spoiled brat had to decide he was bored and it was a good idea to mess with his plans. Now Jensen would have to wait so he could get into that house again. Dammit.

It’s not like Jensen chose to steal for a living. He doesn’t do it out of pleasure, and he would never do it if he had any other choice. Jensen is sometimes lucky enough to work crappy jobs here and there so he can earn a few bucks, but they never last. Mack doesn’t know what Jensen does to get extra money on the side. He doesn’t want his sister, the only person who cares about him, to be disappointed in him. Jensen really wouldn’t do it if he had another choice.

His life used to be nice. Up until Jensen was eighteen, he lived with his parents and sister in a small house, it was nothing fancy and they weren’t rich by any means, but they were happy. His parents worked hard so Jensen would be able to go to college, and that was gonna be the next step in his life. Jensen had just finished high school and was supposed to start college in the fall when his parents died in a car crash.

Jensen’s whole world collapsed that day. Not only were his parents gone, the people he loved most in his life, but he was alone with his eight year old sister. They didn’t have anyone to go to, all of their grandparents were already gone and the one uncle they had didn’t want to take them in since he already had too many people to provide for. They weren’t even that close anyway. Jensen only had the money his parents were able to save for his tuition, and he had to give up going to college in order to take care of his sister. He was able to keep their house for a while. He got a job at a diner that barely paid enough money to get decent food, but eventually when the tuition money ran out they had to leave the house they grew up in because Jensen couldn’t afford the mortgage anymore. He had to take Mack and leave, with only two backpacks. Ever since, he’s tried to get by as best as he can, which isn’t much. Jensen had never been able to find a job that paid enough money to support both of them.

Since they had to live in the worst parts of Austin, because it was the only thing Jensen was able to afford, he ended up in contact with people who introduced him to easier ways to get money. Jensen was always against using and selling drugs, but he ended up learning the fine technique of robbing houses. Chris taught Jensen all he needed to know, he also did it because he had no other options, and they ended up becoming good friends. Chris was the one who found Jensen the tiny apartment he currently lives in, in the same building as his own where he lives with his elderly mother, and talked the owner into renting it to Jensen for a friendly price. Jensen would have been lost without Chris.

Jensen doesn’t take Chris with him when he goes breaking and entering anymore because if he by any chance got caught, someone needs to watch out for Mackenzie. Jensen had asked his friend to do that for him in case anything happens to him. So far, Jensen has never been caught - today was a close one thanks to that asshole kid - but thankfully he has always managed to walk away. Jensen has a code, he only takes what’s necessary, and never things that seem to have a personal value to the family. He only needs money so he can eat and feed his sister, that’s excusable right? Jensen tries to tell himself that. And hopes that someday he will be able to find a decent job that gives him enough money so he can stop doing this. So far, no one has been willing to give him a chance. But Jensen is not giving up.

For now, Jensen will have to go to bed with an empty belly because his plans got screwed. God, he wants to strangle that smug kid. He’s probably back in his mansion by now having a wonderful meal served on gold plates after taking a bubble bath in his en suite. Fuck those rich brats who think their lives are too boring. Jensen could ask Chris if he has something left to eat but he knows his friend is also barely getting by. He would never do that even though he knows Chris would share whatever he had, like Jensen has done for him in the past. Chris has his mother to worry about as well, so Jensen will have to endure a hungry night. It’s not like it’s his first. The important thing is that Mack is - mostly - fed. And tomorrow, Jensen will figure something out. He always does.


	2. Chapter 2

__

_**Jared** _

“I can’t believe you didn’t take anything, Jaybird.” Chad says as he races other players online on Mario Kart, lying on Jared’s bed. Jared watches his friend from the armchair he’s sitting on, and he can’t help but to remember that guy’s words, accusing him of trying to steal the Wii so he could keep playing his Mario Kart. Damn him for getting it straight on. Jared’s game console had indeed broken and Chad had made a bet with him that Jared didn’t have balls to break into a house and steal one. Jared had never done that in his entire life, he’d always been the poster child for his parents, never getting into too much trouble (that they know of), so he isn’t proud to admit he was scared shitless. But he and Chad were kinda bored since it was summer vacation; they were home for three months before going back to UT Austin. They really had to find something exciting to do.

That’s why Chad had made the bet. How exciting would it be to break into a house and steal something? Jared didn’t need to do that, of course, he could buy all the video games he wanted. He actually did buy a new Nintendo Wii yesterday, one day after his plan failed. His family comes from money, his mother is a socialite and his father is the local police chief only because he loves what he does. Jared and his sister Megan never had to worry about anything in their lives, they always had everything they ever wanted. That guy is right, maybe he does live in a bubble. It’s not his fault that his life is amazing, but sometimes it does get a little boring, like two days ago.

Chad was supposed to have gone with Jared to the fucking house to help with the invasion, but he chickened out at the last minute, claiming he had errands to run with his mother. Jared knows it was all bullshit. So he flips him off.

“Well, if _someone_ hadn’t chickened out, maybe it would have worked out better. Plus I’ve told you already, that dude was there as well, and we had to run away in order not to get caught. Can you imagine what my dad would say if I was caught stealing? I would _never_ hear the end of it.”

Chad sits up straighter on the bed and looks at Jared after finishing the race. “You said he told you he was doing the job for what again?”

Jared sighs. “He said he needed those things to sell so he could buy food.” Ever since meeting the guy, Jared couldn’t stop thinking about him. He actually had to steal to be able to eat. Jared really had to learn more about the outside world. Even though his father is a cop, Jared had never been interested in his job much, he only cared about what was interesting to himself. He can hear that deep voice in his head clear as day. _Bubble_.

Chad raises his brows. “Yeah Jay-pad, some people actually need to do not so nice things to get money. Not everybody is loaded, you know.”

Jared thinks about that. Chad also has money, he’s not loaded like Jared but he also has everything he wants and more. And Chad is apparently more “connected” to the outside world than Jared. It’s not like Jared is an asshole. He just doesn’t care about things that don’t affect him. What’s wrong about that?

“Well, I offered to buy him dinner and he refused!”

Chad rolls his eyes. “That shows the man has some dignity at least.”

“Whatever.” Jared murmurs, fumbling with his phone. He’s pissed because even though he’s trying, Jared can’t get that grumpy dude out of his mind. He was able to get under Jared’s skin like no other in a long time. It doesn’t help that the guy is smoking hot. Jared doesn’t know if he can consider himself gay. He has hooked up with plenty of girls in his life, but he’s also experimented with guys. He has never gone all the way though, and he has to admit the idea terrifies him a bit. He has taken some women to bed, but so far he’s never plucked up the courage to take a man. It would have to be someone he trusted, _if_ that would ever happen. Jared isn’t sure yet. But he can’t deny he’s attracted to guys. Maybe he’s bi.

But that dude, with that face and that dark blonde hair and those ridiculously green eyes, and - did he have _freckles_? Or it had been Jared’s imagination? He was hot. Maybe a bit skinny - _maybe from lack of food_ , his mind tells him. And whoa, is that really a thing? Jared obviously knows there are people who are starving in the world, but he thought that only happened in Africa or something. Apparently there are hungry people in Austin too. Huh. Well, Jared offered to help but the guy refused him, it’s his loss. Jared just wonders why he can’t get that man out of his head. He also wonders if he will ever see him again.

 _Yeah, sure_. Jared scoffs at the thought as he sits down on his bed and picks up the remote to play with Chad.

A couple of days later, Jared parks his Jeep in front of the police station and gets out, stretching his lean body. Jared rarely ever visits his dad at his workplace, he’d rather stay away from all that trouble. But his father invited him to dinner so Jared decided to be a good son and come to the station for a change. Gerry loves his job and Jared knows his dad would love for Jared to be more involved with it. He usually isn’t but after what happened the other day with the burglary, Jared decided to at least pretend he cares about his dad’s hard work. Jared can’t even imagine what his dad would do if he found out what Jared did.

Jared tries to shove that to the back of his mind as he enters the station, greeting a few of the people he runs into that he barely recognizes but they are of course eager to say hello to him since Jared is the chief’s son. Jared doesn’t mind the attention. He walks down the hall towards his dad’s office and there are a few people sitting at plastic chairs along the wall. Jared pays no attention to any of them, but when he’s almost at the office’s door, something catches his eye and he takes a step back. There’s a guy sitting in the last chair, he’s hunched over with his elbows resting on his thighs, head bowed, there are handcuffs on his wrists and a guard standing next to him. Jared leans over a bit so he can maybe get a better look at the guy’s face. He can’t see much but he takes a chance.

“Hey?” Jared says in a low voice, and the guy’s head snaps up. When their eyes lock, Jared’s heart sinks. It’s the dude from the burglary, and he looks awful. His eyes go wide as he recognizes Jared and they stare at each other in shock for a couple of seconds, and then the guy scoffs.

“What are you doing here? I wouldn’t imagine you as a guy who frequents this kind of place.”

The guy tries to hold his smirk but Jared can tell he’s worried. Jared almost asks what happened but shuts his mouth in time, obviously he was caught stealing and it’s understandable that the man is worried. Jared scratches the back of his neck and gives him a humorless laugh.

“Well, actually I… I mean, my father he…”

At that moment, the door behind Jared opens and his father’s voice comes from behind him. “Jared?”

Jared turns around and looks at his father, offering him a small smile. “Hey dad.”

“You’re here early son, wasn’t expecting you for another half an hour or so.”

Jared licks his lips. “Yeah, well I…” Jared starts but turns around to face the guy again, who is watching the exchange with his eyebrows raised, a very curious expression on his face.

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck. The guy knows Jared is the son of the chief of police, if he opens his mouth Jared is royally screwed. He turns to his father, burying his sweaty hands deep down into his pockets and tries to give him an innocent smile.

“I was free so I decided to drop by sooner, see my old man in action. What’s going on?”

Gerry shakes his head, an amused look on his face. “Just the usual. This guy here,” he makes a motion with his head towards the dude, “was caught trying to steal. I was about to take him inside and decide what to do with him.”

Jared’s heart starts beating a mile a minute. If the guy speaks, he’s toast. Jared’s dad may even cancel his next trip or worse. Jared has to do something about this.

“Hey dad?” Jared turns to him, stealing a glance to the guy, who’s looking at him through narrowed eyelids. “Can I talk to you for a second? In private? Please?”

Gerry looks like he’s about to argue for a second, but then he sighs, rolling his eyes. “Alright! But this better be quick, I still have work to do before we go.”

They enter Gerry’s office and Jared closes the door behind him. Gerry sits down behind his desk and Jared takes the chair across from him.

“Go ahead, son.” Jared’s dad says, placing his forearms on the desk and linking his fingers.

Jared licks his lips. “I was just wondering, what did that guy out there do?”

Gerry raises his eyebrows, clearly that’s the last thing he expected to come out of Jared’s mouth. He recovers from the shock and picks up a folder, taking a paper from it. “Well, like I said, Jensen Ross Ackles was caught stealing from a nice house, not too far from ours actually. He ran when the cops arrived but they were able to catch him. Now I’m thinking about what to do with him.”

Jared bites the inside of his cheek as he thinks. There must be a way to convince his dad to go easy on _Jensen_. Now he knows the guy’s name at least. Well, if he can do that, maybe there’s a chance Jensen won’t rat on him.

“Did he say why he was doing it?”

Gerry reads the paper. “He told the officers he needed money to get food.”

“Well… then you shouldn’t go too hard on him, should you? I mean, he wasn’t doing it because he’s a bad guy or anything, maybe things are hard for him, can you blame him for trying anything to be able to get something to eat? That must make a person go insane and do questionable things.”

Gerry’s eyes widen even more as he stares at his son. “Who are you and what did you do with my son, Jared?”

“Huh?”

His father gives him a “don’t bullshit me” expression. “Jared. You’ve never showed any concern for the less favoured. What’s going on with you now, why the sudden interest in this random thief?”

Jared swallows hard and tries to think. “Well, I’ve been taking some new classes in college and we had some discussions. It opened my eyes a bit.”

“Oh, that’s nice to know, son.”

Jared mentally pats himself on the back for this one. Talk about thinking fast. “But anyway, are you going easy on Jensen? Please, dad, he doesn’t look like a bad guy. He’s probably just starving.”

Gerry studies Jared for a while and finally sighs. “Fine. I won’t keep him but I’ll give him a punishment. Despite his reasons, he commited a crime. The family from the house he broke into was nice enough not to press charges against him but still, I can’t let what he did go unpunished. But I promise I’ll go easy.”

Jared lets out a deep breath, and gives his dad a small smile. “Thanks dad, I really appreciate it!”

“Now go wait for me outside while I talk to Ackles.”

Jared gets up and walks outside the office. He walks past Jensen and dares to look at him very briefly. The man is looking back at him with an unreadable expression on his face. Jared just lowers his head and keeps walking. He decides to wait for his dad outside the station, if by any chance Jensen rats on him it’s better if his dad goes at him outside.

He waits for a while, biting his fingernails. About twenty minutes later, someone storms out of the station, walking past Jared with a bowed head. Jared knows immediately who that is.

“Hey!” Jared shouts, but the guy keeps walking. Jared runs after him. “Jensen!”

That gets the other man to stop walking and turn around, an exasperated look on his face when he spots Jared. “WHAT?”

Jared catches up with him and stops a few feet away. “How… how did it go?”

Jensen studies Jared for a few seconds and then rolls his eyes. “Don’t worry kid. I didn’t rat on you to daddy. He still thinks you’re the perfect son or some shit.”

He makes a motion to leave but Jared speaks first. “I asked him not to keep you, I assume he did as I asked since you’re leaving.”

Jensen’s eyes widen and he scoffs. “Aw, how nice of you! Did you learn that at Boy Scouts? Congratulations, you’ve done your good deed of the day. Now go back to your mansion and leave me the fuck alone, I actually have important things to do.”

Jensen turns around and walks away. When he’s several feet away, he shouts over his shoulder, “And don’t expect me to thank you!”

Jared huffs, making an indignant face. Yeah, Jensen has to thank him alright. If it weren’t for Jared, Jensen would probably have to at least spend the night at the police station.

But then again, Jensen didn’t rat on him so they’re probably even, Jared guesses. Before he has anymore time to think about it, his father walks out of the station.

“I’m all finished, son.”

Jared turns to him. “What happened with Jensen, dad?”

“He confessed that he did it because he needed the money to buy food like you said, so I made a deal with him. He’s gonna spend a couple of months cleaning a square once a week. Picking up the trash, raking leaves and stuff like that. He’s accepted it and we’re gonna keep an eye on him to make sure he’s doing it.”

Jared nods, relieved that his dad gave Jensen a light punishment. “That’s great dad. Thanks.”

With that, the conversation ends as they leave to have dinner.

_**Jensen** _

Damn it. DAMN IT. As Jensen waits for a bus to take him home he curses for fucking things up. How could he have been so careless?

Jensen was desperate, that’s how. They didn’t have any money, Chris had been kind enough to give them something to eat but two days had passed and Jensen needed to do something about the situation. So he picked a house and broke in. It had been days since Jensen had eaten real food so he wasn’t feeling well. Of the little Chris was able to get them, Jensen gave almost everything to Mack. So when he went for the nice house he chose to break into, he was already feeling weak but he went anyway. He was in the middle of trying to find some money - it would be much better if he could find cash since he wouldn’t be wasting time selling anything and he could buy some food tonight - when he heard sirens. Jensen panicked and climbed out of the window, and when he started running he saw cops coming after him. Jensen tried to run faster, but his body was just too weak, his stomach hurt from hunger, and not too long after Jensen’s vision started going black and he fell to the ground. Next thing Jensen knew, he was getting shoved inside a police car and taken to the station.

That was a first for him. In all this time doing this, breaking into houses to survive, Jensen had never been caught. So he was freaking out, hard. Especially because his sister was back home and he needed to get back to her, needed to take care of her. If Jensen needed to stay at the police station, or worse, go to jail, he didn’t know what he was gonna do. His stomach was hurting so much and he couldn’t think straight. When Jensen arrived at the station he was booked and allowed to make a phone call. He had called Chris, briefly explaining the situation and asking him to take care of Mack. Chris had wanted to come down to the station, but Jensen wouldn’t let him. Mack was more important, and also he didn’t want his friend to get into trouble.

Then, Jensen was told to sit down and wait to be questioned by the police chief, and that’s when something really odd happened. That kid from the break and enter, _Jared_ , the one who fucked everything up the other day, showed up. To say Jensen was surprised to find out he was the son of the police chief was an understatement. Jared had asked to talk to his father before Jensen went inside, and Jensen was furious. He had been waiting for a while, he was _starving_ and he had to get back to Mack soon. What did Jared need so badly that couldn’t wait? A new car?

Jared left the office and barely spared him a glance. Then he was led inside and faced with the police chief. When asked why he did it, Jensen didn’t lie. He didn’t need to. He said he needed to eat, he didn’t have any money for food and needed something right away. Jensen didn’t mention his sister because he was afraid they would do something like take her away from him. The chief actually surprised Jensen by suggesting an arrangement. He could go home if he agreed to clean up a square for a couple of months. Jensen wasn’t happy about doing it but he guessed it was way better than to be kept in custody. He would do anything to be able to go home to his sister. Jensen could handle a couple of months cleaning some square. So they settled on that.

Before leaving, the chief reached for his wallet and handed Jensen some money, telling him to get some food. Jensen refused at first, it was tempting looking at those bills in front of him but Jensen had his pride after all. But when the chief threatened to lock him up if he refused it, Jensen had no other option but to take it. It wouldn’t hurt getting some food in him tonight. He wasn’t sure what the alternative would be.

When Jensen was leaving the station, he heard his name being called. Turning around he found Jared waiting for him. When Jared asked how it went, it all clicked. Jared must have convinced his father to go easy on Jensen so he wouldn’t open his mouth and spill that Jared was with him breaking into another house just a few nights ago. Jensen would never do that, but of course he wouldn’t miss the opportunity of telling some truths to Jared because he just needed to let some of his frustration out. He didn’t stay long though, he didn’t lie when he told Jared he had more important things to do, he needed to get stuff to eat and go back to his sister.

The bus finally arrives and Jensen goes home. First, he stops at the grocery store nearby to get some food then hurries to his apartment building. He climbs up the stairs and quickly opens the door, finding Mack and Chris talking on the couch. His friend jumps up the second Jensen gets in.

“Hey man, how are you?” Chris gives Jensen a look that tells him Mack doesn’t know where he has been, so Jensen must be careful. He walks over to the tiny kitchen and puts the groceries down on the counter.

“I’m fine. Got a good deal and came home. That’s all.” Jensen looks at Chris pointedly, letting him know he will tell more later.

Chris nods. “That’s great man. I’ll go back to my momma, why don’t ya stop by later?”

Jensen agrees, and Chris leaves. Jensen keeps himself busy preparing something for him and Mack to eat, and his sister joins him in the kitchen, wondering where Jensen has been and why Chris was with her. Jensen makes up some story about finding a job and he thought he’d have to work overnight, that’s all. Turns out he didn’t and got some money out of it. Jensen knows Mack only half buys it, his sister is too smart for her own good, but she lets it pass. The prospect of a good meal wins over her curiosity to find out more.

Later, when they are both fed and Mack is asleep, Jensen goes over to Chris’. He can think clearer now, with food in his stomach. They go to the roof and Chris hands him a cigarette. It has been a while since Jensen last had one, he can’t afford such a luxury when he’s struggling with basic needs. As they smoke, Jensen tells Chris everything that happened, including about Jared, how they broke into the same house and how Jared was the son of the police chief. He also tells Chris the deal offered by the chief and how it was better than nothing.

“Well, that kid sounds like an ass. He totally convinced his father to go easy on you so you wouldn’t rat on him.” Chris says after Jensen is done.

“That’s what I think too. I don’t think he’s a bad guy, he just… I guess he’s just clueless. He was raised in a bubble and doesn’t know any better. He must think the world is a perfect happy place.” Jensen replies as he looks straight ahead, cigarette between his lips.

Chris nudges him with his shoulder. “Aw, Jenny if I didn’t know better I’d say you have a crush on Richie Rich!”

Jensen pushes Chris, who almost falls to the floor. “Shut the fuck up.”

Jensen would never. They belong to completely different universes and Jensen doubts he will ever see Jared again. There’s absolutely no reason why he would.


	3. Chapter 3

__

_**Jensen** _

A week later, Jensen heads to the square he is supposed to be cleaning. He meets up with a maintenance city worker who hands him tools and garbage bags, the basics he will need for the job. The man, who introduces himself as Jim and looks very friendly, shows Jensen everything he needs to be doing. The square isn’t too big but Jim tells him it’s no easy job. He needs to rake the leaves, clean up the benches, sweep the ground, pick up the trash and so on. Basically, keep the place tidy. Jim also tells Jensen he will need to mow the lawn in a couple weeks.

Once Jim has shown Jensen everything he leaves, and Jensen finds himself with a rake, a broom, a handful of trash bags, some rags and Jim’s phone number in case he needs anything. He looks around, studying the place once more. It’s a very nice square, situated in an affluent neighborhood, a place Jensen has never dreamed about living in. Could never fathom having the money to afford a house like that. He thinks about his shitty, hole in the wall apartment and the abandoned squares in his own neighborhood, a whole different universe than here. But Jensen is doing the best he can. Ever since he was caught last week he hasn’t burgled any more houses. He was able to find some small jobs here and there to get his hands on some money to pay rent and buy food, and that’s more than Jensen could ever ask for.

Jensen spends some time raking leaves, there aren’t as many on the ground since it’s not fall just yet, but there is some work to be done. Jensen hums to himself as he rakes, lost in his own mind, wondering what he’s gonna do next to get money. He can’t help but study the houses that are in his line of vision, all those huge houses with white picket fences and manicured lawns, expensive cars parked on the driveway. Jensen licks his lips wondering what’s inside those places, what he could put his hands on. He can never shake off the feeling that it’s so unfair, these people have so much, so many futile possessions they absolutely don’t need while Jensen is here wondering how to buy his next meal. He’s only feet away from them, but their worlds could not be more different. Jensen wonders if one day he will have a real chance, a way of getting out of this fucked up life. More often than not he wonders what is even the point in trying. Jensen knows without a doubt that he only does it for Mack. She’s the only reason why he keeps fighting. If he didn’t have Mack, Jensen knows he would have given up a long time ago. It’s not like anyone would miss him anyway, it wouldn’t make any difference. But as long as Mack needs him, Jensen will keep going. He made a late promise to his parents to take care of her and he will fulfill this promise.

Jensen takes time doing his tasks in order to leave the square neat and tidy. Just because he’s doing this as a punishment for what he did, doesn’t mean he’s going to do a crappy job. Jensen may not have much but he’s very neat and will do a good job keeping the place tidy. Once he’s finished, Jensen goes to a pay phone at the sidewalk and calls Jim, letting him know he’s finished for the day. Jim is the one responsible to make sure Jensen is doing his job and report back to the chief of police. Jensen is supposed to check in with him every week to let him know he’s working.

Once that’s taken care of, Jensen visits one of the guys who sometimes has work for him at a warehouse and thankfully he needs some hands to unload a few trucks. Jensen gets a few bucks and stops at McDonald’s on his way home to treat Mack and himself to burgers and fries. They deserve something nicer once in a while. He also gets a pack of Reese’s for Mack because he knows how much his sister loves them but Jensen never has money for chocolate.

When he gets home, Mack jumps up from the couch when the smell of the burgers invades the apartment and she thanks Jensen countless times for them. When he hands her the chocolate Mack almost knocks Jensen off his feet with the force of her hug. Jensen knows it was worth the splurge, just to see his sister happy like this at least for one night. They eat their burgers with a smile on their faces, and for one night Jensen allows himself to forget everything else. Jensen is not naive, he knows things are far from easy, he knows he still is gonna have to do questionable things to survive, but at least for tonight, Jensen pretends everything is okay and he enjoys his dinner with his sister. When she hands him one of the two Reese’s from the package and won’t hear no for an answer, Jensen feels lighter. It’s just a chocolate, but it has been so long since Jensen had something as simple as this. He hopes his life can be at least half as sweet as this chocolate someday. A guy can dream, at least that is still free.

_**Jared** _

Jared hates to admit it, but he can’t stop thinking about Jensen. It’s been a few weeks since he last saw the man, on that fateful night he showed up at the station to meet up with his father and Jensen was there. Jared doesn’t understand it, Jensen literally has nothing. He has no money, he steals for a living for god’s sake! They are from completely different words, Jared comes from a nice family, he goes to college at a prestigious university, he goes to a lot of parties and meets so many people from the same social class as him.

Jensen has absolutely nothing in common with Jared, their worlds crossed completely by accident, Jared should have moved on by now but he just can’t bring himself to. And if there’s something that Jared definitely is good at, it’s being stubborn. He wants to see once and for all what’s up with this Jensen dude, why he is still disturbing Jared’s thoughts.

He and Chad go out for drinks that night at a nice bar, they sit at the bar - hey, Jared is a college boy after all despite his money - and order their drinks. After they’ve had a few and talked about random things, Jared turns to his friend.

“I wonder if Jensen has started his community service already.” Jared just can’t keep his mouth shut, it’s his nature.

Chad puts his beer down and frowns at Jared. “Who?”

Jared rolls his eyes. “The guy from the break and enter. I told you the other day, how I saw him at the station and convinced my father to go easy on him so he wouldn’t rat on me. Remember?”

Chad thinks for a few moments, trying to get the information from his fuzzy brain, and when it clicks his eyebrows shoot up to his hairline. “Awww Jared look at you so worried about Tramp! That’s so cute!”

This time it’s Jared who frowns. “Tramp?”

Chad gives him a smile as he takes another sip of his beer. “Of course. You’re the Lady and that Jensen dude is the Tramp. It’s like a fairytale waiting to happen!”

Jared pushes Chad, who almost falls from the stool. “Shut up.”

Chad sits up straight again and puts down his beer. “Jaybird, come on. You’re obviously still thinking about the dude. If you weren’t you obviously wouldn’t have brought him up out of nowhere, am I right or what? I know you, dude.”

Jared finishes his drink as he thinks it through, and asks for a beer. “I guess,” he says with a shrug. “Dunno why I keep thinking about that guy, Chad. He’s a nobody, he’s from a completely different world than us. He was arrested, dammit.”

Chad studies Jared for a moment. “Well. He may be a nobody but he definitely has something that caught your attention, Jaybird. Maybe he’s the one meant to burst your bubble.”

Jared scoffs. “I do not live in a bubble.”

But as he says it, Jared remembers Jensen’s words to him back in that day they met. _You’re a kid who knows nothing about how life is outside the bubble you live in._

Jared’s expression tells Chad everything he needs to know. His friend turns on the stool so he can fully face Jared.

“Jare, if you’re so obsessed with this guy, and don’t even say you’re not, why don’t you try to find him? Didn’t you say your father sent him to clean up some square? You should casually ask your old man which one it is and go see him. Maybe you two can have a talk, and if he turns out to be a real asshole at least you’ll know it and you can move on.”

Jared listens to his friend and thinks it over for a few minutes. When Chad drinks he can get pretty smart, surprisingly. Maybe he is right, after all. Maybe Jared will go see Jensen.

On the next day, Jared visits his father at the police station again. He knocks on the door to his office and pops his head inside.

“Hey dad!”

Gerry looks up from the papers he has been reading and lifts an eyebrow. “Hey son. What are you doing here?”

Jared enters the office and shrugs, sitting down in front of his father. “Just wanted to see if you’d like to go for lunch.”

His father frowns and studies Jared for a few moments before answering. “Sure, why not? Gimme five minutes to finish this up and we can go.”

Jared waits a total of one minute before speaking. “Hey dad, I was wondering… remember that guy Jensen that was here the other day? That you made clean a square for a couple of months?” Gerry makes a sound indicating that he knows who Jared is talking about, without looking up from his papers. Jared goes on. “Do you know what square is he working on?”

“Hmm, it’s that one at the end of our street. Jim, a city worker, told me the guy was there yesterday and he’s supposed to go once a week. Why?”

Jared shakes his head with a smirk, stowing the information in his brain. “No reason, just curious.”

A few days later, Jared spends the morning monitoring the square. According to his father, Jensen was here last Wednesday so it’s likely that he will be here on Wednesday again. Jared has no idea what time Jensen would be here so he walks up and down the street more than a few times but so far, no sign of Jensen. Jared goes home for lunch and then decides to try one more time. As he approaches the square, his heart skips a beat when he spots the guy. Jensen is raking some leaves and Jared slowly walk towards him.

“Hey, Jensen!”

Jensen quickly turns around to see who’s talking to him, and when he sees it’s Jared, his expression becomes instantly annoyed.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

Jared carefully walks closer, keeping a good distance between them. “Just wanted to see you working, that’s all.”

Jensen stares at him through half closed lids. “What, did your father send you to check up on me? There’s already someone doing that, thanks.”

Jared shakes his head, he was half expecting Jensen to behave like this from the little he knows about the guy. “I’m not here because my dad sent me, he doesn’t know I’m here.”

Jensen’s eyes widen at that. “Oh, really? You’re a rebel then? So let me guess. You’re here to mock me because I’m a poor guy cleaning the square you drive by everyday in your Mercedes? Because this job is way below your level?”

Jared’s jaw drops at that, and he raises both hands in front of him. “Hey! That’s not what this is at all, okay? I promise. Just wanted to see how you’re doing, that’s all.”

Jensen gives him a disbelief look. “Yeah, right. Because you’re so interested in the thief who now has to clean up the city to keep his ass free. Sure thing, kid.”

Jensen turns around to continue raking and Jared huffs, crossing his arms. “I’m not a kid!”

“Yes, you are,” Jensen replies without turning around, focusing on his task. “Now that you’ve seen me and killed your curiosity, please leave because some people actually have to work here.”

Jared raises an eyebrow and gives Jensen the most indignant face he can muster, but of course that’s all for nothing since Jensen isn’t even looking at him. But Jared is stubborn, and Jensen will learn that now. He walks over to a close bench and sits down, placing both arms behind him for support, and just looks at Jensen.

Jensen works for about thirty seconds before he turns around, giving Jared an exasperated look. “Jesus Christ, what the hell do you want??”

Jared gives him the most innocent look he can come up with. “I told you, I just wanted to see how you’re doing!”

Jensen rolls his eyes. “I’m not a circus attraction, ya know?”

“I know you’re not.”

Jensen’s eyes widen and he gives Jared a pointed look. “So what are you doing sitting there?”

“Are you deaf or just slow?” Jared cocks his head to the side as he stares up at Jensen. “I told you ten times, I wanted. To see. How you. Are. Doing.”

Jensen purses his lips. “Don’t you have anything better to do kid? Spend money on things you don’t need or something?”

Jared slowly shakes his head, eyes never leaving Jensen’s. “Not at all. I have all the time in the world. And I’m not a kid.”

Jensen stares at him for a long time. “You’re really not leaving, are you?”

Instead of answering, Jared just lifts an eyebrow at him, making his point clear.

“Fine!” Jensen says, turning around to go back to his task. “Be my guest then. Just don’t expect me to be a good host and just let me do my job.”

Jared smiles to himself as he watches Jensen working, turned away from him. He takes the opportunity to study the man, he didn’t have the chance to do it yet, both times he saw Jensen there wasn’t time to really look at him. So that’s what Jared does now. He looks at Jensen’s back, his broad shoulders and narrow waist. His eyes linger on Jensen’s arms using the rake and how the muscles move under the skin.

Jensen is wearing a faded olive green t-shirt with a couple of holes in it, worn jeans and a pair of Converse that have seen better days. Jared looks down at his own outfit from nice brands, his shoes that cost a couple hundred bucks and he briefly wonders when was the last time Jensen bought a brand new shirt or jeans. Probably a damn long time ago. Jared wonders if the reason Jensen is kind of skinny really is from lack of food and the mere notion of someone not having food to eat whenever they want blows his mind. Jared himself is a big eater. Everybody, including himself, joke that he’s a growing boy even though he is 6’4. He has eaten so many different things at so many different places, so much amazing food. Eating is a big pleasure for Jared, he has never stopped to really think about those who didn’t have the same privilege.

He bites his bottom lip wondering what’s Jensen’s story. He’s actually dying to know, to solve the mystery that is Jensen Ackles. But Jared knows better than to ask, he knows enough about Jensen to know he won’t be the sharing and caring type, at least with Jared. But if there’s one thing Jared enjoys, is a challenge. And right now, Jensen is the biggest challenge he has faced so far.

Jensen finishes raking and starts collecting the trash. Jared gets up from the bench and follows him, both hands on his pockets. Jensen opens a trash bag and starts picking up the few things scattered on the ground.

“Do you want some help?” Jared offers, stretching his neck to try and see better what Jensen is doing.

Jensen turns his face around to answer him. “I think I can handle it, thanks.”

Jared rolls his eyes but Jensen is facing away from him again. “Are you always this grumpy?”

“Are you always this annoying?” He answers without even looking up.

“Only when I’m talking to Grumpy McGrumpson.”

Jared thinks he hears Jensen snorting, but he could be imagining things. Jared watches as Jensen works for a while, and eventually he can’t hold his tongue anymore and starts singing in a low voice.

_Heigh Ho, Heigh Ho  
It’s home from work we go_

As Jared whistles, Jensen finally turns around. “What the hell are you singing?”

Jared smiles widely, his mission achieved. “I’m singing the seven dwarves song because you’re Grumpy and you’re working.” Jared goes on with the song to annoy Jensen some more. “ _Heigh Ho, Heigh Ho, Heigh Ho, Heigh Ho, Heigh Ho, It’s home from work we go!”_

Jensen finishes his task and ties the trash bag, looking at Jared. “Can you please be Dopey? So you’re mute?”

Jared shakes his head enthusiastically. “No way! I can be Happy. Or even better, Bashful!”

This time Jensen snorts loudly. “You, Bashful? Since when are you shy?”

Jared thinks for a moment. “Okay, I’m not. But I _am_ adorable and cute.”

Jensen raises his eyebrows. “For sure you are. Okay kid, I’m finished here for today, now it’s time to go because us grownups have things to do with the rest of our day. Why don’t you go back home to your Mario Kart now? Or watch Snow White, whatever.”

Jared puts a hand on his chest. “Am I noticing a faint sense of humor coming from you? Oh God, I’m calling CNN!”

Jensen ignores him and goes to the sidewalk to call Jim.

“What are you doing?” Jared asks as Jensen starts dialing on the pay phone.

“You may not know, but this is actually a phone. You can use it to call people.” Jensen says without turning around.

“Do you want to borrow my phone?” Jared frowns, wondering how is it possible that someone just doesn’t have a cell phone.

“No, I’m good,” Jensen answers right before saying hello to whoever he’s calling. Jared hears him telling the person that he’s done for the day and that the square is cleaned. Jared guesses that Jensen maybe has to check in with someone to let them know he’s actually doing what he has to do. When Jensen hangs up he starts walking away.

“Bye, kid.”

“See you here same day same time next week?’ Jared shouts as he watches Jensen leaving.

“Don’t you have somewhere else to be?” Jensen throws over his shoulder.

“Bye Grumpy!” Jared doesn’t tell him that no, not by a long shot. There’s nothing else he’d rather be doing than coming here to see Jensen next week. He can’t wait for it.


	4. Chapter 4

__

_**Jensen** _

Jensen spends the next week as usual trying to come up with ways to get money. He does a few jobs and unfortunately he has to break into a house because there just isn’t enough money and he has to pay rent, they just can’t be on the streets. Jensen hates having to do that, if he gets caught again he knows there won’t be mercy this time. Jensen will be kept behind bars and that’s it. But he doesn’t know what else to do, it’s like Jensen never has a chance and he needs to survive, more importantly Mack needs to survive too. It frustrates him that he needs to do stuff like this, he only hopes his parents can understand and forgive him wherever they are.

And then there’s the fact that Jensen has to spend a couple of hours each week cleaning that square because he was stupid enough to get caught. It was boring as fuck on that first week and last time he was there it seemed like it would be that way again, but then against all odds, Jared appeared. Jensen was both shocked and angry when he noticed the kid approaching, he was positively sure Jared was there to mock him. To throw in his face that Jensen was way below his level because he had to clean a square and Jared was wearing clothes that cost more money than Jensen would ever see in his life.

But Jared didn’t do that, he actually said he only wanted to see how Jensen was doing. Jensen, being the skeptic he is, wasn’t buying it. He knew there was more to it, why would Jared, a rich boy who had everything, be interested in hanging out with Jensen? There had to be a catch there somewhere. Jared just sat there to watch him work and that got on his nerves. Who did that kid think he was? Even more, who did he think _Jensen_ was? A fucking circus freak? Jensen made sure to show Jared he wasn’t pleased by his presence, but then Jared actually surprised him.

The kid stood his ground and wasn’t intimidated by Jensen’s rudeness. He stayed where he was and watched as Jensen worked, not at all bothered that Jensen wasn’t paying attention to him. Jensen was trying to focus on his task and forget the kid was there when Jared started to sing the fucking dwarves song. Jensen had to try really hard not to laugh as Jared sang so out of tune, because he had a reputation to maintain. He was supposed to be annoyed and not enjoy what Jared was doing.

As Jensen walked home, he realized his task hadn’t been boring at all, Jared’s antics had actually helped the time pass faster. Jensen wouldn’t admit in a million years, but he had actually enjoyed Jared’s company. It had helped, taking his mind off things for a while. But to be completely honest, Jensen doesn’t think Jared will show up next week like he said. Maybe the kid wanted to do something different, like that day when he decided to burgle a house, but he will soon realize Jensen and his task aren’t that interesting, he must have a lot better things to do to occupy his time. And it’s fine, Jensen never expected Jared to do it. Actually, he never thought he would see Jared again after that day at the station, and Jensen has no idea why he’s giving this so much thought. Jared is just a spoiled kid, nothing more. Their paths crossed briefly but that won’t linger. Jensen knows very well where he belongs.

Next Wednesday, Jensen heads to the square as usual and meets up with Jim who has a lawn mower for him, as he said the first time they met. Jim shows Jensen how to work the mower and leaves him to it. Jensen has barely started working when he feels a presence behind him.

“Hey Grumpy!”

Jensen closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before slowly turning around, hoping it’s just a hallucination. When he opens his eyes and Jared is standing in front of him, a big smile on his face, Jensen knows it’s not.

“What are you doing here again, kid?”

Jared’s smile widens. “Well, I told you last week that I would be back didn’t I? I keep my promises, Grumpy!”

Jensen tries to act like he’s annoyed, he _wants_ to be annoyed because this kid is fucking _annoying_ , he has been ever since the first time they met and he won’t leave Jensen alone. But deep down, a hidden part of him is secretly happy that Jared is here to keep him company. However, Jensen is stubborn enough not to admit that fact not even to himself. So he rolls his eyes making sure Jared catches it.

“Yay, lucky me.”

Jared seems to light up even more with Jensen’s bad temper and follows him around as Jensen works.

“You really don’t have anything better to do than to watch me mowing a lawn?” Jensen asks after a while, without looking at Jared.

“Nope!” Jared asks and Jensen can see him shaking his head vigorously from the corner of his eye. Jensen just rolls his eyes and doesn’t respond. A few minutes pass in silence before Jared’s voice fills the air again.

“I’m home for the summer, I go to UT Austin, me and my friend Chad. Chad is a nice guy, we’ve known each other ever since we were kids, ya know? Anyway. We share an apartment close to campus, that’s cool. We’re here until September, that’s when we go back for the new semester. I’m hoping to become an engineer. I know my dad would like me to join the police like him, but hell no. I don’t have the smallest talent for that. So I went off to college.”

Jensen turns around this time, eyebrows raised. “Why the hell are you telling me this?”

Jared shrugs, giving Jensen his most innocent face. “Just making conversation, since you’re a Grumpy-Gus who doesn’t talk. I’m talking for the both of us.”

Jensen’s eyebrows shoot up even higher. “I don’t need you to talk on my behalf, thanks.”

“Yes you do, grumpy boy! I’m here to keep you company while you’re working whether you like it or not, and I promise you will end up enjoying my lovely company eventually. I _am_ pretty irresistible.”

Jensen snorts. “Oh sure you are. And actually enjoying your company? You’re gonna have to try _really_ hard on that, pretty boy!”

“Is that a dare? Wait, you think I’m pretty?” Jared smirks.

“No! Not a dare at all. And hell no I don’t think you’re pretty! Forget I said that. Now back off.” Jensen starts the mower again and looks away from Jared.

“Well, I’m not buying that. You love having me around. And we really should get to know each other better.”

“No we shouldn’t.”

“Yes we should. Well, I’m gonna tell you stuff and you have no other choice but to listen.”

With that, Jared begins rambling about random things about his life, telling stories about Chad and himself, about college and his childhood and teen years. He talks as Jensen finishes the lawn, and then when he rakes, collects the trash, changes the trash bags in the cans, and tidies up the place altogether. Jensen doesn’t say anything but he just can’t not listen to what Jared is saying, and it’s hard to admit but at some point he actually becomes interested, to a point where he can’t wait to get to the end of a story he’s telling - he will never admit that to Jared though, not even under torture.

After Jensen calls Jim and Jared says goodbye to him, promising to be back next week, Jensen goes home with mixed feelings. Jared is indeed an annoying spoiled kid, but Jensen can’t deny that time does go by faster when Jared is keeping him company. He may be clueless about the real world’s problems, but he’s not a bad person. He was only raised in a bubble. But Jensen knows he needs to keep his distance. Jared is from another world, he may get bored very easily and decide he has more important things to do than to watch a nobody cleaning up a square. So Jensen will keep his guard up because getting attached can never end well. It’s not like he _will_ get attached to Jared anyway. He’s just a kid.

During the next week, Jensen manages to get a small amount money from random jobs. It’s not nearly enough but he manages to get enough food for Mack to have at least a decent meal a day which is a victory. It doesn’t mean that Jensen himself is getting properly fed, he could try and get his hands on some extra money to solve this problem but Jensen decides not to, at least for a little while. He _knows_ that what he does is wrong, he harms other people, so he wants to stay away from it as much as he can - until he has no other choice at all.

When Wednesday comes, Jensen is kind of grumpy because he hasn’t had nearly enough food for the past couple of days and his stomach hurts. By the time he arrives at the square Jared is already there waiting for him, but Jensen can’t even bring himself to be partially excited to see him, the part of himself that gets annoyed when he sees Jared takes over. He doesn’t say anything, doesn’t even acknowledge the kid who greets him with a _hey_ , and gets to work raking the leaves.

A couple of minutes pass in silence before Jared breaks it. “How was your week, dude?”

 _Awful. Frustrating as fuck. A reminder of the failure I am_. “Alright.” He mumbles, not caring if Jared hears it or not.

Apparently Jared is clueless to Jensen’s distress because he starts rambling about his life, just like he did last week. Jensen is totally not in the mood for that today, so he only half listens as he works, humming a few times to pretend he’s paying attention, Jared following him around as he does his job.

When Jensen is done, he starts collecting his tools and sees Jared getting closer to him from the corner of his eye.

“So dude, when are you gonna tell me about yourself?”

Jensen straightens up and gets face to face with Jared, lifting his eyebrows at him. “I think I’m good, thanks.”

At that he starts walking away with quick strides, and by the time he reaches the sidewalk Jared grabs his arm. On instinct, Jensen shrugs him off. “What?”

Jared throws his arms to the side. “What’s gotten into you today, man? You barely acknowledged me the whole time we were here!”

Jensen doesn’t answer, just starts walking away. “Bye, Jared.”

But the kid is having none of it, he walks past Jensen and blocks his path. “No dude, come on! You weren’t like this last week, you’re even more grumpy than your usual self, tell me what’s happening!”

Jensen pinches his eyes shut with his fingers, sensing a headache forming on top of the stomachache he currently has going on. He hates admitting this but he knows it’s the only way the kid will leave him alone. So he stares hard at Jared.

“I’m starving, okay? Didn’t have anything decent to eat for a couple of days so excuse me if I’m not my usual shiny self!”

Jensen walks past Jared bumping their shoulders, not even stopping to call Jim - he will find another pay phone - and Jared yells behind him. “Lemme buy you something to eat!”

Jensen turns his face around to answer, not slowing down. “I’m not a fucking charity case!”

Maybe this will get Jared to leave him alone for good. Jensen is never allowed to have good things, he never had this option.

_**Jared** _

Jared has his Wii U controller in his hand and Donkey Kong is waiting for him to start the next phase, but Jared is only staring blankly at the screen, thinking about Jensen. Ever since he last saw him two days ago, Jared can’t get him off his mind. Well, if he’s honest Jared hasn’t stopped thinking about Jensen from the moment they met but now it has gotten even worse. He can’t take his mind off the way Jensen was behaving, he was even more closed off than usual and Jared knew something was not quite right. He tried to be his usual self and talk away to try and get Jensen out of his shell, but nothing worked. When Jared pressed Jensen to tell him what the matter was and the guy said he was starving, something broke inside of Jared. He knew Jensen didn’t have much money - well he had to _steal_ for a living, damn it - but he may have ignored the fact that Jensen may not be getting enough money for the basics, he thought Jensen could have exaggerated a bit, or his own brain didn’t want to believe this was actually an issue. So when Jensen, the most reserved person Jared has ever met, blatantly told him he hadn’t eaten for days, it threw Jared off. And he hasn’t been able to stop thinking about it ever since.

There’s a knock on his door and Chad enters his bedroom, sitting down on the desk chair. “What’s up Jaybird? Wanna go do something? I’m kinda bored.”

Jared just shrugs. “Nah, not in the mood today. Kinda tired.”

Chad looks from the unplayed game on the screen to Jared and lifts an eyebrow. “Spill.”

Jared sighs and tells Chad what happened, he isn’t entirely comfortable sharing this stuff about Jensen with another person but Chad is his best friend and if Jared doesn’t talk to someone he will go crazy.

“I want to do something to help him Chad, I swear, but Jensen won’t let me! I have no idea what to do!”

Chad studies him for a while. “That’s a tough one, Jare. I think you may have found the one person who will change you. He’s bursting your bubble alright. I could give you some good Chad advice, but I think the best thing is for you to figure this one out by yourself.”

Jared’s huffs. “Come on, man! Gimme a little something to work with at least!”

Chad shakes his head. “Nah. This Jensen dude is clearly special to you for some reason, bro. I have never seen you like this, you never cared about anyone like this and I’m sure this is your chance to do some maturing. He can show you a whole new world dude.” Chad stops and his eyes widen. “Oh my God, he’s your Aladdin!”

Jared throws a pillow at Chad. “Shut up!”

Chad catches it and laughs out loud. “It’s totally true dude, you’re so Jasmine!”

He throws the pillow back at Jared and starts singing.

 _I can show you the world_  
_Shining, shimmering splendid_  
_Tell me, princess, now when did_  
_You last let your heart decide?_

“Shut up!”

Chad gets up from the chair and climbs on the bed, throwing his arms to the side and singing even louder.

 _A whole new world_  
_A new fantastic point of view_  
_No one to tell us no_  
_Or where to go_  
_Or say we're only dreaming!_

“I hate you.”

Jared thinks a lot over the next week, he isn’t sure what he’s supposed to do. It really hurt to see Jensen having such a problem with something so mundane to Jared himself. It’s really putting things into a new perspective for Jared, realizing there are people very close to him that have nothing to eat. Chad and Jensen are totally right when they say Jared lives in a bubble, his parents always protected him from the outside world, even his dad who is a police officer. He always kept his work at the police station, never sharing what happened there with Jared, shielding him from all the evil out there.

It’s not that Jared didn’t _know_ people starve, but he never assumed people starved so close to him. And he feels like an asshole for never thinking about that, for always worrying about his own well-being alone. Jensen is from a completely different reality than Jared, they couldn’t be more opposite if they tried. Maybe that’s why Jared can’t stop thinking about him, day in and day out. He wishes he knew what to do, how to help Jensen without the man going nuts and refusing his help, because Jared just knows this is exactly what will happen. Jensen is too proud to accept help, it’s written all over his face, specially help from Jared whom he sees as a spoiled kid. Jared also wishes Chad had given him any clue of what to do in this situation since Jared himself is not necessarily experienced.

Jared even considers not going to the square on Wednesday, he doesn’t want Jensen to be even more pissed at him or think Jared feels sorry for him. He tosses and turns through the night before, trying to come up with something, anything. Jared wants to go, wants to see Jensen. At some point during the night he has an idea, it may be stupid as fuck and Jensen may very well hate him even more, but it’s all Jared’s got. He’s willing to take a risk because he is very sure Jensen is worth it.

Jared arrives at the square a little later than usual on Wednesday. Jensen is collecting trash and turned away from him. Jared can’t be blamed at all if he takes a few seconds to admire Jensen’s very nice body. Nobody has to know that. He sits down at a bench close to Jensen and places the big paper bag he’s been holding right next to him.

“Hey Grumpy!” Jared sings and Jensen’s posture changes in a second. He turns around quickly and for a split of a second Jared can see something in Jensen’s eyes, something hard to read. Is Jensen relieved, even happy, that Jared is here? Or is it wishful thinking since Jared _wants_ Jensen to be happy to see him? The look disappears as quickly as it appeared, and Jensen’s features change, the usual scowl forming on his face.

“Didn’t get tired of this yet?” Jensen mumbles and Jared smiles.

“Never! Bashful here enjoys nothing more than a Grumpy for company!”

Jensen rolls his eyes and continues with his task. Jared waits for a few minutes in silence then opens his paper bag, taking out a burger from Shake Shack, his favorite burger place. He takes his time unwrapping it, making as much noise as he can, and takes a bite. He makes a noise of approval, and Jensen finally turns his head around to see what Jared is up to. He tries to act cool but Jared can see his eyes lingering on the burger in his hands for a few seconds, and the wishful look on his face. Jared puts up an innocent face.

“Sorry man, I didn’t have lunch yet, hope you don’t mind. Do you want one? I have some extras in here.”

“No thanks, I’m good.” Jensen turns around but Jared can see his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down as Jensen swallows hard. Jared feels like an asshole but he’s gonna push him.

“Come on man, are you sure? I thought I could use some company for lunch, so I brought some extra sandwiches. Come over here and get one for yourself!”

Jensen replies over his shoulder. “I told you already kid, I’m not a fucking charity case! Stop trying to make me a good deed just to look good for your friends. I bet you can’t wait to tell them you are helping feed the poor, huh?”

Jensen turns away again and Jared stands up, picking up the paper bag and closing the small distance between them, careful to keep a small amount of personal space because apparently Jensen cares about that kind of stuff, but close enough for him to smell the wonderful scent coming from inside the bag. Jared can see Jensen’s grip tighten as he holds the trash bag but the man doesn’t look up.

“Jensen, come on. It’s not charity, okay? It’s just a burger. I don’t think less of you because you don’t have money, I just want to do something to help with what I have. I’m not asking to give you an allowance every month, it’s just a burger. I wanted to get us lunch, what’s the deal with that? Friends do that all the time, you know that?”

Jensen opens his mouth, probably to say on instinct that they aren’t friends, but he apparently changes his mind. Instead, he purses his lips and finally looks up at Jared, then down to the paper bag and Jared can see he’s torn. Jared can’t even imagine the last time Jensen had a nice burger like this one and the smell is probably killing him but he’s still too stubborn to go for it. Jared reaches inside the bag and picks up another burger, offering it to Jensen.

“Why don’t you take a break and join me for lunch? Only a burger.”

Jared looks at Jensen expectantly, holding his breath waiting for the man to solve the dilemma going on inside of him. Years seem to pass before Jensen’s shoulders slump and he gives Jared a nod.

“Lemme go wash my hands.”

Jared tries really hard not to jump up and down as Jensen walks to a nearby faucet to clean up. Jared goes back to the bench and takes out two cans of coke from the bag, offering one to Jensen along with the burger as the man joins him. When Jensen takes the first bite of his burger his whole face changes. He looks blissful, relieved, happy even. Jared can’t stop watching him, how something as simple as eating a burger can make someone this pleased. Well, Jared himself is pleased as he eats but it’s nothing like that. And Jared is very proud for putting that look on Jensen’s face, also for picking up their biggest burger.

Jensen catches him staring and speaks around a mouthful. “What?”

Jared lowers his gaze and he can feel himself blushing. “Nothing. Shake Shack is good, huh? My favorite burger ever.”

Jensen shrugs as he takes another bite. “It’s not bad.”

As they eat Jared starts telling a story about the time he and his friends went to a Shake Shack and got kicked out of it, and Jensen actually laughs as he hears it. When Jensen is finished eating, Jared reaches into the bag and takes out a second burger. “Here, have another one.” Jared is eating his second one already, and Jensen hesitantly reaches out to pick it up. Jared watches as Jensen stares at the burger, it’s obvious that he wants to eat it more than anything but he just closes his hand around it, looking up at Jared, and is Jensen suddenly _shy_?

“Is it…” Jensen licks his lips before continuing. “Is it okay if I take this one to go? I think I’m gonna eat it later if it’s fine with you.”

Jared frowns, wondering why Jensen just doesn’t eat the damn thing now if he clearly wants to. “Well, if you prefer it that way, of course you can. It’s your burger. It’s not gonna be as good when it’s cold, tho. Even if you heat it up.”

Jensen gives him a small smile. “It’s okay, I’ll eat it later anyway.” Jared hands him the paper bag so he can put the burger back inside, and as Jensen finishes his Coke he goes back to work, leaving the bag under Jared’s care until he’s done.

As Jared did two weeks ago, he follows Jensen around telling stories about his life and friends, choosing the most ridiculous ones to make Jensen crack up. It feels great to see an actual laugh coming from the man, and it warms Jared’s heart. As Jensen finishes, Jared hands him the paper bag and follows him, waiting for the man to make the call he always does after cleaning the square. When Jensen hangs up he turns to Jared.

“So… I’ll see you next week?” Jensen actually looks hopeful and Jared wants to scream and punch the air for the success of his plan. He has finally done something nice and he’s so incredibly happy and proud.

“I told you you wouldn’t get rid of me that easily, Grumpy.” Jared smiles and Jensen gives him the tiniest smile in return, making Jared warm up all over.

Jensen starts walking away but he’s not very far when he turns around, lifting the paper bag in his hand. “Thank you, Jared.”

As Jensen turns away again, Jared just can’t help himself. He punches the air more than once and smiles all the way back home. Chad was damn right. It _is_ a whole new world.


	5. Chapter 5

__

_**Jensen** _

Jensen tries not to think much about anything as he takes the bus home. He can still go find something to do for money but first he wants to go home and give Mack the burger. Jared is right, it’s not as good if it gets too cold. His mind is going a mile a minute but for now, he tries to focus on anything besides what’s dominating his thoughts at the moment.

When he arrives home he finds Mack doing some cleaning around the house. She likes to help with what she can since Jensen doesn’t let her work yet, she’s just a teenager. Maybe next year she can get a summer job or something, but for now he doesn’t want her to worry about it. She’s a smart girl, she loves to read. She has a library card and is always reading something, and Jensen just knows that if given the right opportunity, Mack could go somewhere. He hopes he can give her that someday.

Mack turns around from where she’s cleaning the tiny kitchen when she hears Jensen, and when he smiles and holds up the Shake Shack paper bag she screams, running towards him to give him a hug.

“Oh my god Jensen! I can’t believe you got Shake Shack for us!!”

Jensen smiles as she finally lets go of him. “Well, I am awesome like that.”

“You sure are, big brother!” Mack takes the bag from him and takes out the wrapped burger. “Where’s yours?”

Jensen shrugs. “Already ate it.” He feels weird saying that when it’s actually true. More often than not he tells Mack he has already eaten when she wants to know where’s his food since more often than not, there’s not enough for the both of them. But strangely enough today it’s true, he ate his share already. Jensen watches as Mack sits down on the couch to eat her burger and he feels so warm inside. He sits down on the other end of the couch and can’t keep Jared off his mind anymore. Jensen tries to resist, he really does. Jared is an annoying brat, has been a pain in Jensen’s ass ever since the first time they met. He was honestly annoyed when Jared started showing up at the square, thinking the kid wanted to make fun of him but apparently it’s not that. Jensen is really trying to keep his defenses up but it’s getting hard. And today, it was even harder.

When Jared took that fucking burger out of the paper bag, Jensen faltered. It had been so long since he had something really good to eat, he can’t even remember. He has been getting only cheaper things with the meager money he can gather, it doesn’t matter what it is. And good meat is off the table, literally. That’s expensive and Jensen can’t even consider it. When the smell hit him it was almost unbearable and that fucker knew exactly what he was doing. Jensen always refused to accept food from Jared every time he offered, he’d die before going that low, his pride was too strong. But Jared got closer and the smell was killing him, Jared gave him fucking puppy dog eyes - what _is_ that anyway? - and begged for Jensen to join him for lunch. It’s not like Jared was trying to give him money or something as he said himself, he just bought lunch for the both of them. Jared was also eating, he didn’t get it only for Jensen. He tried to resist as much as he could, he really did, but the complaints coming from his stomach got the better of him.

Jensen joined Jared and when he took the first bite it felt like his body was warming up from the inside. He had actually forgotten what it was like to eat something that good. He savored every bite, not knowing when he would have that chance again. The burger was gone too soon even though it was a big one, and Jared produced a second one. Jensen could feel his mouth salivating and god, how much he wanted to eat that one as well. He almost did, but he thought of his sister and how much she would love that burger. So he had asked Jared to take the burger home, omitting the fact that he wasn’t the one eating it later.

From that moment, Jensen felt something loosen up inside of him, he had tried so hard to keep Jared away but the kid keeps punching holes in the walls Jensen created around him. Jared is so different than him, so clueless, doesn’t know anything outside the fancy walls he lives in. And yet there’s something about that kid that gets to Jensen. He’s terrified of Jared getting sick of him eventually, it’s not unlikely to happen at all, and when that happens what’s Jensen gonna be left with if he lets Jared in? That’s why Jensen needs to be careful. But that’s getting harder and harder to do each passing week. And Jensen doesn’t want to admit to himself that every Wednesday he fears the bench will be empty this time.

Jensen is sure that it eventually will be.

The following Wednesday is pretty similar to the previous one, the exception is that Jensen is actually looking forward to see Jared, and not only annoyed that the kid will be there too. This time, Jared is waiting for him with two large pizzas for them and Jensen tries to argue with him that he doesn’t have to do this every time they meet but it’s only half-hearted. Before starting his tasks, Jensen sits down to eat with Jared, who brought a cheese pizza and a meat lovers one so they can share both. He also hands Jensen a Coke. They don’t talk much as they eat, and by the time they’re both satisfied there’s still some slices left, and before Jensen can say anything Jared suggests he takes the leftovers with him so he can eat later like Jensen did last week with the burger. Jensen thanks him, feeling a warmth inside. He’s beginning to understand for real that Jared is not a bad person at all just because he’s rich, he just never knew better, that’s all. And maybe spending time with Jensen, he’s finally able to see things from a different perspective.

Jensen wonders if he should share his story with Jared, show him an even more different world than his, but he’s still reluctant. While he’s getting more comfortable around Jared, there are still walls around him, they have been in place for a long time so it’s hard for them to completely fall. Jensen has a lot of trouble trusting people, life has shown him many times that he never should. The only people he trusts in his life are his sister and Chris, that’s it. Even with Chris, it took Jensen a long time to get there. Therefore it won’t be easy to get there with Jared, if he ever does.

As usual, Jared follows Jensen around as he works, and this time he even helps a bit, collecting the trash and changing trash bags. Jensen mocks him about how it’s the first time in twenty-one years that Jared’s ever touched a trash bag. Jared laughs but tells him it’s probably true. Well, there’s a first time for everything.

“I want to buy lunch for us one of these days too.” Jensen says as they walk side by side out of the square.

Jared nudges him with his shoulder. “Aww Jenny are you trying to woo me? That’s so cute!”

Jensen rolls his eyes. “Shut up. I mean it. I don’t have much but I _do_ have money sometimes. I don’t want you to keep buying food for us every time.”

“You do realize that I don’t mind, right? I may sound like a jerk but money is not an issue so I really don’t mind. It’s cool, really. And I like us having lunch together.”

Jensen really doesn’t want to admit it but he decides to do it. “I like it too.” Jensen says in a small voice, not looking at Jared, but the kid laughs and puts an arm around his shoulder.

“I knew it!”

Jensen’s first instinct is to push Jared away, he doesn’t like personal contact much but he lets Jared stay close for a few seconds before he pretends to be annoyed and tells Jared to back off. Jared holds him tighter before letting go and strangely enough, Jensen feels colder the second Jared does. Jensen walks to the pay phone and Jared speaks from behind him.

“You know, you could borrow my phone. I don’t mind. And you could also save some money.”

Jensen turns around on instinct to tell Jared he’s not a fucking charity case, but the kid is giving him that puppy dog look again and seriously? What the hell is that? Jensen takes a deep breath and rolls his eyes. Jared is right, he could use the money he spends to call Jim. It’s not much but it’s money nonetheless. So Jensen tries to swallow his pride and holds up a hand to Jared, who smiles triumphantly and hands Jensen his (probably brand new) iPhone.

Once the call is over, Jensen gives the phone back to Jared who smiles wider at him. “It’s a shame you don’t have a phone. We could talk more during the rest of the week when we’re not here. That would be awesome!”

Jensen’s eyes widen. “No it wouldn’t. Once a week is more than enough.”

He starts walking away and Jared shouts from behind him. “Same bat-place, same bat-channel next week?”

Jensen turns around. “Yes. But don’t you dare bring me a cell phone or the deal is off kid!”

As Jensen starts walking again, Jared’s voice calls, “I’m not a kid!”

Jensen chuckles, and his answer is spoken only to himself. “Maybe someone is finally growing up.”

_**Jared** _

Jared can’t wait for next Wednesday to arrive. He is already planning on bringing chinese food for Jensen and he hopes the man likes it. He still can’t believe his crazy plan worked and Jensen actually accepted his offer to buy lunch for them. He can feel Jensen starting to become less resistant towards him and man if that doesn’t feel awesome. He only hopes Jensen trusts Jared enough someday to tell him his story, Jared would love to know more about him, what his life was like to lead him to burgle houses. Jared knows Jensen is not a bad guy, if he does that then he has no other choice and that sucks. Jared doesn’t mind sharing things with Jensen, he has always been that way, he loves talking. So it’s very hard not to force Jensen to do the same, to open up to him. Jared is learning how to be patient and that’s _hard_. But he’s also learning that for Jensen, he can do it.

When Wednesday _finally_ comes, Jared stops by to get the food for them before going to meet Jensen. He always buys more than what both of them will eat because that first time Jared did it, Jensen asked to bring a burger home with him. Jared doesn’t know if the burger was really for Jensen himself to eat later as he said, or for someone else. And he didn’t dare ask either. He gave it a shot and told Jensen last week that he could take the rest of the pizza home with him and Jared noticed how relieved Jensen was. So now he’s doing the same thing.

By the time Jared arrives Jensen is already there, and he’s received with a genuine smile from the guy when he sees Jared, which brings warmth to his heart.

“Hey Grumpy! Hope you like Chinese!”

And with that they spend a great afternoon together, with Jared helping Jensen with small tasks as he began to do last week. Jared decided he couldn’t watch Jensen work by himself. And Jensen was right when he accused Jared of never touching a trash bag, he never did any chores at home, they always had people to do that. Jared literally doesn’t know how to do anything, but he’s willing to learn.

Next week Jared brings burgers again, he remembers how much Jensen enjoyed it when Jared first brought them, and this time he brings two for each and another extra for Jensen to take home. The grateful look on Jensen’s face says it all.

After Jensen calls Jim from Jared’s borrowed phone - another victory for Jared yay - he expects the man to leave as usual, but Jensen actually clears his throat and wait a second - is he _nervous_?? Jensen clearly wants to say something to Jared but he avoids his eyes, looking down at his feet instead for a few moments. Jared tries really hard not to say anything and waits instead for Jensen to be ready.

“Here’s the thing,” Jensen begins and he finally looks up at Jared, who gives him an encouraging smile even though his heart is beating a mile a minute. “Next week I want to be the one to get us lunch.” Jared opens his mouth to protest but Jensen holds up a hand and he shuts it. “I know what you’re gonna say, money isn’t a problem for you and you could buy us lunch everyday for the rest of your life and it wouldn’t even make a dent in your bank account. I get it, but I want you to understand that it’s hard for me to accept it without giving anything in return, it’s not who I am. I’ve been saving up some money for the past couple of weeks from the few jobs I’ve managed to get, I actually got lucky recently and earned enough to get by without having to do… you know what. Anyway, I’ve saved some and so I wanted to tell you not to get anything next week because I want to buy us lunch. Even if it’s just once, I want you to let me do it. I told you before that I’d like to pay for lunch one of these days and I’m gonna do it.”

Jared feels so happy that he can’t hold back a huge smile that spreads across his face. “It’s a deal, then! I’m gonna let you woo me if it’s so important to you.” Jensen rolls his eyes and mumbles that he’s not wooing Jared, which makes Jared smile even wider. “Sure you’re not, Grumpy! But I have a much better idea.” Something suddenly comes to Jared’s mind and he knows it’s very risky, but he decides to go for it. It worked the first time. “There’s a carnival open in town for the summer, what do you say we go on Saturday night? There are plenty of hot dogs you could buy for us there!”

At first Jensen is taken aback with Jared’s suggestion and he frowns at him. “You… you want us to go to a carnival? Together? Both of us?”

“Yeah, that’s what ‘together’ usually means.”

“Why?”

Jared cocks his head to the side. “It’s called having fun silly! Do you know what that word means? When was the last time you did something for fun?”

Jensen doesn’t answer, and for Jared that’s enough. “See? Everyone deserves to have some fun in their lives sometimes, Jensen. Come on! We’re getting along well enough now, aren’t we?”

Jensen shrugs. “I guess.”

“We might as well be friends already. And friends have fun together. I want us to meet outside this square when you’re not doing your job. Please, Jensen. Just one night. I promise I’ll try to win a teddy bear for you!”

Jensen stays quiet for a while, and Jared gives him the space to consider his offer. He holds his breath as he waits for the verdict but doesn’t say anything. A couple of years seem to pass before Jensen finally speaks.

“Okay, fine! We can go on Saturday if it’s so important to you.”

Jared throws his arms above his head in a victory gesture. “Yay awesome! We are gonna have a lot of fun, you’ll see!”

Jensen rolls his eyes, trying to look annoyed but Jared knows better now. “Well, I guess I can manage one night with you without pulling all my hair out.”

Jared punches him lightly on the shoulder. “You love having me around and you know it. By the way, since you don’t have a phone and won’t allow me to get you one, we’re gonna have to set up a time and location to meet up on Saturday.”

They decide to meet up at 6 p.m. at the main entrance of the carnival, and Jared gives Jensen directions to get there. After saying their goodbyes, Jared speaks before Jensen walks away. “It’s a date then! And don’t you dare stand me up, Grumpy! My dad’s a cop, I’ll find you!”

Jensen starts walking away but turns his head around to answer. “I won’t bail, I promise. And it’s _not_ a date!”

Jared smiles all the way home.

Later that night, Jared is watching a movie in his room when Chad knocks on the door and comes inside. He sits down on the bed next to Jared to watch the movie with him.

“Sup Jaybird? Wanted to come over and see how your date with Jensen at the square was.”

“It was not a date.” Jared mumbles without taking his eyes off the TV, but he feels his cheeks getting warm.

Chad just stares at him with his eyes widened until Jared has no choice but to look at him.

“What?” he asks in an exasperated voice. Chad just lifts an eyebrow and damn him for knowing Jared so well. And damn Jared himself for lacking the ability of keeping his mouth shut. “I convinced Jensen to go to the carnival with me on Saturday.”

Chad’s eyes widen even more and he leans forward. “Come again?”

Jared sighs and tells Chad everything that happened earlier today, how Jensen offered to buy lunch for them and how Jared suggested the carnival, and insisted until Jensen was convinced. When he finishes, Chad’s jaw is dropped.

“Holy fuck Jaybird, you two are really going on a date. Wow. I can’t believe this, it’s the first date of Jasmine and Aladdin. I told you, it’s a fairytale waiting to happen.”

Jared rolls his eyes, he does _not_ want to get his hopes up. “It’s not a date, okay?” It’s _not_. “I just want Jensen to have a bit of fun, that’s all. He has a fucked up life, he deserves some time off.”

Chad studies Jared for a while. “Who could guess that Aladdin would change my spoiled friend? And sorry Jaybird, no matter what you say, it sounds like a date to me!”

Jared shrugs. “We’re just friends, Chad. And besides, I don’t even know if Jensen…” Jared swallows hard before admitting it. “If Jensen likes guys.”

Chad bites his bottom lip and smiles at Jared mischievously. “I could bet that he likes at least one guy.”

_**Jensen** _

What the fuck was Jensen thinking? No, seriously. Why did he agree to go with Jared to that stupid carnival? He isn’t even sure he _likes_ Jared. He’s still an annoying brat who bugs the hell out of Jensen. Once a week is more than enough for them to meet, so why did Jensen agree to meet him more times during the week? And besides, there’s Mack to consider, is he gonna leave his sister alone on Saturday night, one of the few moments they have to spend together? Should he bring Mack with him? Would Jared be okay with that?

Jensen thinks about all of this while he smokes a cigarette on the roof with Chris. His friend apparently senses Jensen’s mind going a mile a minute. “What’s up with you, Jenny? I can smell smoke coming out of your brain from here.”

Jensen considers for a while what he should tell Chris. He hasn’t told him that Jared has been showing up at the square every week and that they apparently grew closer. He decides to tell Chris everything, he will mock him for sure but he’s Jensen’s best friend at the end of the day and he wants Chris to know what’s going on even if he judges him. So Jensen spills everything, from the first time Jared appeared at the square to the invitation to the carnival that happened yesterday. When he finishes, Chris’ eyebrows are almost at his hairline.

“My God Jenny boy, it turns out you do have a crush on Richie Rich!”

Jensen takes a deep drag of his cigarette and stares at the sky, not answering Chris. He’s avoiding even thinking about it because it’s absurd. It’s not even that Jensen doesn’t like guys, he does. He found out he was gay at an young age, but his life is so damn hard, he doesn’t have time to even think about it. He’s always focusing on surviving, on protecting his sister, he can’t bother with a love interest. Especially Jared. The kid is the complete opposite of Jensen. He’s a spoiled brat, he has nothing in common with Jensen. So of course Jensen doesn’t have a crush on him. He _obviously_ doesn’t.

At the lack of response from Jensen, Chris’ eyes widen. “Holy shit, you _do_ have a crush on him!”

“No I don’t.”

Chris nudges Jensen with his shoulder. He knows Jensen is gay, they don’t bring the subject up much since they have more important things to worry about, but Chris knows. “Come on, Jenny! If you end up dating him you may get free burgers at the private Mc Donald’s he must have in his house. Or go for a ride on his roller coaster!”

Jensen rolls his eyes. “Shut up. And I don’t even know if I’m going.”

“Why not?”

“Well, for starters I don’t wanna leave Mack alone on Saturday night.”

“Mack can hang out at my place, you know my mom loves her.” Jensen is still unsure, and Chris goes on. “Do you want to go out with Jared, Jenny?”

Jensen doesn’t look at his friend as he answers after a couple of heart beats. “Maybe.”

Chris punches him on the shoulder. “Then don’t leave your Richie boy waiting. Maybe you will be surprised.”


	6. Chapter 6

__

_**Jensen** _

It’s 5:30 pm by the time Jensen gets on the bus to go to the carnival to meet Jared. He could walk and save the money but he doesn’t want to be all sweaty and gross. Jensen had a stressful moment earlier because he didn’t have anything nice to wear, so he had to choose his less worn pair of jeans and one of his only shirts without any holes in it. Then Jensen realized he was treating this as a date, which it is _not_ , therefore he shouldn’t be worrying about what clothes to wear. As Jared himself said, they were only going to a carnival to have some fun. That’s it. Jensen only wants to pay Jared back at least a little bit.

So after taking Mack to Chris’ place and telling her he has a job tonight, Jensen heads to the carnival. He spends the whole bus ride feeling nervous and starting to have second thoughts. What is Jensen thinking? What if Jared changed his mind and doesn’t show up? Or worse, what if Jared set this whole thing up to mock him? What if he pretended to be Jensen’s friend only to humiliate him later, what if he’s waiting with a bunch of friends just to make fun of Jensen?

Jensen is almost giving up on this whole thing by the time he gets off the bus. He doesn’t want to be disappointed with Jared, he was truly believing the kid was changing and actually enjoying spending time with Jensen. He decides to just check it out, warily walking for about ten minutes to the entrance of the carnival and keeping an eye on everyone, trying to find Jared. It’s still 5:55, so maybe Jared hasn’t arrived yet. Jensen is a punctual person but he has no idea if Jared is as well, probably not. Jared is probably one of those people who thinks everyone should wait for them.

By the time Jensen arrives at the gate, he takes a quick look around when he hears a familiar voice.

“Grumpy! You came!”

Jensen looks to his right and Jared is walking towards him, smiling from ear to ear, and - does he look _relieved_? Jensen just can’t help but to smile right back when he spots Jared’s boyish face and something loosens inside of him.

“Well, I was just in the neighborhood and decided to check the place out, ya know?”

Jared takes Jensen completely by surprise when he throws his arms around him, squeezing tight. Jensen is frozen on the spot for a few seconds, he’s definitely _not_ used to physical contact, it has been ages since anyone other than Mack hugged him. He’s at loss of what to do when Jared whispers in his ear.

“This is called a hug, silly. It’s what friends do. Now’s the part where you put your arms around me and reciprocate it.”

Jensen sighs and slowly raises his arms, placing them around Jared’s back and squeezing tight just as Jared is doing. Jensen closes his eyes and he suddenly realizes he likes it. Who would guess that a hug from the Sasquatch kid would end up being nice? Not that he’ll ever say it out loud though. Not that he needs to, since the way he’s hugging Jared back tells the kid all he needs to know.

“See? A hug can heal anything. Specially one from me, I’m widely known for my awesome hugs.”

Jensen pats his back before pulling away and raising an eyebrow at Jared. “How your head doesn’t fall from your shoulders is something I’ll never understand, it’s so big!”

Jared punches Jensen on the shoulder. “Come on, you love me! But hey we’re wasting time, let’s go enjoy the rides! The lines aren’t that big!”

Jared grabs Jensen’s forearm and drags him to the roller coaster. Jensen tries to slow him down. “Wait a second kid, we need to get tickets first!”

Jared reaches into his pocket and comes out with a bunch of them. “Got it!”

Jensen frowns. “Hey, I said I wanted to pay tonight!” Not that Jensen would be able to pay for a lot of rides, but still. He could cover a couple.

“You said you wanted to buy us lunch. Or dinner, whatever. You didn’t say anything about the ride tickets. Those are on me. Come on!”

Jared starts dragging Jensen again and he doesn’t have time to argue. And Jensen knows it’s pointless to argue with Jared so he allows the kid to have his way. They ride the roller coaster and Jensen honestly can’t remember the last time he did that. Maybe when his parents took Mack and him to a carnival when they were kids. Jensen never realized how much he had missed it. When they exit the ride, Jensen is actually smiling and his throat hurts from screaming so much and when he looks over at Jared, the kid is smiling at him.

“See? I told you you needed some fun in your life!”

They go on a bunch of other rides, some thrilling and even the silly ones. Jensen enjoys all of them. It’s hard to admit but Jared was right. Jensen really needed this, to allow himself to have some fun. He still feels guilty for not bringing Mack though, but perhaps he can bring her soon if he saves a bit of money. That would be nice.

Eventually Jared tells Jensen he’s hungry so they go find a hot dog booth. Jensen buys two for each and Cokes, and then they go find a picnic table to eat their food. As they eat, Jensen watches Jared. He looks truly happy spending time at this simple carnival eating a hot dog, which must be something he’s not used to just as much as Jensen isn’t, but for very different reasons. Jared is used to the best things money can buy, Jensen is sure he must not be impressed with this since he surely visited Disney and other awesome theme parks countless times. And yet, Jared seems to be genuinely enjoying their night, not just faking it for Jensen’s sake. Jensen feels a good vibe emanating from Jared, he feels more and more that he truly is a good guy, he’s only clueless. Jensen thinks for a few moments, and he makes a decision hoping he won’t regret it.

“My life wasn’t always this mess ya know,” Jensen starts after swallowing a bite of his hot dog. Jared looks at him with widened eyes, Jensen knows his curiosity is piqued but he surprisingly doesn’t say anything, just waits for Jensen to go on. He takes a deep breath, getting ready to tell Jared about his life. Jensen knows all about Jared, now it’s the kid’s turn.

“My childhood and teen years were really great. I had my parents and Mack, and a lot of friends. We never had lots of money but we were happy. We lived in a modest house and my folks worked their asses off to give me and my sister a comfortable life. Their dream was to get us to college. And that was the plan up until I finished high school. I was going to college at the end of the summer, but then one night my folks died in a car crash. They were going to pick up my sister from a party and a drunk driver t-boned them. They died instantly.”

Jensen makes a pause and notices Jared has stopped eating, he’s just holding his hot dog and staring intently at Jensen. Jensen licks his lip before continuing. “My world collapsed that day. I was only eighteen and had an eight year old sister to take care of. We had no grandparents, nobody that could take us in, we were completely on our own. I had the money my folks had saved for my college tuition and that helped us get by for a while, but of course that ended eventually. I only managed to get crappy jobs that paid not even close to what we needed. We lost our home eventually because of course I couldn’t afford the mortgage. We ended up in the not so nice part of Austin, and I met Chris. He helped us get a place to live in his apartment building and the owner agreed on a cheap rent. It’s not nice or anything but it’s a roof over our heads.

“But it was hard to earn money. I couldn’t keep any jobs and eventually Chris taught me how to break into nice houses to steal money and other stuff to sell. I want you to understand Jared, I do this because I have no other choice. I’m not proud of it and if I had another option, I would take it. I try to get money from more reliable sources but sometimes I just can’t, and we need to eat. I know it may be hard for you to understand, you come from a completely different reality. You are like the people who live in the houses I break into, you’ve always had everything. But for some of us, it’s not that easy. More often than not I have to choose whether to get food for myself or my sister, and I never choose myself because I have to put her first, I have to take care of her, she’s only fifteen. I don’t want her to have to work just yet, I want her to focus on her education for now. That’s why I asked to bring the burger back home that day, I couldn’t fathom leaving her without anything while I had two awesome burgers, ya know? I have to take care of Mack. Life has not been easy for me but I do what I can to survive, and I’m gonna keep fighting as much as I can.”

Jensen takes a few bites of his hot dog as he allows his words to hang between them. Eventually Jared breaks the silence.

“God, Jensen… I could never imagine that. Thanks for telling me about yourself, and I’m sorry you had to go through so much being so young.”

Jensen shrugs. “Just wanted to share some stuff with you, guess you earned the right to know a little about me. But I don’t ever want you to feel sorry for me. Yes, my life sucks but I do what I can to get by. I don’t need pity from anyone.”

At that, Jared smiles and starts eating again. “I don’t pity you at all. I admire and respect you, actually. It must not be easy to do so much just to be able to put food on the table and a roof over your heads.”

Jensen snorts. “Yeah, _you_ wouldn’t know a thing about that.”

Jared reaches over and squeezes Jensen’s forearm briefly. “No, but I’m learning.”

Once they are both fed, they walk around the carnival in silence for a while, and Jared tries to convince Jensen to go on the ferris wheel. Jensen is immediately wary.

“Ughhh I don’t know about that,” he says while he looks up at the thing. He’s so not a fan of ferris wheels. He hasn’t been in one for years but he still remembers from when he used to go to carnivals as a kid.

“Come on Jensen, pleeeease! We have to wait because we just ate, this is the only ride we can go on now to pass the time. Pretty please?”

Jensen studies Jared’s fucking puppy dog eyes for a few moments and finally sighs, rolling his eyes. Damn it. “Fine!”

Jared smiles and drags Jensen to the line. It’s not too long and soon Jared is handing their tickets to the guy. Jensen steps into the car and when he sits down, he immediately feels nervous. Jared sits down besides him and gives Jensen a smile, who only tries to reciprocate. When the restraint is in place Jensen holds tightly on it and Jared nudges him. “Dude, you got on the thrill rides no problem but you’re scared of a ferris wheel?”

“I’m not scared!” Jensen answers too fast, but when the thing starts moving he lets out a gasp.

Jared places his hand on top of Jensen’s on the restraint, and squeezes it. “It’s gonna be fine, I’m here to protect you from the big bad ferris wheel!”

“Asshole,” Jensen mumbles but doesn’t remove his hand. As they start to go up, Jensen keeps his gaze down and tries to keep his breathing under control.

When they’re almost at the top, Jared speaks close to Jensen’s ear. “Look around, Jensen. It’s worth it, I promise!”

Jensen takes a deep breath and slowly looks up. Jared is right, they can see a good part of the city from up here and it’s indeed beautiful. He watches it for a few seconds in wonder but then the car swings a bit and Jensen’s heart beats fast again.

“I like being up here but at the same time I want it to end soon, I think. This thing makes me a bit nervous.”

When they’re right at the top, Jared takes him completely by surprise. Without any warning he closes the distance between them and plants a kiss on Jensen’s lips. Jensen is completely paralyzed on the spot, his eyes wide, Jared is impossibly close to him. Jensen is a nanosecond away from pushing Jared away but the kid frames Jensen’s face with a hand and murmurs into his lips.

“Don’t think for one second, just kiss me back. Please?”

In a couple of seconds, a million things go through Jensen’s mind. Almost all of them are reasons why he shouldn’t do this. This could end up so badly. They have nothing in common. Jared has everything and Jensen has nothing. They are completely opposites. But as Jensen breathes and picks up on Jared’s scent, how warm he feels around him, all coherent thoughts dissipate. For once in his life, Jensen allows himself to let his guard down and chooses not to think about the consequences. Just for now, he chooses to enjoy the ride. So with his free hand, Jensen grabs the back of Jared’s neck and presses his lips harder against Jared’s, closing his eyes, and the kid’s lips part. Jensen licks the inside of Jared’s mouth intensely and he responds. Jensen allows himself to get lost in all the sensations, it has been so fucking long since he kissed someone he’d nearly forgotten what it was like. And this right here? It feels fucking amazing.

Jensen’s hold on the restraint loosens and he turns his palm up, linking his fingers with Jared’s, and both of them squeeze tight. They kiss passionately for a few moments until Jensen pulls away but only a few inches, and both gasp into each other’s mouths. Jared tastes like hot dog, coke and of course, Jared himself. It’s a great combination.

“Still want the ride to end soon?” Jared whispers, giving Jensen a cocky smile as if he has planned this all along. Jensen pulls back further and looks at Jared through narrowed eyelids.

“Did you plan all of this, kid?”

Jared gives him the most innocent look he can muster, the only thing missing is the halo. “Of course not, Jen! I was just caught up by the moment, I promise!”

Jensen lifts an eyebrow, not missing how Jared called him _Jen_ for the first time but he doesn’t bring it up. “Yeah, right.”

“I’ll tell you what,” Jared starts, pulling both hands away and breaking all contacts with Jensen. “It’s up to you now. If you decide you don’t want anything to do with me, then don’t kiss me again while we’re on the ferris wheel. It will be answer enough for me.”

At that, Jared looks away and Jensen’s mind fills again with thoughts. God, this is such a bad idea. Like, royally bad. Not even breaking into houses is as bad as getting involved with Jared. They are from opposite words and Jensen is the one who may end up hurt in this. He should stay away from Jared until they’re off this damn thing and give the kid his answer.

But as Jensen studies Jared, a stronger feeling takes its place inside of him. Yes, Jared is annoying, he’s a clueless spoiled kid who knows nothing about life. But he’s learning. He’s not the same guy Jensen met all those weeks ago. Under all of that there is a guy with a good heart, a guy who managed to break Jensen’s walls and reach inside of him. Jensen hasn’t allowed himself to feel in so long, he’s thirsty for it. Jared makes him feel again, and even though Jensen knows he will very likely end up with a broken heart, he finds out he really wants to feel. Jensen wants to feel alive again, and Jared gives him that. It’s hard to admit, but damn it, Jensen likes Jared.

So Jensen reaches around Jared and cups his face, making the kid turn around to face him. He looks intensely at Jared. “Answer me honestly, kid. Do you like me?”

Jared doesn’t even hesitate, giving Jensen an earnest look. “Yes.”

“I don’t have anything.”

“I know. I don’t care.”

Jensen frowns. “Why me, Jared?”

Jared shrugs. “Because you’re grumpy and gorgeous and you clean up a square like nobody else.” Jared pauses and lets out a breath before continuing, eyes locked on Jensen’s. “There’s no explanation, Jensen. I don’t care how much money there is in your bank account, I don’t care if you live in a crappy apartment, and before you ask, I promise this is not a pity thing. You say I’m spoiled and that I don’t know better, but I do know what I want. I promise you this is for real. Believe me, please.”

Jensen decides to listen to his heart for once in his life and instead of answering, he pulls Jared towards him, fusing their lips together. This time they don’t deepen the kiss, the ride is almost over and Jensen doesn’t want to put on a show. So after a few moments they gently break apart but Jensen touches Jared’s forehead with his.

“What are you doing to me, kid?”

Jared smiles and plants a quick kiss on Jensen’s cheek, pulling away as the ride comes to an end. “I’m not a kid!”

Jensen laughs as Jared steps out of the car and pulls Jensen along by the hand.

Once they are back on safe ground, Jensen feels immediately that something has changed between them. They start walking around the park much closer to each other than before, they don’t hold hands because both of them know better than to do that, but their shoulders touch the whole time and their hands occasionally brush as they go. They share smiles and looks, and Jensen’s heart feels so much fuller. He finds he wants to kiss Jared again soon. He’s wondering where he could take the kid to do just that when Jared directs them to the game booths.

“Come on Jen! I want the shooting one!” Jared starts dragging Jensen towards the booths by his forearm.

“What are you doing Jared? These are so lame!”

Jared shakes his head. “No they’re not! I’m very good at shooting. And I promised I’d win a teddy bear for you, didn’t I?”

“You know you don’t need to fulfill that promise, don’t you?” Jensen asks as they arrive at the booth.

“Yeah, I do know,” Jared replies as he hands the ticket to the booth guy. “But I _want_ to. So if you’ll excuse me.”

Jensen rolls his eyes and stays behind as he watches Jared picking up the gun and aiming for the cans. Surprising Jensen he makes perfect shots, and starts jumping up and down with his arms in the air.

“See Jen?? I told you I was good! Now turn around while I choose the prize, it’s a surprise!”

Jensen scoffs but does as Jared asked, smiling to himself. He just can’t help it, Jared brings out hidden emotions in Jensen.

After less than a minute Jared’s voice comes from just behind Jensen. “Close your eyes, Jen!” Jensen does it, and senses Jared walking around him. “Okay, open them!”

When Jensen opens his eyes, he’s faced with a blue Care Bear that Jared is holding. “A Care Bear, Jared? Really?”

Jared shoves the bear in Jensen’s face. “Dude, that’s Grumpy Care Bear! Don’t you know anything?”

As Jensen takes a close look at the bear, he notices that it looks grumpy indeed, and there’s a dark cloud on his tummy. Jensen can’t help the laugh that escapes him, and he shakes his head looking fondly at Jared. “Did you know this bear was available at that booth?”

Jared’s cheeks turn red instantly and he has _guilty_ written all over his face. “No! Maybe. Okay, I saw it when we were walking here and it was just perfect! I thought it was perfect at least. Do you like it, Jen? I got it for you.”

Jared looks at Jensen with a hopeful expression, holding up the bear, and Jensen’s chest loosens up a bit. He closes the distance between them and plants a quick kiss on Jared’s cheek as he takes the offered bear from him. “I love it. Thank you, Jay.”

It’s the first time Jensen refers to Jared as _Jay_ and that change isn’t lost on the kid, who gives him a blinding smile. “Awesome! Come on, there’s still some rides we can go!”

They spend another couple of hours going on various rides, and whenever they do, they hold hands and kiss when there’s a chance. Jensen holds his bear tightly in his hand the whole time. It’s late when they decide it’s time to go home, and Jensen has the strange feeling that he doesn’t want the night to end. And judging by the way Jared is glued to Jensen’s side as they walk towards the exit, a hand on his lower back, the kid doesn’t want it to end either. When they’re back at the entrance both of them stop and face each other.

“So…” Both of them start at the same time, and end up chuckling. Jensen makes a motion for Jared to go on. The kid smiles.

“Thank you for coming tonight, Jen. It was a perfect night, I loved it.”

Jensen smiles back. “I loved it too. Thanks for convincing me to come and for being so stubborn. It was a great night, it’s been a long time since I had this much fun.”

Jared reaches out and takes Jensen’s hand. “Can I give you a ride home?”

Jensen shakes his head. “Better not. The neighborhood I live in isn’t very nice, I don’t want you there with your fancy ass car. I’ll take the bus, don’t worry.”

Jared apparently feels it’s useless to argue with Jensen so he just nods. “Fine. But can I at least drive you to the bus stop? I know it has to be at least a little walk from here, this place is pretty deserted.”

Jensen nods. “Fine, that you can do.”

Jared smiles widely and they start walking to the parking lot. Jensen takes a chance and reaches out for Jared’s hand, linking their fingers. Jared squeezes tight and his smile grows even more. He directs Jensen to his shining blue Cherokee, and he lets out a whistle.

“Whoa, that’s nice kid! Good choice!”

Jared smiles proudly as he pats the roof of the car. “That’s my baby, and we have a lot of fun together! I’ll let you drive her one of these days if you want!”

Jensen shrugs. “It has been so long since I last drove a car. Dunno if I remember it.”

“It’s not rocket science, I’m sure you’ll remember,” Jared says as he makes a motion for Jensen to get inside. He takes the driver’s seat and Jensen gives Jared directions to the bus stop. As he starts the drive, Jared takes Jensen’s hand and holds it the entire time.

When they reach the bus stop, Jared stops the car by the curbside and turns off the engine. Jensen doesn’t waste time, he cups Jared’s face and brings the kid in for a kiss. Jared comes willingly, and they get lost in each other for a while. If the world was perfect, Jared would be coming home with Jensen so they could at least spend a little more time together, getting to know one another better. But it’s real life and that can’t happen yet, Jensen needs to get back to reality soon.

They break apart and Jared gives him a sad look. “I’m gonna miss you, Wednesday is so far away. We can’t even talk until then.”

Jensen feels bummed that he doesn’t have a phone so he can at least text Jared, but he just cannot afford one right now, he has much bigger priorities. “I know, I wish we could talk too. Why don’t you give me your number, I’ll try to figure out a way to at least give you a call.”

Jared smiles and nods, reaching into his glove compartment and coming out with a small notepad and a pen. He scribbles down his number and gives it to Jensen, who puts it inside his pocket. “Don’t lose it. I’ll be waiting for your call!”

Jensen gives him a quick kiss on the lips. “I promise I’ll call.”

Jared wraps his arm around Jensen and holds him tight. Jensen returns it, burying his face against Jared’s neck and inhales his scent. They stay like that for a few minutes before breaking apart, and with one last kiss Jensen climbs out of the car. He leans down before walking away, looking at Jared through the open window.

“Take care.”

“You too.”

“I had fun tonight.”

“Me too.”

Jensen smiles during the whole ride back home, holding his teddy bear tightly in his hands. Jensen knows he should be careful, but for now he allows himself to be just happy.


	7. Chapter 7

__

_**Jensen** _

Jensen arrives at his building and decides to stop by at his apartment first before going over to Chris’ so he can leave the teddy bear in his room. He doesn’t want his sister to see it since that will raise questions, Jensen had told her he had a job tonight. Jensen hides the bear under his pillow, and then goes to Chris’ apartment to get Mack.

When he arrives though, Chris tells him Mack is sleeping already and he should leave her there, which Jensen agrees. Both of them go to the roof for a cigarette, and Jensen tells Chris what happened between Jared and him. He talks about how he opened up to Jared, telling the kid his life story and Jared was sympathetic to it.

“That’s good Jenny,” Chris says once Jensen is finished. “You show that kid what the real world is like!”

Jensen just nods, looking at the sky as he takes a drag of his cigarette. He can see Chris frowning from the corner of his eye, but still doesn’t say anything.

“Is that all that happened Jenny?”

Jensen is quiet for a few moments but then decides to go all the way. “Jared and I went on the ferris wheel and he ended up kissing me.”

Jensen’s gaze finally travels over to Chris, who has his eyes widened. “Excuse me? And then what happened?”

“I kissed him back,” Jensen shrugs.

“Care to elaborate, please?”

Jensen sighs. “It was good, okay? I don’t know. I guess I didn’t allow myself to think about Jared that way but when he kissed me something loosened inside of me. I know we are ridiculously different, he lives in an opposite world than ours, but I don’t know… the fucking kid has _something_ , you know?”

Chris gives him a mischievous smile. “I knew you had a crush on Richie Rich! I know you guys are so different but as I told you Jenny, you may end up surprised. Just please be careful. Like you said, he’s from a completely different reality than ours and this could end up badly. I hope Jared’s feelings are legit but you just never know. I don’t know, just try not to get too attached too soon. I don’t want to see you broken hearted, okay?”

Jensen nods and doesn’t answer. He’s terrified of that as well.

_**Jared** _

Jared tells Chad about his night with Jensen at the carnival as they play video games the following day. He tells his friend that Jensen shared his life story with Jared, but he doesn’t tell Chad about it because he knows it’s personal. It’s funny because the old Jared wouldn’t have cared about that at all, but he sees things differently now. Jensen confided in him, and Jared won’t break his trust. He does tell Chad how he gathered the courage to kiss Jensen on the ferris wheel, making his friend pause the game to look at him.

“Are you for real Jaybird?? Did you really take the initiative to kiss Jensen?”

Jared nods, telling Chad how everything happened. Jared still can’t believe he did that. He honestly wasn’t planning on it, but he knew he wanted to. Jared wasn’t even sure Jensen was going to show up, it was much more likely that Jensen would change his mind and ditch Jared. He was so nervous as he waited, he even arrived earlier to buy tickets for them. Jared knew Jensen enough to know for sure he wouldn’t let Jared buy the ride tickets, but if he bought them beforehand Jensen wouldn’t be able to say anything. If he didn’t show up, Jared would give the tickets to some kid.

But Jensen did show up, and when Jared saw him he felt so relieved and happy. Jared could tell Jensen tried to dress up a bit better, even if he was still wearing old clothes. If he already looked that good like this, Jared could only imagine how ridiculously hot Jensen would look in designer clothes. Jared himself chose a simple outfit, he didn’t want to stand out. He wanted Jensen to feel they were equals even though they’re so different.

The night was great, Jensen was in a good mood for a change and they had a lot of fun. When they sat down to eat, Jensen surprised Jared and finally told him his heartbreaking life story. Something shifted inside of Jared hearing that, how hard life has been on Jensen. Jared really lived in a bubble, he always had everything and never had to be strong about anything. Jensen had to mature at eighteen years old and take responsibility for a child, Jared can’t even imagine something like that. When he was eighteen himself, the only thing he knew how to do was partying. Jared realized how little did he know. And hearing all of that made Jared feel closer to Jensen, and he knew he liked the grumpy guy even more after that.

Jared can’t tell if he planned the kiss or not. Maybe he did, he wanted to go on the ferris wheel with Jensen and see what would happen. Jared knew he _wanted_ to kiss Jensen, that’s for sure. He had never felt this urge so strong for anyone else, boy or girl. Jensen made him feel something so different, he wanted to spend more and more time with the guy. So when Jensen started freaking out about the ferris wheel, Jared decided to take a chance. They were up high looking down at the beautiful scenery, and he couldn’t resist. He knew very well there was a good chance Jensen would punch him, he wasn’t even sure Jensen liked guys yet, but he did it anyway. And boy, was it worth it. Kissing Jensen was a heavenly experience, he had never felt something so strong while kissing anyone else. It was like they _fit_ , it was hard to explain. Jared only knew he wanted to kiss Jensen a lot more.

The rest of the night was magical. Jared dragged Jensen to the game booths and when he saw the Grumpy Care Bear, he knew what he had to do. He tried hard and won it for Jensen, and the look on his face was priceless. He tried to look annoyed but he clutched the bear in his hand throughout the rest of the evening. Jared didn’t want to leave, and he felt that Jensen didn’t either. He had wanted to drive Jensen home but he refused, saying his neighborhood was too dangerous, or maybe he felt ashamed of the place he lived, didn’t want Jared to see it. But Jared doesn’t mind, he knows Jensen doesn’t have money and that’s okay, Jared is learning that. He’s realizing he likes Jensen for the person he is, not for his possessions. Maybe that’s what it means to really, truly like someone.

When Jared is done telling Chad about everything, his friend is looking at him with a smile on his face. “Man, you and Aladdin are really a thing, who would’ve guessed?”

Jared just shrugs, not saying anything. He isn’t even sure what to say.

“You really like this dude, don’t you Jaybird?” Chad asks, suddenly turning serious.

“I guess so. Never felt like this about anyone else. I know we’re so different, we come from opposite realities but I like him. I don’t know what’s gonna happen, but I really want for this to work.”

“Well, I hope you’re ready for the battle,” Chad says as he unpauses the game.

Jared knows he is. For Jensen, he’s ready for any battle.

Jensen calls Jared on Monday evening. He was feeling so anxious already, wondering if Jensen had thought better and decided Jared wasn’t worth the trouble, that he _really_ was only a spoiled brat. Jared hates that Jensen doesn’t have a fucking phone so he can at least text him and see if Jensen is still interested in him. Jared tries to believe that Jensen couldn’t find a way to call him, and that’s what is really keeping them from talking.

When Jared’s phone rings and an unknown number appears on the screen, Jared quickly taps the screen to answer it and brings it to his ear. When Jared hears Jensen’s voice on the other side, a huge smile spreads across his face. Jensen apologizes for not calling earlier, he says he’s using a pay phone and can’t talk much, but he wanted to call and say hello to Jared. They chat for a little while but eventually Jensen says he must go, he’s running out of coins. Even though Jared wants to talk more he doesn’t insist that Jensen stay on the line, he knows his money is short and he needs it for more important things than speaking on the phone. So after assuring Jensen he will be at the square on Wednesday and that he misses him, Jared says goodbye to Jensen. He sleeps with a smile on his face that night, and he can’t wait for Wednesday to come.

*

When the day to see Jensen finally arrives, Jared is pretty much bouncing up and down with excitement. He brings food and something else he wants to give Jensen to the square with him. When Jared arrives, he spots Jensen raking leaves with his back turned to him and singing in a low voice. Jared knows Jensen’s never done that before.

Jared quickly places the paper bag on a bench and approaches Jensen from behind, wrapping his arms around the man, who startles.

“How’s my favorite Grumpy?” Jared asks as he buries his face against the other man's neck and tightens his hold around Jensen, who relaxes and hugs Jared back with his free hand. Jensen turns his face towards Jared, who gives him a quick kiss on the lips.

“Hard to admit, but better now.” Jensen lets go of the rake and turns around in Jared’s arms, giving him a proper hug. Jared hugs him back tight, and just allows himself to feel Jensen’s warmth for a few moments. When they pull apart, Jared smiles.

“I missed you.”

Jensen looks around, making sure there’s nobody watching and since they’re partially hidden behind a tree, he plants a lingering kiss on Jared’s mouth.

“I missed you too.” Jensen answers as he takes a step away from him.

“What do you say I help you clean up and then we sit down to eat? I brought Taco Bell today!”

Jensen’s face lights up at that, and he looks like a child all of the sudden. “Wanna make it more fun? How about you pick up the trash and change the trash bags while I finish raking the leaves and sweeping around, and whoever finishes up first wins?”

Jared’s eyebrows shoot up. “Is that a dare?”

Jensen picks up the rake and runs back to his spot. “I’m winning already!

Jared runs to pick up the trash bags and start his task. They keep teasing each other as they work, and by the time Jared is finished, Jensen is already sitting at the bench waiting for him.

“I win!”

Jared sits down next to Jensen after washing his hands. “And what did you win?”

Jensen cocks his head to the side and lowers his voice. “I think I’ll save my prize for when it’s convenient.”

Jared readjusts himself on the bench as he feels his dick stirring in his pants just hearing Jensen’s low voice. God, this man.

“Shall we eat then?” Jared changes the subject and reaches for the paper bag, coming out with big burritos for them. They eat everything in silence, and when they finish Jared pushes the bag towards Jensen.

“I brought extra burritos and quesadillas so you can take home to Mack. Do you think she’ll like it?”

Jensen gives him a kind smile when Jared mentions his sister. “She will love it. Thank you Jay, you didn’t have to do that.”

Jared shrugs. “Well, I wanted to. Maybe someday I can meet her too? She must be a nice girl.”

Jensen nods. “Yeah, she is. And maybe you can meet her, if you behave. Let’s see.”

Jared immediately makes a guilty face and Jensen picks up on it. “What?”

“Well… I have something for you. I may have misbehaved but I hope you will forgive me and accept it.”

Jensen narrows his eyes. “What is it?”

Jared reaches into his pocket and comes up with a phone. “Here.” Jensen’s eyes instantly widen and he opens his mouth undoubtedly to say he won’t accept a phone from Jared, but he holds up a hand and continues to talk before Jensen has a chance to say something.

“Before you say what I know you’re gonna say, lemme explain. This is not a new phone that I bought for you. It’s my old phone, the one I used before my current one. It was just tossed inside a drawer in my room, and I think it’s better that it has a use instead of just lying around. I just want to be able to talk to you while we’re not together, and the easiest way to do that is if you have a phone too. So we can at least text each other. Think of it as a loan if you prefer, if you feel more comfortable with it. You can give it back to me once you’re able to get your own. I just want to be able to talk to you, that’s all. Please, accept it.”

Jensen studies Jared for a few moments and then his gaze lowers to the phone. Jared offers it to him and Jensen hesitantly takes it from him. He examines the iPhone 6 which has some scratches, proving that it has obviously been used. Jensen presses the home button and the screen lights up, showing a picture of Jared as lock screen. Jensen snorts.

“Does that mean I’m gonna have to keep looking at your face everytime I use it?”

“Well, we can take a selfie of both of us and change it if you prefer.”

Without waiting for an answer, Jared takes the phone from Jensen and unlocks it, opening up the camera and scooting closer to Jensen. “Come here!”

“No, I look gross Jared!”

Jared kisses Jensen’s cheek and takes a picture of the moment. “I think you look gorgeous.”

“Hey! Don’t catch me off guard!” Jensen makes a face and Jared snaps another picture. The game goes on until Jared has a bunch of pictures of them, some spontaneous and the last ones where Jensen finally relented and started posing. Jared swipes through them and smiles, choosing a random one to use as background. After sending the pictures to himself he hands the phone to Jensen.

“Here you go! Now your phone looks even better!”

Jensen takes it and turns serious. “I hope you know I’m not with you to get free things.”

Jared risks a quick kiss on Jensen’s lips. “I know. You like me because I’m irresistible and the best guy ever, admit it.”

Jensen’s lips turn up and he rolls his eyes. “I don’t know why I put up with you.”

Jared caresses Jensen’s hair. “It’s because we’re meant to be, silly.”

_**Jensen** _

Jensen never intended to fall for Jared. Hell, if someone told him a few weeks ago that this would happen, he would have laughed his ass off. Jared was supposed to be just a spoiled kid and it should have stayed that way. Jensen never could have imagined Jared would captivate him the way he did, and yet here they are. Jensen can’t stop thinking about the kid, he’s terrified of ending up heart broken because he just knows this will happen at some point, and yet he can’t help himself. He likes to be close to Jared, he likes to talk to him. He even accepted a borrowed phone from Jared so they could talk more. That’s something Jensen would never have done under other circumstances.

Jensen finally arrives home after working a job, it has been hours since he parted ways with Jared and it hurts to admit but Jensen misses him. Jensen was able to get some money today and he will be back tomorrow, it still won’t be enough to take Jared out to eat something but he will try and save a bit. And Jensen has decided he’s going to try harder to find a permanent job, even if it isn’t much, just so he’s able to stop stealing from others. He wants to do better so he deserves to be with someone like Jared. He places the Taco Bell paper bag on the small counter and takes the phone out of his pocket alongside with the charger Jared also gave him. He quickly types a text to Jared saying he’s back home and asking how he’s doing when his sister comes out of the bathroom. Jensen puts the phone and charger back in his pocket.

“Hey Jensen! Oh my god, Taco Bell!” Mack goes for the bag and starts rummaging inside when a loud beep comes from Jensen’s pocket and Mack instantly turns, a frown on her face.

“Was that a phone?”

_Fuck._

Jensen decides to tell the truth, there’s no point in hiding things from Mack. “Yep.”

His sister raises both eyebrows. “Where did you get a phone Jensen? I thought you didn’t have money for that.”

And just like that, Jensen decides to tell her all about Jared. There’s no reason to hide. So he sits Mack down and tells her he met a guy, he only hides the fact that both were breaking into a house, but he tells her almost everything else, omitting a few details here and there. He does tell Mack that Jared is a very loving and caring guy and he kind of likes him. Mack is smiling from ear to ear when Jensen finishes.

“Oh my god Jensen! I’m so glad you met someone! I’m sure he’s an amazing guy from the way you talk about him. Do you have any pictures of him?”

Jensen unlocks the phone and shows Mack the few pictures they took earlier. Mack lets out a shriek. “Holy shit Jensen look at that! He’s fucking gorgeous! Oh my god! I wish I had met him before you did!”

Jensen pulls the phone away from her. “Take your eyes off him!”

Mack laughs. “I wouldn’t dream of it! Actually… I _can_ dream about it. I already ship you guys together!”

Jensen frowns. “What is shipping?”

Mack rolls her eyes. “Oh my god Jensen how old are you? Since I like both of you together, I ship your relation _ship_. You need a shipping name.” She makes a pensive face. “Jenred? Jarsen?”

Jensen scoffs and gets up from the couch. “I’m going to take a shower. Eat your dinner.”

Mack is still trying to come up with a ship name for them when Jensen closes the bathroom door and he can’t help a laugh. He finally checks Jared’s answer, who says he is doing fine but misses Jensen. He smiles like a teenage girl staring at the screen.

It has been a while since Jensen felt this light.

Over the next few days, Jensen is on a mission to get a real job. He prints out resumes at the library and goes around the city giving them out. He doesn’t tell Jared about it when they text or speak on the phone or even when they meet up the following Wednesday. He doesn’t want Jared to find a way to help him, he’s sure the kid knows a lot of people and could find Jensen a job in no time, but Jensen doesn’t want that. He wants to do it himself, that’s something he won’t let go of.

Finally Jensen manages to get hired to work at a convenience store in a gas station, it’s not great money but enough to get by if he still manages to get extra jobs here and there. He explains right away to the owner that he can’t work on Wednesdays in the afternoon and also the reason why. The guy, Robert, is a nice guy and tells Jensen he can come once he’s done and work a little later on Wednesdays. Jensen is ecstatic, he can’t wait to tell Mack, Chris, and most of all, Jared.

Predictably, his sister and best friend are very excited about the news, congratulating Jensen on his new job. Jensen is nervous, he hopes he can hold on to the job this time, and it’s not like the other times where something always happened and he ended up getting fired after only a few days. Before telling Jared though, Jensen decides to work for one day so he can see how he does. He starts tomorrow, and if Robert doesn’t like him at the end of the day and decides he can’t stay, Jensen won’t even bother telling Jared.

As it turns out, Jensen has a very peaceful first day. He learns things fast and does everything he’s told to. When his shift is over Robert tells Jensen he did a good job and he’s expected to return the following day. Jensen is jumping up and down when he leaves the store and can’t resist the impulse to text Jared saying he has good news. Jared answers right away demanding that Jensen tells him, but Jensen doesn’t want to tell Jared over the phone, so he promises to do it when they meet on Wednesday. It’s only Saturday and it’s gonna be hard to wait until then, but they aren’t meeting before that. Jared invites him to go have a burger at Shake Shack so Jensen can tell him the news. Jensen refuses at first, he doesn’t want Jared paying for things even more than he already does, and Jensen himself still has to wait until he’s paid for the first time at his new job, so he can’t cover it this time. But Jared sends him a selfie where he’s pouting, asking pretty please for Jensen to go eat with him because he misses him. Jensen doesn’t answer for a few minutes, he does have principles but he also wants to see Jared. Wednesday is too far away and soon he is gonna have money to take Jared out anyway so he finally agrees. Jensen takes the bus to Shake Shack, he blatantly refuses when Jared suggests he can pick Jensen up. That’s too much.

By the time Jensen arrives, Jared is at the door waiting for him. When the kid spots Jensen he gives him a huge smile and walks towards him for a hug. Jensen hugs him back and smiles into his skin. He’s already glad he decided to come.

After getting their burgers, they find a table and sit down to eat. Jared speaks before taking the first bite. “I’m so curious Jen, what do you have to tell me?”

Jensen smiles as he answers. “I have a job. A permanent one.”

Jared stares at him with his mouth agape and eyes widened. “Oh my god Jen, really?” As Jensen nods, Jared smiles widely. “That’s fucking amazing, Jen! Where?”

Jensen tells Jared about it, adding that it’s not much but at least it’s a start. Jared shakes his head.

“But it is much, Jen! It’s a job, a permanent one like you said and that’s a huge thing. I’m sure you’re gonna be great at it and in the future you’re gonna find something better. Maybe you can even start studying again someday? That would be cool, huh?”

Jensen bites the inside of his cheek as he thinks about it. It actually _would_ be cool if he could go to college someday, even if it’s community college. He misses studying, he was actually good at it. Jared is totally right, that could happen someday, so he can have a better future and give one to Mack as well. Jensen feels warmer inside with Jared’s support. A job like that must be nothing to Jared, who has so much money, but he seems genuinely happy for Jensen and also seems to understand it’s a huge step for him. Jensen is glad to see how much Jared has changed, and how he’s starting to understand how the real world works.

They eat their burgers as they talk about random things and laugh their asses off. Once they are done they decide to go for a walk around the park in front of Shake Shack. The park is pretty much empty since it’s getting dark already, so Jensen takes a risk and holds Jared’s hand, who smiles at him.

“So…” Jensen starts after they walk in comfortable silence for a while. “I told my sister about us. She’s very excited about it and thinks you’re hot. I told her to keep away.”

Jared throws his head back and laughs, and Jensen smiles at the sound. “Well she’s a smart girl. I _am_ hot.” He leans over and whispers on Jensen’s ear. “You’re hotter, though.”

Jensen chuckles and looks down, feeling his cheek warming up. “She’s trying to come up with a ship name for us. Do you know what shipping means?”

“Of course I do! You didn’t?”

Jensen shakes his head and Jared laughs again. “Dude, have you been living under a rock or something? People ship characters all the time.”

“We’re not characters.”

“Whatever. We do need a ship name because we’re an OTP. Do you know what an OTP means Jensen? That’s One True Pairing. It’s like _the_ couple that rules all other couples. That means us. We’re an OTP, Jen. And we truly need a name.”

“God, I’m never introducing you to Mack.”

“How about Jenared? Oh, wait! Both our names start with a J, how about J plus J? Huh?” Jared’s eyes go impossibly wide. “Oh my god! J-Squared! That’s perfect!”

Jensen tries not to smile, ‘cuz that will only encourage Jared, but he fails and of course Jared picks up on it. “You love it! It’s settled then, we are J-Squared. You can tell Mack about it, she’s gonna love it.”

They walk in silence for a few more moments before Jared talks again, his voice more serious this time.

“Did your parents know you were gay?”

Jensen nods. “Yep. Never hid anything from them. They were pretty cool about it, never gave me a hard time even if this is Texas and they were kind of traditional. I miss them.”

Jared nudges Jensen with his shoulder. “I bet they were awesome people. Wish I could have met them.”

“Me too.” After a few moments of silence, Jensen goes on. “What about your family? Do they know?”

Jared waits a few minutes to answer and Jensen waits patiently. “Well, to be honest I’m not even sure I am gay per se, I like girls but I also like boys. Maybe I’m bi? I don’t know. I told my mom I met a guy, you, and ended up telling her that I kind of like guys too. She was pretty cool about it. Didn’t tell my dad yet though. But I will soon, just trying to work up the courage.”

Jensen squeezes Jared’s hand. “It’s gonna be okay, I’m sure he will be cool with it just like your mom.”

Jensen directs Jared to a bench hidden behind some bushes so they can have some privacy. They sit down facing each other and Jensen places a strand of hair behind Jared’s ear, and keeps caressing it as they talk.

“Have you kissed other guys before me? Or only girls?”

“I kissed some guys in the past.”

Jared’s cheeks turn pink and Jensen gives him a kind smile. “Have you done other things?”

Jared shakes his head. “No. Never had the courage, I guess. I always thought it would have to be someone I trusted, you know?”

Jensen nods and runs his fingers down Jared’s cheek, who leans into the touch. When Jared speaks again it’s in a lower voice, almost a whisper. “I trust you.”

Jensen’s heart grows twice the size at the admission, and his feelings for Jared grow even stronger. Jared lowers his gaze as if he’s suddenly shy after what he said, as if he’s afraid Jensen will mock him somehow. Jensen places a finger under Jared’s chin and lifts his face, making eye contact with him again and leaning closer.

“I’m gonna make sure I deserve this trust. I promise.”

Jensen brings Jared’s face closer and plants a kiss on his lips as he had been dying to do the whole evening. Since there’s nobody around they kiss for a long time, just enjoying each other. Jensen imagines what it must feel like to have all of Jared and he truly wants to find out soon.

The evening ends too soon as they walk out of the park a while later and Jensen says goodbye to Jared before going to the bus stop, again refusing a ride. Jared then decides to go wait for the bus with him to keep him company and Jensen appreciates it. When he spots the bus coming, Jensen gets up and Jared follows. As he waits for the other people to get on, Jensen turns to say goodbye to Jared.

“Take care. Text me when you get home.”

Jared nods. “You too.”

Jensen wants to kiss Jared goodbye but it’s probably not a good idea. Jared feels it too, so he discreetly links their forefingers for a few moments before letting go. “Let’s pretend that’s a secret kiss for when we can’t actually kiss. What do you say?”

Jensen smiles as he climbs on the first step of the bus. “I think it’s a great idea.”

As the bus drives away Jensen watches Jared, who watches him right back through the window until the bus takes a turn.

It dangerously feels like love.


	8. Chapter 8

__

_**Jensen** _

Things go by smoothly over the next days. Jensen settles into his new job and he keeps doing other things in his free time to earn extra cash. He and Jared text each other everyday and meet up a couple of times a week besides Wednesday. Jensen likes Jared more and more each passing day, Jared turned out to be a caring, funny and smart guy and Jensen just can’t resist him. The kid got under his armour and truly captivated him, and Jensen misses Jared when he’s not with him.

Jensen can’t wait to take things further with Jared. Ever since the kid told him he never went all the way with a man Jensen just can’t stop thinking about it. He can’t even imagine how amazing it would feel to be Jared’s first. Plus, Jensen hasn’t been with a guy for so long, he misses the closeness. He doesn’t want to rush things with Jared though, he wants the kid to be comfortable and decide when and if he wants to do it. Jared _did_ say he trusts Jensen, and that was an amazing thing to hear.

Jensen decides to make dinner for Jared at his place. He was able to save some money to get some ingredients, nothing fancy, but enough to cook a good meal. Jensen wants Jared to see his place, see firsthand Jensen’s reality and how different it is from his mansion, and that will show Jensen once and for all if Jared really likes him and is willing to be with him. Jensen would be lying if he said he doesn’t expect anything to happen after dinner, but he wants to leave it to Jared. He has no idea what’s gonna happen, he just wants to let it happen and see. Jensen does get condoms and a small bottle of lube, just in case. It never hurts to be prepared.

When Wednesday comes and it’s time to run the idea past Jared, Jensen feels suddenly shy. He starts having second thoughts about it, isn’t sure if Jared will want to go to that part of the town and see the hole Jensen lives in. He stays quieter than usual as they clean up the square, trying to work up the courage to say something, and Jared ends up picking up on it. As they sit down to eat, Jared finally speaks.

“Okay, spill it Jen. What’s bothering you?”

Jensen doesn’t waste time trying to pretend it’s nothing. He takes a bite of his pizza and chews, taking a few moments to prepare himself.

“I was wondering… I mean, you can say no if you want. It’s fine, I will understand, I promise. But would you like to come to my place for dinner on Saturday?”

Jensen feels his face warming up and he’s sure his cheeks must be pink. He tries not to break eye contact with Jared though.

Jared gives Jensen a wide smile and lets out a breath as if he’s relieved. “Oh my God, _that_ is what this was all about? You scared the hell out of me, I thought you were gonna break up with me or something! Of course I wanna have dinner at your place Jensen, why wouldn’t I?”

Jensen shrugs. “Well, I don’t live in a fancy place and I don’t have fancy china. It’s not gonna be anything too elaborate but I was able to save a bit of money to get some things and well… I really want for you to visit my place.”

Jared leans forward and plants a lingering kiss on Jensen’s lips. “I don’t care about any of that, Jen. Maybe I used to, not gonna lie. But I don’t anymore. I just want to be with you, and I don’t care what you cook for us or what kind of plates we eat off of. It can even be hot dogs, I love them. I’d really love to visit your apartment. It’s a date!”

Jensen smiles back at Jared, feeling relieved. At least he said yes. He hopes it doesn’t end up being a disaster.

Jensen is a pile of nerves on Saturday. He leaves work at 4 p.m. and heads to the grocery store for the ingredients. He decides to make spaghetti since it’s not too expensive. He buys tomatoes and minced beef so he can make the sauce from scratch. He’s gonna make some extra so Mack can eat it for lunch tomorrow. Jensen had told his sister that he would have Jared over for dinner and asked her if she would mind spending the night at Chris’ place. Mack had given Jensen a knowing smile and agreed under the condition that she was there when Jared arrived so she could meet him, and then she would leave. Jensen agreed to her plan. He also talked to Chris about it of course, and despite the usual warnings for Jensen to be careful, his friend gave him full support. He knows Chris cares and he’s grateful for that.

Jensen also finds some cheap chocolate ice cream and buys it for dessert. Jared had asked Jensen what he could bring and Jensen had answered that he got things covered but Jared insisted on bringing a bottle of wine, which Jensen agreed to.

Jensen goes home and starts getting everything ready. Mack talks nonstop about meeting Jared and how she can’t wait. Jensen finishes the homemade sauce as the pasta boils, and when both are ready he puts everything in a large dish with grated cheese on top so he can gratin it in the oven when Jared arrives.

Meanwhile Mack sets the table for them, placing the dishes, cutlery, napkins and glasses over an old tablecloth. Jensen doesn’t have wine glasses so they will have to use regular ones that don’t even match, he hopes Jared doesn’t mind.

Once everything is taken care of, Jensen goes to take a shower and get ready. He chooses his best clothes for the occasion. The doorbell rings a few minutes before seven. Jensen had asked Jared to take an Uber instead of driving his car here. He isn’t sure what could happen if he left a brand new Jeep Cherokee parked on the street and he doesn’t want to take risks, better to be safe than sorry. Jensen had given Jared his address as well as directions to get to his apartment.

Jensen opens the door feeling a bit afraid of the look he will find on Jared’s face, if he will be disgusted or wary of his surroundings. But the only thing he sees is a huge smile and clear excitement on the kid’s face.

“Hey Jay, you made it! Did you get here okay?” Jensen smiles right back as Jared takes a step forward to wrap Jensen in a bear hug.

When they break apart, Jared answers. “I did! No problem at all, the Uber guy left me right in front of the building. Thanks for inviting me over!”

Jensen opens the door wider so Jared can get inside. “Come in!” As Jared does, Mack jumps from the couch. “This is my sister, Mackenzie. Mack, this is Jared. Sorry Jay, she really wanted to meet you. She’s going over to my friend’s place upstairs to leave us alone.”

Jared walks further inside, placing the wine bottle he had been holding on the table, the smile still on his face as he addresses Mack. “It’s so great to meet you Mack! Jen has told me a lot about you!” Jared wraps her in a hug too, and she hugs him back.

“Wow, you’re really tall and gorgeous,” she says as Jared lets her go. “Jensen is a lucky dude.”

“Well, I am too! And from what I understand, you were trying to come up with a ship name for us?”

Mack’s eyes light up even more at that. “Oh my God, yes! I don’t think I have anything good yet, though.”

Jared looks over at Jensen who’s watching the exchange from afar. “You didn’t tell her we decided on a ship name?”

“Of course not. And _we_ didn’t decide anything.”

Jared rolls his eyes and turns back to Mack. “He’s so grumpy. But we totally did. We’re actually J-Squared! Awesome, isn’t it?”

Mack jumps up and down clapping her hands. “I love it! It’s a perfect ship name!”

Jensen decides to end the love feast since they have better things to do and walks over to Mack, pulling her by the arm. “Okay, time to go! Bye little sis!”

“Okay grumpy bro, I’m going! Bye Jared, nice meeting you!”

“Bye Mack!” Jared waves and Jensen guides her out of the apartment and closes the door after her. He turns to Jared.

“Sorry about that, Jay. She can be a bit too much at times.”

Jared walks over to Jensen and wraps his arms around his waist. “I love her, she seems like a great kid.”

“She truly is,” Jensen agrees as he pulls Jared by the neck so he can kiss him. “I missed you.” Jensen murmurs into Jared’s lips. Jared pulls Jensen closer to his body and they make out for a while, allowing the other to know for sure how much they have indeed missed each other.

Jensen eventually breaks the kiss otherwise they won’t eat tonight, and he really wants to do that.

“Thanks for coming over, Jay. I would give you a tour but this is pretty much it. This is the living room, the small kitchen over there and two tiny bedrooms. It’s not much, I know, but it’s home.”

Jensen is proud of his tiny apartment, he always keeps it clean and tidy. Jared plants a kiss on Jensen’s temple. “I love it, Jen. It doesn’t matter the size, I can see you take good care of it and that’s what counts. Feels very cozy.”

Jensen smiles proudly and extricates himself from Jared’s hold, going to the kitchen to turn on the oven to finish the pasta. Returning to the living room he finds Jared opening the bottle of wine. Jensen takes the glasses.

“Sorry it’s not wine glasses, hope these are okay.”

Jared shrugs, pouring red wine in both glasses. “As long as we’re able to drink it, it’s fine.”

Both sit down on the couch to talk and drink as they wait for the food to be ready. Jared tells him about the last few days and Jensen does the same, even though they pretty much shared most of that over the phone already. The wine tastes awesome and Jensen feels himself already loosening up.

By the time dinner is ready, they move to the table and Jensen serves both of them as Jared pours them more wine. When Jared takes the first bite he moans.

“Oh my God Jensen, that is amazing!” Jared says around a mouth full of spaghetti. “Did you make the sauce yourself?”

Jensen lights up with pride at that. “I actually did. I thought you might like it.”

“Are you kidding me? I love it! It has been so long since I had real homemade tomato sauce! At home they only use the industrialized one, I even forgot what the real thing tastes like!”

Jensen can’t keep the smile off his face as they eat. Once they are done - each of them eat two whole servings - Jared offers to bring the plates to the sink and Jensen takes the ice cream out of the freezer. Jared smiles again when he sees the chocolate flavor.

“Awesome! Chocolate!” Jensen is sure Jared must be used to much better ice cream than this, but he seems genuinely happy with the prospect of chocolate ice cream, it doesn’t matter the brand. So he fills two bowls and picks up two spoons. They move to the couch again to enjoy dessert.

As they eat, they talk about a lot of different topics and eventually go back to the wine as Jared talks about college. That’s a topic Jensen has been trying to avoid because he knows Jared will go back to college soon, he’s on summer vacation. Jensen knows it’s gonna hurt but he needs to ask.

“So… when are you going back to college again?”

Jared apparently picks up on the hidden meaning of the question. “Classes start in September. As I told you before, I share an apartment near campus with Chad.” Jensen becomes more serious and Jared scoots closer. “But hey, don’t worry about it. I usually come home on weekends when there isn’t a big party on campus. It’s not too far from here actually. I will only be gone during weekdays, we can always see each other on weekends.”

Jensen lowers his head and focuses on his glass. “Let’s just hope you don’t meet anyone more interesting than me while you’re there.”

Jared takes Jensen’s empty glass and puts it on the floor close to the couch right next to his. He places a hand on Jensen’s face and touches their foreheads together.

“I’ve been there for three years and never met anyone really worth my time. You’re the first person I’ve felt this way about. I am not gonna meet anyone else, Jen. I will come home to you every time. I promise.”

Jensen feels oddly emotional at that, maybe it’s the wine going straight to his brain but he pulls Jared towards him and kisses him passionately. Jared pulls his legs up and sits almost on Jensen’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck as they make out. As Jensen kisses a trail on Jared’s jaw towards his ear, Jared whispers.

“Is Mack coming back tonight?”

Jensen pulls away and stares at Jared with a frown. “Why are you bringing up my sister now?”

Jared chuckles but he looks very nervous. “Well, if she comes back then I guess I won’t be able to spend the night.”

Jensen’s frown deepens and his heart beats faster. “Mack is actually staying at Chris’ tonight. Do you want to spend the night?”

Jared shrugs as his cheeks turn pink and he gives Jensen a meaningful look. “I think I’d like that.”

Jensen studies Jared for a while. “Are you sure, Jay? I didn’t invite you here so you would feel pressured to take another step. It can be only dinner.”

Jared shakes his head. “I don’t feel pressured. I told you before Jen, I trust you. And I feel it’s the right time. I want to do this with you, and nobody else.”

Jensen tries to search Jared’s face for any signs of uncertainty. Finding none, he nods. “Okay. Come here then.”

Jensen maneuvers Jared so he’s straddling his thighs and wraps his arms around his back, pulling Jared closer to him. Jared places both hands on Jensen’s face and kisses him hungrily, licking his lips and Jensen parts them, allowing Jared inside. Their tongues tangle together and Jensen places his hands on Jared’s waist under his shirt, slowly lifting them to feel Jared’s skin. The kid feels warm under Jensen’s touch, and he feels his dick starting to respond. Apparently Jared feels it too, because he lowers his body on Jensen’s lap and starts rubbing their erections together. Jensen moans and grabs a handful of Jared’s hair, pulling his head back and kissing his neck at the same time as he thrusts up to meet him halfway. Jared’s hard-on feels delicious and Jensen thrusts up harder. God, it has been so long he isn’t sure he’s gonna last until they get to the good part. Jared apparently feels it too.

“Why don’t we take this to the bedroom?”

Jensen nods and forces himself to pull Jared away so they can stand up. He takes Jared’s hand and walks backwards while he keeps kissing Jared, who wraps both arms around Jensen’s waist as he leads them to the bedroom.

_**Jared** _

Jared is so nervous it’s like there are a thousand butterflies in his stomach. But at the same time, he doesn’t think he’s ever wanted something as much as this. Jensen is so incredible and amazing and perfect, not to mention hot as hell, and Jared just cannot wait to be completely his. They finally get to the bedroom and Jared doesn’t even spare a glance to his surroundings, there will be time for that hopefully in the morning. His sole focus is the gorgeous man in front of him now.

Jensen stops them and lifts Jared’s shirt, who raises his arms to help, and Jensen throws it across the room. He runs his hands down Jared’s torso, murmuring his approval.

“God you’re so hot.”

Before Jared has any chance to say anything Jensen turns them around and pushes Jared so he falls on the bed, Jensen falling right on top of him. Jensen kisses a trail down Jared’s chest and he shivers. Jared decides someone is overdressed and reaches for the hem of Jensen’s shirt as well, taking it off. Jensen sits on Jared’s thighs and gives him a dirty smile as Jared admires his body and salivates at what he sees. Jensen reaches for Jared’s fly and unbuttons his pants. Jared’s heart starts beating even faster, his dick is so hard in his pants it’s almost painful.

Jensen slowly starts dragging Jared’s pants down, and Jared’s dick forms a perfect tent in his boxers. He tries to touch it, because god, he needs to, but Jensen slaps his hand away.

“That’s not yours to touch,” Jensen says in a husky voice that sends shivers up Jared’s body. Jensen takes off Jared’s shoes and socks followed by his pants. Then he takes his own pants off, leaving both of them in their underwear. Jared can see the bulge in Jensen’s boxers that makes his own dick stir with want. Jensen wastes no time lying down on top of Jared again and kissing him passionately.

“Much better now,” Jensen murmurs into Jared’s lips. As Jensen moves to suck a hickey on Jared’s neck, he starts tugging off his underwear. Taking the time only to get them down Jared’s legs, Jensen focuses on Jared’s hard dick, curving up to his stomach. Jensen licks his lips.

“Look how gorgeous you are, Jay.” Jensen wraps a hand around Jared’s shaft, who instantly bucks his hips. “Easy there boy,” Jensen commands as he presses Jared’s hips down with his free hand. “Lemme take care of you.”

Jensen leans down and licks a stripe along the underside of Jared’s cock, causing him to squirm and grab the sheets. “God, Jensen.” Jensen only hums as he mouths Jared’s balls, his nose running along the crease on his thigh. Then Jensen wraps those obscene lips around the head of his cock and sucks at the tip, making Jared see stars. He starts breathing faster as Jensen looks up at him. Jensen starts swallowing more of his cock and Jared thinks he’s gonna pass out. He has had his dick sucked before but nothing compares to this. Jensen swallows Jared deeper as he massages his balls, and then starts bobbing his head up and down. Jared can’t resist grabbing Jensen’s hair and helping with the movement, he tries to make Jensen go even deeper, he gags a bit but keeps going until Jared feels his dick hitting Jensen’s throat. He increases the pace and Jared just knows he won’t last longer. As Jensen squeezes his balls and smiles around his dick, Jared knows this is it. He tries to pull Jensen away but the fucker winks at him and nods. Jared lets go, his load filling Jensen’s mouth who swallows it all. Jared has never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

As Jared’s dick goes soft, Jensen wastes no time getting to Jared’s face and fully kissing him on the lips, making Jared taste his own come. It should be kind of gross, but it truly isn’t.

“That was amazing,” Jared whispers as Jensen kisses the corner of his lips.

“Are you sure you wanna go all the way? We can stop if you want.”

Jared reaches between their bodies and palms Jensen’s hard cock, still trapped inside his boxers. “I don’t think we can stop now.”

Jensen pulls away a bit so he can look at Jared’s eyes. “If you don’t want to continue, we _can_ stop.”

Jared’s heart fills up as he realizes how much Jensen respects him, even if he’s hard as a rock right now. That makes Jared determined to go all the way even more. So he nods, looking intensely at Jensen’s eyes. “Do it.”

Jensen studies him for a moment and nods back. “Okay.” Jensen reaches under the pillow and comes out with a condom and a small bottle of lube. Jared raises an eyebrow.

“Were you prepared for this?”

Jensen shrugs and tries to look innocent. “Well, I didn’t want to pressure you, but just in case anything _did_ happen, I wanted to be prepared, that’s all.”

Jared smiles as Jensen uncaps the bottle and squeezes a dollop of lube on his fingers. He gets between Jared’s legs and bends one so his thigh is pressing into his stomach so he can have better access. Jensen touches Jared’s hole, applying a gentle pressure to it.

“Jay, this is gonna hurt, specially being your first time. I’m gonna try to open you up as much as I can to make it good for you, but it’s still gonna hurt.”

Jared is so nervous his stomach is in knots, but he’s also excited about what’s going to happen. He nods again and Jensen slowly starts inserting a finger inside of him. It feels weird and it makes Jared squirm. He tries to stays still as Jensen goes on, burying his whole finger in Jared, going in and out a few times. Then he adds a second finger and scissors them inside of Jared. By the time Jensen adds the third one, Jared is already feeling the pleasure building up inside of him and he pushes his hips down to try and make Jensen’s fingers go even deeper.

“Enough already Jen, get your dick inside me, please.” Jared pants and Jensen smiles.

“Just a bit more Jay. I don’t want to hurt you.” Jensen works his fingers inside until he is satisfied, and then he removes them, using his discarded t-shirt to wipe them off.

“Want to do the honors?” Jensen asks, looking pointedly at his underwear, and Jared takes the hint. He tugs the piece of clothing down and Jensen kicks it the rest of the way down. He opens the foil pack and takes the condom out, giving it to Jared, who takes it and rolls it down Jensen’s dick.

“Wish we could go without it,” Jared pouts and Jensen chuckles.

“We need to get tested first but yeah I’d like that too. Soon, Jay.” Jensen coats his dick with a lot of lube and lines up with Jared’s hole, placing one of his legs over his shoulder. He applies the smallest pressure inserting only the tip inside and looks at Jared again. “Sure?”

Jared takes a deep breath and nods. “Yes.”

Very slowly, Jensen begins to push into Jared, who feels his insides burning. Jared closes his eyes and grabs the sheets, taking deep breaths as Jensen goes. His cock is thick and it feels three times thicker now as it impales Jared, who doesn’t even realize how tense he is until he feels Jensen’s hand on his face.

“Jay, open your eyes.” Jared forces himself to do that and finds himself staring into those beautiful green eyes. “You okay?”

“It hurts. A lot. But keep going. Slowly, okay?”

“Sure.” Jensen goes on, impossibly slow, giving Jared time to adjust to him. When he finally bottoms out Jared is in a lot of pain and Jensen tries to get him to breathe so he can relax a bit. Jared does as told, focusing on Jensen’s eyes as he tries to adjust to the intrusion.

“I’m gonna start moving, okay? It’s gonna get better, I promise.”

Jared nods but he almost doesn’t believe Jensen, he can’t see how this could get better, it just _hurts_. Jensen slowly pulls almost all the way out and then pushes in again. As he repeats this a few more times, it starts to get less uncomfortable as Jared’s body finally begins to adjust. When Jensen changes the angle as he pushes into him again, Jared’s hips shoot up from the bed as he feels a wave of intense pleasure suddenly hitting him.

“That was your prostate, baby. You like that huh?”

Jared nods as all blood leaves his brain and travels south. “Do it again, please”

And Jensen does, pounding into Jared to strike his prostate with every thrust, making him see stars, at the same time as he wraps a hand around Jared’s half-hard dick and starts stroking it. Jared wraps his legs around Jensen’s waist, who leans down to kiss him. It’s sloppy and wet as both of them pant into each other’s mouths. Jensen buries himself deep into Jared as he finally comes inside of him, chanting Jared’s name into his skin. Jared locks Jensen in place with his legs around him as he follows Jensen, ropes of come splattering over his belly and chest. Jensen thrusts until his dick has gone soft inside of Jared. Jensen collapses on top of Jared, who wraps his arms around Jensen. They stay like this until their breaths even out and Jared chuckles.

“We should get cleaned up.”

“Don’t want to get up ever again,” Jensen murmurs and Jared laughs. Neither move for a while but eventually Jensen sighs and pulls out of Jared, making him feel strangely empty. Jensen removes the condom and goes to the bathroom, coming back with a wet washcloth, cleaning Jared up. Once that’s done, he joins Jared on the bed again, who lies on Jensen’s chest. Jared has never felt so good.

“That was amazing, Jen. Thank you.”

Jensen plants a kiss on top of Jared’s head. “I hope you’re really planning on staying over for the night because I’m not gonna let you go anytime soon.”

Jared chuckles, already feeling sleep claiming him. “I wouldn’t dream of going anywhere tonight.”

He falls asleep with Jensen caressing his hair. He could really get used to this.


	9. Chapter 9

__

_**Jared** _

When Jared wakes up, he feels disoriented for a moment, not really sure where he is. This definitely isn’t his bed. He panics for a second until he feels an arm wrapped around his waist, and he instantly relaxes. Jared opens his eyes as he remembers he’s in Jensen’s room because amazing things happened last night and a smile spreads across his face as he thinks about it.

Turning his face around, Jared finds Jensen beside him lying on his back, face turned towards him and drooling on the pillow, dead to the world. Jared smiles even wider as he stares at Jensen, and a strange but fierce feeling takes hold of him. He studies the countless freckles on Jensen’s face, his long lashes that touch his cheeks, his parted lips. Jensen is so naturally gorgeous, and not only on the outside. Jared feels his heart swelling with the love he knows he feels for sure in this moment. After everything, after bugging Jensen for weeks, after not giving up and constantly trying to get the guy to like him, after their first kiss and everything that followed, after what happened last night, damn Jared loves Jensen. He knows for certain that he’s never felt so strongly about someone in his life, never like this. Jensen has shown him so much, he’s shown Jared a different reality and made Jared change his views about so many aspects of his own life.

Before, if Jared came to Jensen’s apartment he would be less than pleased to have dinner in a place so clearly below what he’s used to, and he would never dream about sleeping in it. But when Jared arrived, when he saw how simple Jensen’s home was, he didn’t care. He knows now that not everybody is privileged like he is, people actually struggle so much just to get by. And when he saw Jensen’s apartment, so simple and small and yet so tidy and clean, he felt so proud of Jensen. Jared can understand now how hard it must be for him to maintain this place and also put food on the table. Jared was sincere when he told Jensen it didn’t matter the size; it’s Jensen and Mack’s home. A roof over their heads, it doesn’t matter how small it is. It definitely feels cozier than the big house he lives in, decorated by the best professionals money can buy.

As Jared looks at Jensen, he suddenly realizes he wouldn’t mind giving up his house to live in a place like this, if Jensen was with him. He can actually picture himself like this, waking up with Jensen right next to him in their tiny apartment with a lot of framed photos of them. Maybe that’s what real love feels like. Jared is already suffering thinking about going back to college in a little more than two weeks. He won’t be able to meet up with Jensen at the square anymore, they will only see each other on weekends. At least Jensen accepted the phone, Jared wouldn’t survive if he spent the whole week without even talking to Jensen. They will have to make do for now, maybe Jared can drive to see Jensen during some weeknights, it would be worth the long commute.

Jared’s gaze travels around the room, he didn’t have the chance to see much of it last night. It’s very tiny, but also tidy. Jared notices a chair right beside the bed, and when he sees what’s on it he feels even warmer. He stretches himself as much as he can with Jensen’s arm restraining him and reaches for the Grumpy Care Bear he gave Jensen a while ago, which had been sitting on a small pile of clean clothes. Jared stares at the bear for a moment, getting lost in thoughts as he remembers the day at the carnival, and when a husky voice comes from behind him Jared startles.

“Do you like my friend?”

Jared turns his face around and finds Jensen with only one eye opened, peeking at him. He couldn’t be more adorable if he tried. Jared places the bear between their bodies. “I do. He reminds me of someone. A grumpy someone.”

Jensen snorts and Jared can’t resist anymore, he leans closer and gives Jensen a gentle kiss on the lips, who scrunches up his nose. “Morning breath, dude. Plus I’m drooling all over.”

Jared smiles and kisses Jensen deeper. “Don’t care at all.”

They spend a great morning together, Jensen apologizes for only having Pop Tarts for breakfast but Jared brushes him off, he truly loves Pop Tarts and doesn’t mind at all having them for breakfast. Eventually Mack comes back home with a knowing smile on her face. Jensen gives her a “don’t you say a word” look that works very well, so Mack doesn’t say anything about the fact that Jared spent the night. But Jared is completely sure she will after Jared leaves. Jared gets to know Mack more as they talk and he realizes she’s indeed a great and smart girl, who really deserves a better opportunity in life just like her brother.

Jared orders lunch for them from a local place Jensen knows, and it’s actually really good. They veg in front of the small TV after eating since they’re all so full. Thankfully there’s still some food left so Jensen and Mack can eat later, along with the pasta leftovers from last night.

Jared reluctantly leaves in the middle of the afternoon. He honestly doesn’t want to, he feels so good being here. He wishes he could just _stay,_ he wants to be with Jensen all the time. He knows he has to leave because Jensen had told him earlier that he has a job later today, and it’s a decent amount of money. Jared doesn’t want to be in the way, but when he announces it’s time to go, he can see Jensen is bummed too. Maybe Jensen also wants him to stay. Maybe soon he can stay more, maybe the whole weekend. That would be cool.

Jensen takes Jared to the door to say goodbye, and Mack goes to her room to give them privacy in the small living room. Jared turns to Jensen and wraps his arms around his waist.

“I truly loved being here. Thanks for inviting me for dinner and… for everything else.”

Jensen smiles at him. “I loved it too. I haven't had such an amazing time in I don’t even know how long. Can’t even remember.”

Jared plants a chaste kiss on Jensen’s lips. “Are we boyfriends now?”

Jensen raises his eyebrows, looking surprised for a moment but then his face smoothes over and he smiles wider. “Yeah, I guess so. Who could guess that the annoying kid who ruined a job for me would be my boyfriend?”

“Life is full of surprises, boyfriend!”

They suddenly turn serious and stare at each other for a while, it’s so intense Jared trembles. He opens his mouth to say the three words that are on the tip of his tongue, he knows he feels it, there’s not a trace of doubt in him. But he’s scared, he doesn’t know if Jensen feels the same way yet, doesn’t know how he would react. Maybe he should wait a bit more, they will have time for that. They have their whole lives together ahead of them, there will be plenty of opportunities to say it.

_**Jensen** _

Jensen hasn’t felt this happy in a long time. Being with Jared is so amazing, he never could have imagined that kid would be responsible for making him feel so strongly again. Before, Jensen was just struggling to get by, he didn’t care about himself anymore, his sole purpose was making sure his sister had a place to live and food on the table. But now Jensen feels alive again, he wants to be better, be more for Jared. He wants to be worthy of Jared. Jared had told Jensen it would be nice if he went back to studying and Jensen hasn’t stopped thinking about that ever since. Maybe if he can save some money, eventually he could go back to school. And then he would be able to get a better job. Someday Jared and him could live together somewhere nicer than this place. Jensen would never accept that Jared paid for everything like he knows Jared would, he wants to do this right. And he knows he can do it someday.

Jensen still feels on cloud nine after his night with Jared, can’t stop thinking about how incredible it was. The way they fit, like they’re two pieces in a puzzle. Jared’s smell is still on the pillow he used, on the sheets. Jensen kind of doesn’t want to change those, and he can’t wait to have Jared there again.

They text back and forth all day long on Monday, and when Jensen is going home after work, he walks past a store and has an idea. He checks how much money he has, Jensen knows he shouldn’t be spending money on this but he really wants to get a present for Jared. And what he just saw at the store is perfect, it’s not the fancy kind but Jensen hopes Jared likes it.

In the evening Jared tells Jensen he has just finished running some errands and will go have dinner with his friend Chad. Jensen says good night since he’s going to bed himself, he has an early start tomorrow.

Then, something weird happens. Jensen doesn’t hear from Jared on Tuesday morning, and it’s odd since Jared always texts him in the mornings before going for his morning jog. He waits until lunch and finally texts him. The text doesn’t even get delivered. Jensen tries calling Jared, but it goes straight to voicemail. Maybe something happened to his phone, maybe the battery is dead, that’s all. Jensen tries reaching Jared all day long without success and he begins getting restless. It’s not like Jared going for so long without charging his phone. Did he lose it? Yeah maybe he did and can’t contact Jensen to let him know. It must be it. Anyway, they will be seeing each other tomorrow at the square so Jensen tries to relax.

When Wednesday comes, Jensen is already on edge. There is still no word from Jared and he can’t wait to go to the fucking square to see what’s going on. Jensen arrives earlier, he’s just too restless to wait much longer. Jared is still not there, but he is early. Maybe Jared stopped for food. There’s still time.

But as time passes, Jared still hasn’t shown up. As Jensen works, he keeps checking to see if there’s any sign of Jared. His stomach is in knots, everything is too weird. Jared is never that late. Jensen can’t focus on his task anymore, he’s barely aware of what he’s doing, he’s sure he is doing a crappy job but he doesn’t care. Jared isn’t here, he’s so late already and deep down Jensen knows he’s not gonna show up. Jensen is already finished cleaning up and there isn’t a single sign from Jared. He’s not coming.

It’s the first time they would have met up after sleeping together, and Jared didn’t show up. He always came, without fail, every damn week. Even when Jensen didn’t want him here, Jared came. And now when Jared _had_ to come, after everything that happened between them, he isn’t here. Jensen sits down on the empty bench, hiding his face in his hands, his heart beating a mile a minute. Not only has Jared not shown up, but he hasn’t talked to Jensen since yesterday. Actually, since Monday night. His texts go undelivered, and when he calls, it always goes to voicemail. It’s almost like…

Almost like Jared blocked his number.

No, but he wouldn’t. Jared would never do that. He cares about Jensen, he’s sure of it. Jared has demonstrated it countless times, he had shown up week after week, even when Jensen made sure Jared knew he wasn’t welcome. He invited Jensen to the park, he came when Jensen asked him to dinner at his place. Until they finally slept together. Suddenly, a horrible thought invades Jensen’s mind.

What if Jared did all of this just to get in Jensen’s pants? What if it was all just a plan so he could get a different fuck?

And then, Jensen remembers something. Jared went for dinner with Chad on Monday night. And that’s when he stopped answering. What if it was all just a dare? What if Jared met up with Chad to give him full report of what happened and declared the dare to be over? The breaking and entering thing that got them to meet was already a dare for Jared, Jensen knows that. What if they decided to spice things up a bit, and Chad dared Jared to make the dumb thief fall in love with him? Maybe after meeting Jensen at the police station, Jared told Chad that Jensen would be cleaning up a square weekly, and they came up with the whole plan. Maybe Chad dared Jared to get Jensen to sleep with him, and now that they did it, Jared doesn’t have to meet up with Jensen anymore. After talking to Chad, Jared just blocked Jensen so he can go on with his life.

It suddenly makes a huge amount of sense to Jensen. He has been living a fairytale for the past few weeks, but now it’s time to wake up. Jared is rich, he has everything, he lives in a mansion. He goes to college, he knows so many important people, people from the same level as him. Meanwhile, Jensen doesn’t have anything. He’s a burglar, he lives in a crappy apartment , in a crappy neighborhood. He could never be in the same class as Jared and Jensen just cannot believe how he could be so fucking stupid. Against his will, tears fill his eyes as he thinks about everything. Of course Jared was playing him. That’s fucking _obvious_. Guys like Jared don’t fall for guys like Jensen, this doesn’t happen in real life. Jensen always considered himself so smart and now he’s here, having his heart broken by a stupid spoiled rich kid. He can’t stop a snort because it’s too damn ridiculous. He doesn’t even know how he’s gonna tell that to Mack and Chris, they will laugh at him. They will tell him they already knew it. Jensen hates himself for being so fucking stupid and turning a blind eye, for not seeing it sooner.

The worst part is, he truly loves Jared. He can’t help it. The damn kid got under his skin, he captivated him. Asshole was damn good at it, he played Jensen so well, made Jensen fall for him straight away. Jensen can’t believe none of that was real, Jared is a damn good actor because it sure felt like it was. Maybe that’s the thing for Jensen, he’s never supposed to feel anything. His role in the world is just being a nobody, only providing for his sister and not having anyone truly loving him. Why would anyone? Jensen is truly a nobody, and that’s what he’s meant to be. But he will survive, he knows he will. Jensen is a survivor, it is what he has been doing for years. He will get over Jared no matter what.

Jensen goes through the motions during the next couple of days. He threw the fucking teddy bear Jared gave him in the bottom of his closet the moment he arrived home from the square. His original plan was to throw it away, but in the end he just couldn’t. Not yet. But he can’t look at the damn thing, it reminds him of Jared too much and he just can’t, he also hid the present he had gotten Jared. After trying to call Jared one last time and reaching voicemail again, Jensen just turned the phone off and it joined the bear in the closet, he doesn’t want to keep looking at his and Jared’s happy faces all the time. Plus, the phone belongs to Jared, and Jensen doesn’t want anything to do with it anymore. For a crazy moment Jensen thinks that Jared must come to collect his phone back at some point since he just lent it to Jensen, but then he laughs. Jared could buy twenty phones a day if he wants, this is just an old thing. He won’t even bother.

He doesn’t tell Mack and Chris anything, Jensen tries to act normal around them even though they suspect something is up. Jensen brushes it off saying he’s just tired from working too hard. He’s not ready to tell Mack and Chris yet and see the pity and knowing look in their eyes.

On Saturday, there’s a knock on the door right after Jensen comes home from work. It’s probably Chris coming to get him to go to the roof for a cigarette, so Jensen doesn’t think much as he opens the door. But it’s not Chris he finds standing at the hallway.

Jensen blinks a few times as he tries to place the familiar face, but it doesn’t take long for him to remember who the man in front of him is.

Jared’s father.

He’s the last person Jensen expected to come to his apartment, he looks deadly serious and considerably tired. Jensen is instantly on alert.

“H-hey, Officer Padalecki,” Jensen manages to stutter as he swallows hard.

“Hello, Jensen. Do you mind if I come in?”

Jensen’s survival instincts kick in and he asks the first thing that pops into his head. “Did--did I do something?”

The Chief of Police shakes his head. “No, you didn’t do anything. It’s about Jared, actually.”

Jensen’s stomach drops and he opens the door wider, motioning for the man to come inside. When Jensen closes the door behind them, he doesn’t wait for the chief to elaborate.

“What happened to Jared? Is he okay?”

Jensen can feel his palms sweating as he waits for the answer. Officer Padalecki shakes his head.

“No he’s not okay, Jensen. My son was in a car crash on Monday night. He has been in a coma at the hospital ever since.”

It feels as if the ground is opening below Jensen’s feet. He feels dizzy so he manages to walk the couple of steps to the couch, plopping down on it and grabbing his hair with both hands.

“Oh God. Oh my God.”

Jensen’s heart is beating a mile a minute and he doesn’t know what to do. He thought Jared had ditched him while he was actually… _oh God_.

Jared’s father sits down next to him on the couch and places a gentle hand on Jensen’s knee. “Jensen, I came here to tell you because I know you and my son are together. Before this I didn’t even know my son… I didn’t know he liked… anyway. It doesn’t matter now. My wife told me Jared had met a guy and Chad told me about you. I connected the dots and I knew it was the same guy that showed up at my station a while ago after being charged with breaking and entering a house.”

Jensen nods and tries to find his voice, still too shocked with the knowledge that Jared is at the hospital and the guilt of judging him so badly. “Yeah, Jared and I we… yeah. I’m so sorry, I know I’m way below your level, I don’t have money or anything and I’m not worthy of your son, but I…”

“Jensen,” Jared’s dad interrupts him. “I don’t care about any of that. From what Sherri and Chad told me, Jared cares deeply about you, and that’s what matters to me. I came here to tell you but also to ask you to come see Jared. My son is unconscious, still struggling for his life, and maybe if you’re there… I don’t know, maybe it can do him good. It has been five days and Jared still hasn’t responded. We don’t know if… well, the doctors want to be optimistic but they have told us Jared’s state is delicate. I know that comatose patients can sometimes hear what’s going on around them, so maybe if you could come and talk to him? I’m willing to try anything here, Jensen. Please. I’m begging you as a father.”

The chief actually has tears in his eyes and it breaks Jensen’s heart. His mind is still going a mile a minute, he’s trying to process the fact that Jared is at the hospital fighting for his life and not at all doing what Jensen had assumed. God, he feels like a jerk. He nods.

“Sure I’ll go, I’d do anything for Jared. If you want to go back to him, I’ll go take a shower and get changed really quick since I just came back from work and I want to wash up and get into clean clothes before going to see Jared. If you tell me what hospital he’s in, I’ll take a bus and get there as soon as possible.”

The chief shakes his head. “No son, I’m gonna wait for you here, and then I’ll drive you to the hospital, it’s okay. Do what you have to do and then we can go.”

Jensen doesn’t argue further, he just takes the quickest shower ever and dresses up even faster. Going back to the living room, he scribbles down a note to Mack, who’s at a friend’s house, telling her to go to Chris’s when she comes back, something happened and he will explain later. Then, he leaves with Jared’s dad and they drive to a hospital in the richest part of the city. Jensen knows this is a good hospital and he’s glad Jared is being taken good care of. He would expect nothing less of the Padalecki’s.

Jared’s dad parks the car and both walk quickly to the entrance. He leads Jensen up a few floors, and Jensen sees on a sign in the elevator they’re heading to the ICU floor. His palms sweat as he images the state Jared is in. As they step out of the elevator and walk down the hall, they arrive at a small waiting room. A woman gets up from a chair when she spots them, she resembles Jared enough that Jensen has no doubt this is his mother. He’s instantly even more nervous as they approach her.

Mrs. Padalecki walks towards him and comes to a stop right in front of him. She gives Jensen a kind smile despite the fact that she’s obviously so nervous because of her son. “I bet you’re Jensen.”

Jensen nods, trying to figure out how to smile back, but it ends up being more like a grimace. “Yes, ma’am.” He instinctively rubs a hand on his pants and offers it. “Nice to meet you.”

She takes the offered hand and shakes it firmly, looking Jensen right in the eyes. “It’s nice to meet you too Jensen, I just wish it had been under better circumstances, like a dinner at our house where Jared would introduce his boyfriend to us.” She sniffs and Jensen can see she’s getting emotional. “But I’m sure there will be plenty of time for that. By the way, call me Sherri, please.”

Jensen nods again and is surprised to see how simple Jared’s mom seems to be, he was under the impression she was one of those very fancy ladies who dress up to go everywhere and treat everyone like they’re below their station. Apparently that’s not the case.

“I hope that happens someday too. How’s Jared? Can I see him?”

Sherri shrugs as a tear rolls down her cheek. “Still the same, no response. Visiting hours start in a few minutes, let me go tell the nurse that you will be the one visiting him today.”

Sherri goes to the front desk, and soon a nurse comes to get Jensen. She leads him down a hall and orders for him to wash his hands and put a gown on over his clothes. Once he’s ready, she takes him through some doors to a very white room. Jensen instantly locates Jared and he can’t feel his feet as they automatically take him closer to the bed.

Jared is lying in the middle of it, and despite his size, he looks so small in this too huge bed. His eyes are closed and he’s too pale, hooked up to countless wires and tubes, including one sticking out of his mouth. There are a lot of machines working around him, including the beeping thing monitoring his heart beats. Jensen sits down on the chair next to the bed and takes Jared’s hand which is surprisingly warm. Jensen doesn’t know why he expected it to be cold. As Jensen stares at Jared’s too still face, he can’t help the tears that start running down his cheeks. Jared doesn’t move and Jensen just can’t believe this is the same annoying kid who can’t stand still for one fucking minute. The kid who decided to make his life’s mission to bug the hell out of Jensen. The kid who against all odds, stole Jensen’s heart.

Jensen buries his face in their joined hands and sobs. This has to be a nightmare, this isn’t happening. He’s gonna wake up and he will be at the square, Jared will arrive with some hot dogs for them and he will talk non stop, following Jensen around and calling him Grumpy. But when Jensen opens his eyes and looks up, Jared is still there, too pale and still. Jensen brings Jared’s hand to his mouth and plants a kiss on the back of it, placing it on his cheek, eyes never leaving Jared’s face.

“I’m so sorry, Jay. I’m sorry I doubted you. When you stopped answering and didn’t show up at the square, I thought you were done with me. I even thought the whole thing was only a dare, that you never cared about me in the first place. I know now this is not true, I never should have doubted it, I should have known something had happened. I’m sorry I had so little faith in you.” Jensen makes a pause as he tries to get himself together and find his voice again. “How dare you go and get yourself in a car crash, Jay? What about that car of yours, I didn’t forget the promise you made that you’d let me drive it someday. I’ll hold onto that, you hear me?”

Jensen reaches out and runs his fingers over Jared’s cheek, swallowing down a lump in his throat. “God, Jay. You need to be okay, you hear me? Damn, I’d rather you had really ditched me if it meant you were all healthy, I just can’t see you like this. I miss your voice calling me Grumpy, I miss your long arms around me and how you don’t care at all about personal space. You need to open your eyes, Jay. Please.”

Jensen just looks at Jared until the nurse comes to tell him visiting hours are over. Jensen doesn’t want to leave, but he knows he must. He gets up from the chair, but before leaving he leans down close to Jared’s head, still holding his hand tight, and uses the other to caress Jared’s hair. Jensen whispers in Jared’s ear.

“Jay, I…” He hesitates for only a second, but he knows he needs to say it. He has never been so sure about something before. “I love you, Jay. God, I love you so much. Wake up soon so I can tell you that, will you? You can even make fun of me if you want, call me a sap, that’s okay.”

Jensen plants a lingering kiss on Jared’s forehead and links their forefingers for a moment before he finally turns around to leave.

Jensen misses how Jared’s fingers move only an inch, unconsciously trying to find his.

****  


Once Jensen is back in the waiting room, Sherri welcomes him with a hug. Jensen hugs her back and doesn’t even realize he’s still crying. When they break apart, Sherri places a gentle hand on Jensen’s face.

“Thank you for coming to see my son, Jensen. I know he cares a lot about you, from the way he talks so fondly about you. I know your presence will help him.”

Jensen nods and swallows hard. “Can I come back to see him tomorrow?”

“Yes, you can. Come back around this time, will you?”

“I will.”

Gerry, as Jared’s dad asked Jensen to call him, drives Jensen home despite his protests that he can take the bus. He also thanks Jensen for going to see Jared, and they say their goodbyes.

Jensen feels so tired as he climbs up the stairs, he feels like he aged fifty years in a few hours. He goes to Chris’ apartment instead of his, and when his friend opens the door, he instantly knows something is wrong.

“Jensen, what happened?”

Jensen doesn’t wait any longer to spill everything to Chris. “Jared was in a car crash, he’s in a coma at the hospital and I don’t know if he will be okay.”

By the time Jensen finishes he’s already crying again, and he feels himself being wrapped in Chris’ arms. He sobs on his friend’s shoulder, letting out all his pain and anguish at seeing Jared like that. Chris takes Jensen inside, and he tells his friend and Mack, who was already there anxiously waiting for Jensen to come back, everything that happened, how he didn’t hear from Jared for days, how he thought Jared was playing him, how Jared’s father came to see him and tell what had really happened, and how he went to see Jared at the ICU.

“He needs to wake up, I don’t care about anything else, I just need him to be okay.” Jensen says in a small voice, and Mack wraps a her arm around him.

“He will be okay, Jen. You guys are meant to be, it’s gonna be fine, you’ll see.”

Jensen can only hope.


	10. Chapter 10

__

_**Jensen** _

Jensen visits Jared on Sunday and Monday. He talks a lot with Jared, most of it silly things, he just wants Jared to hear his voice but so far there hasn’t been any response from Jared. It’s Monday night, exactly a week since the accident. Jensen is tired from working all day long and then coming here for three days straight to see Jared, but he doesn’t regret it, he will come for as long as needed. Jensen is talking about Chris and caressing Jared’s hand when suddenly there’s a light squeeze from Jared’s fingers. Jensen freezes on the spot, noticing how the fingers are very lightly grabbing his.

“Jared?” Jensen asks in a hushed voice. “Jay can you hear me? Are you with me?”

Jensen’s gaze fixates on Jared’s face, and after a few moments he’s rewarded. There’s a small movement as Jared’s head barely moves towards him, and there’s some fluttering under his eyelids. Jensen gets up and leans down close to Jared’s face, caressing his hair, his own heart beating a mile a minute. “That’s it Jay, I’m here, don’t be afraid. Open your eyes for me, baby.”

Very slowly Jared’s eyes open, and Jensen’s own eyes fill with tears as he sees that amazing hazel color again.

“Hey, Jay. Welcome back.”

Jared feels disoriented, looking around him. Jensen presses the button next to Jared’s bed, and soon a nurse enters the room.

“Jared is waking up!” Jensen says excitedly, and the nurses checks that Jared indeed has his eyes open.

“I’m going to call the doctor, you’re gonna have to wait outside, please.”

Jensen nods, he’s too excited to argue that he wants to stay. He squeezes Jared’s hand one last time, giving him a warm smile that Jared doesn’t even seem to register, and leaves the room. He quickly walks down the hall to the waiting room, which tonight includes Jared’s sister Megan. They all get up as they take in Jensen’s rushed state.

“Jared is awake!” He announces, and everyone screams with joy. They all hug each other in relief, and Jensen tells them what happened. They all wait impatiently until the doctor comes to tell them what’s going on. Jensen doesn’t want to leave until he’s absolutely sure Jared is indeed okay.

Eventually the doctor comes to say that Jared has woken up, and is responding well to stimuli. He also tells them that the tube in his throat has been removed and replaced by a nasal cannula, and if Jared spends the night well, he can be transferred to a regular room in the morning. At last, he says Jared is sleeping right now but he’s _only_ sleeping. Jensen lets out a breath, he can feel the relief flooding him. Jared is okay, he’s _okay_. As the doctor leaves them he cries, letting everything out, and Sherri hugs him.

“It was you, Jensen. My son woke up while you were with him. Thank you.”

Jensen hugs her back tightly, not hiding his emotions. Sherri tells Jensen to go home and rest, and he can come back in the morning if he wants. If Jared is in a regular room he will be able to see him first thing. Jensen agrees because he’s damn tired, and he won’t be able to see Jared anymore today anyway.

Jensen can’t contain his excitement as he arrives home, and he hurries to tell Chris and Mack that Jared is awake. Both of them get very excited, and Jensen has a hard time getting to sleep even though he’s so tired. He can’t wait to go see Jared in the morning.

Jensen goes to the hospital first thing in the morning. He had called Robert last night asking for a day off, explaining what was going on. Robert was thankfully very understanding and agreed to it. Jensen arrives at the hospital and finds Jared’s family in the waiting room. Sherri comes greet him.

“Hey Jensen, I’m glad you were able to make it. We’re just waiting for Jared to be transferred to his new room. He did very well through the night, the doctor said he’s doing much better. A nurse will come get us the moment we can see him in his new room, we’re very excited!”

Jensen can’t help but get excited too. It’s so great to know Jared spent the night well and is going to be fine. That’s the only thing that matters to Jensen, that Jared is fine. And he can’t wait to see him.

A nurse comes to get them after a while and takes everyone up a few floors to where Jared’s room is located. Before the nurse takes them down the hallway to his room, Jensen tells Sherri that it’s better if he waits so the family can visit Jared first; even though he’s dying to see him Jensen knows it’s for the best. But Sherri is having none of it, she grabs Jensen’s arm and pulls him towards Jared’s room with them.

When they enter the room, the first thing Jensen notices is that Jared is awake. He can’t see much else since his parents and sister all gather around the bed to hug and talk to him. Jensen steps aside to wait until they are all done and he smiles at the interaction, suddenly missing his own family. After a few moments, they step aside and Sherri reaches out a hand for Jensen.

“Baby, Jensen is here. I bet you’re dying to see him, aren’t you?”

When Jared’s gaze falls on Jensen though, it’s nothing like he expected. And what comes out of his mouth, even less.

“Who is this?”

Jensen feels as if someone dumped a bucket of ice water on his head as his body instantly freezes. Jared is looking at him without a hint of recognition, Jensen opens his mouth but absolutely nothing comes out. Sherri is the first to speak with an uncertain voice.

“Baby, that’s Jensen. Don’t you remember him?”

Jared studies him from head to toe, and the look he gives Jensen makes him feel ten inches tall. Jensen knows he’s not well dressed, he never is, and Jared is looking at him like Jensen is a thousand feet below his level. Jensen has no idea what’s going on and he can’t think, he’s rooted to the spot and can’t seem to move a muscle. This time it’s Jared’s dad who speaks.

“Jared, son… what is the last thing you remember before waking up here?”

Jared takes his eyes off Jensen to focus on his dad instead. He frowns, apparently considering his father’s question.

“I think… I believe I was coming home from college for the summer with Chad.”

Jensen instantly feels as if an invisible hand is squeezing his heart and he can’t breathe. _Jared doesn’t remember meeting him._ Everything that happened between them is gone, erased from Jared’s mind. There’s a buzz in his ears, Jensen thinks he hears Jared’s dad saying he’s calling the doctor but he can’t stay here anymore. Without looking at anyone, specially Jared, Jensen quickly walks out of the room. He’s almost at the elevators, he has no idea where he wants to go or do, he just wants to leave. Before the car arrives though Sherri reaches him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Jensen tries to shrug her off but she stands her ground.

“Jensen, just wait, please. The nurse will get the doctor to see what’s going on with Jared, why he can’t remember some things. Don’t leave yet. I will let you know what the doctor has to say. I’m asking you, please stay. Just for a little while.”

At that, Jensen deflates. He’s feeling confused, he’s hurt, but he also wants to know what’s happening to Jared. He clearly doesn’t remember Jensen and there must be a reason for it. So he lowers his head and nods, not meeting Sherri’s eyes. She leads him to a chair in the waiting room and makes him sit, then leans down in front of him.

“When I know something I’ll let you know okay? Please, stay here.”

Jensen nods, hiding his face in his hands. Sherri squeezes his shoulder and Jensen hears her steps fading away. Tears form in his eyes and Jensen tries to fight them but it’s impossible. They went through so much, what if Jared never remembers him? What if he doesn’t want anything to do with Jensen anymore? The way Jared looked at him, as if Jensen was not even worth Jared’s time. He forgot everything he has learned during the time Jensen and he spent together, Jared is that spoiled kid who lives in a bubble all over again. How did this happen?

A million thoughts run through Jensen’s mind, and by the time Sherri comes back Jensen doesn’t even know how much time has passed. She sits down next to him and places a hand on his knee.

“What did the doctor say?” Jensen asks and Sherri gives him a sad smile.

“Well, this part you probably got already, but Jared is suffering from memory loss. He can’t remember anything from the past three months or so. The doctor said it’s a result from the concussion he suffered in the crash. He can’t tell if his memory will return or not. Things may return to him over time but they may never come back. So everything is a big _what if_ at this point.”

Jensen only nods, his throat too tight to speak. Jared may not remember him anymore. And suddenly Jensen realizes that maybe that’s for the best.

“Why don’t we come back to the room and explain to Jared who you are?”

Jensen shakes his head vigorously. “No. I don’t want him to know who I am. It’s for the best.” Sherri frowns at him. “I’m not good for Jared, I know that. Always have. I was trying to get better with my life so I could be worthy of him, but I’m very aware I’m way below him. So I don’t know, maybe it’s better if Jared doesn’t remember me.”

This time Jensen doesn’t let the tears fall, and Sherri squeezes his knee. “That’s not true, Jensen. You’re a good man, it doesn’t matter how much money you have. It’s only your character that counts.”

She doesn’t know the things Jensen had done to get money, if she did, she would change her mind about his character right away. He doesn’t think Gerry has told her, she wouldn’t act this way with him if she knew. Jensen shakes his head again.

“No, please Sherri. Don’t tell him, please respect my wish. At least for now. Jared is confused, we should let him focus on his recovery. That’s the only thing that matters now. Let’s see if his memories return or not, but for now don’t say anything. Please.”

Sherri studies Jensen for a few moments and finally nods, letting out a sigh. “Okay, Jensen. I’ll do as you wish. And I’ll let Gerry, Megan and Chad know not to mention you as well. But I believe Jared should know about you even if he doesn’t get his memories back. For now, let’s wait and see what happens.”

Both of them get up and Sherri hugs Jensen tight. “If you need anything, just let me know okay?”

Jensen nods to please her, but he knows he won’t. He will go back to his life and try to let Jared go. It’s the best thing he can do. He doesn’t belong in Jared’s world, he should have never forced it. Maybe what happened only served to show him that. Jared deserves so much more than anything Jensen could ever give him. But even if it feels as if his heart is breaking into a million pieces, he doesn’t regret anything. Even if he could turn back time, he still would have wanted to meet Jared. He changed Jensen in a lot of ways and Jensen will never forget him.

Jensen barely registers the next few days. He feels like he’s going through the motions, doing what he has to do and that’s it. Thankfully Jensen has finished his duty cleaning up the square, he doesn’t think he could stomach being there without… without him. Jensen tries as much as he can not to think, not to feel, but sometimes his emotions get the best of him. He had briefly told Mack and Chris what happened, that Jared woke up from the coma with no recollection of Jensen, and that was it. He didn’t share any more details and thankfully both were sensible enough not to ask further questions.

Jensen never thought he would miss Jared, or anyone, so much. He can’t believe that stupid kid had such a powerful effect on him, he can’t believe he fell for Jared so hard. He’s just a _kid_ , an annoying brat who has nothing in common with Jensen and yet he can’t let him go. Quite the opposite actually, he misses Jared like a limb, it feels like a part of him is missing. They didn’t even spend that much time together, they’ve known each other only for about two months but the damn kid made Jensen fall in love with him so easily. And Jared has no idea about any of that, about the turmoil going on inside Jensen. He’s probably back home by now, living his perfect life, not even remembering the tramp he saw in his fancy hospital room. Jensen keeps telling himself it’s really for the best, it would have never worked out anyway. Jared would end up getting tired of him eventually. The excitement of being with someone different would die at some point, so why prolong this any further?

Even though Jensen knows that, it doesn’t mean it’s easy to forget Jared. The kid is with him every minute of everyday, and Jensen hopes it gets better someday. He can’t be like this forever.

Eventually things get rough again, moneywise. Jensen has been so focused on his emotions that he ended up forgetting he had more urgent matters to worry about. He’s still working at the convenience store but that’s not enough. He hasn’t taken any side jobs lately so there’s not enough money for food since he just paid rent. Jensen hates himself for allowing things to get to this point, and he hates himself even more because he’s gonna have to do what he swore he wouldn’t do anymore if he could help it. But Jensen _can’t_ help it right now. He’s desperate, he needs money to feed himself and most importantly, his sister. Jensen swears to himself this is the last time he’s gonna do it. Tomorrow he’s gonna search for side jobs like he had been doing, but for today, Jensen needs fast money. So in the evening he tells Mack he has a job and will be back later.

Jensen goes to a fancy neighborhood, close to the square he used to clean up. He doesn’t get close to it though, it brings back too many memories. He chooses a nice house, there aren’t any cars parked in the driveway and all the lights are out, so he assumes there’s nobody home. Perfect. He throws the hood over his head, hiding his face and walks in the shadows to the side of the house. He jumps over the fence and tries a side window, surprisingly it opens without too much effort. Jensen jumps inside and without waiting any longer he turns on his flashlight, trying to search the living room looking for things to take. When he walks past the fireplace something makes him stop dead on his tracks. Jensen directs the small flash of light to the mantle again, and he can see some pictures on it.

There’s a picture of Jared.

Shit. It’s Jared’s house. _Shit_.

Jensen panics, he stays paralyzed on the spot for a few precious moments in shock, and then Jensen hears a noise which is enough to get him to move, aiming for the window he came from. Before he can reach it though he’s thrown forcefully on the ground. Someone is holding him down, he manages to turn his body around and tries to fight, but he’s weak from not eating well for the past couple of days so the person manages to pin him down, holding his arms over his head with a single hand. With the other hand the person lifts the hood from Jensen’s face, and when their eyes meet, illuminated by the faint light coming from the window, the whole world stops.

Jensen finds himself staring at those hazel eyes he never thought he would see again. All fight leaves Jensen and he lets out a breath, speaking in such a low voice it’s almost a sigh.

“Jared.”

Jared is looking at him with shocked eyes, as if he’s seeing a ghost. He opens his mouth but it’s like he can’t form the words, or can’t find what to say. Jared loosens his hold on Jensen who doesn’t waste the opportunity. He manages to release himself and get out from under Jared. He needs to get out of here now, before Jared recovers from the shock and calls his father or another cop. Jensen knows he won’t escape from jail this time. So he runs to the window and climbs it, managing to get outside and runs as fast as his legs will carry him, away from the house and away from Jared. When he’s far from Jared’s neighborhood, his heart hurting more than anything else, Jensen remembers those hazel eyes and he knows he could never get far enough away.

_**Jared** _

Jared stays frozen on the spot for what seems like a century after the guy runs out of his house. The name has been on the tip of his tongue for so long, it’s like trying to reach for something but always feeling it slip through his fingers. But when his eyes met those big green ones, when Jared stared into that face, he just knew who the guy was.

_Jensen._

That’s Jensen. Jared can’t tell how he knows that, he just does. His mind is so fuzzy, he keeps trying to remember things but they just fail to come. But Jared knows Jensen, he’s sure about that. More than that.

Somehow, deep inside Jared knows that he loves Jensen, he can feel it.

But why was Jensen inside his house? A strong memory hits him like a truck, he places both hands on his temples and closes his eyes shut. It’s like this has happened before, they’ve been in a similar situation already. Jared just can’t place it.

_J-Squared._

What is that? The word hits Jared from an unknown place and he feels dizzy. Suddenly Jared has an idea that comes from nowhere and he runs upstairs, grabbing his phone from the nightstand. He had to get a new one since his old phone was smashed in the accident, but so far Jared hasn’t felt like digging through it much. He tried looking at some photos to try and remember something, but so far nothing had come back to him. Jared was frustrated that he couldn’t remember what had happened to him for the past three months, but he also didn’t feel like doing much or even talking to people. Chad was back at their apartment near campus since school had begun again, but he kept checking on Jared even though Jared didn’t feel like talking to his best friend. It was like something was missing and he couldn’t place what was it.

Jared opens his iCloud account on his phone, and finds some pictures saved there. When Jared opens the first one, it feels like being hit by an avalanche. It’s a picture of Jared and Jensen, and Jared remembers it clearly as day now. Jared lent his old phone to Jensen so they could text each other, and he had opened the camera to take a picture of them. Jared is kissing Jensen’s cheek in the photo, who is clearly taken by surprise with the gesture. As Jared looks at the following pictures it all comes back to him, his brain flooding with a thousand memories. How they both broke into and entered a house at the same time, how Jared kept coming to the square to see Jensen, how they would eat lunch together every week, how they kissed at the ferris wheel, how they slept together. How Jared fell deeply in love with Jensen and how much Jensen changed him.

How could have Jared forgotten Jensen?

A river of tears fall down Jared’s face as strong emotions overpower him. Jensen was there, at the hospital, in his room. Jared didn’t spare him a second glance, he had just woken up and was feeling so confused, and that guy was there, clearly out of place and below Jared’s class. He feels so ashamed remembering that now. God, he hopes Jensen forgives him. Why didn’t his family tell him about Jensen? Or Chad? They clearly know who he is and what he means to Jared. Without thinking he calls his mother, who had gone out to dinner with his father. When she picks up, Jared doesn’t even bother saying hello.

“Mom, why didn’t you tell me about Jensen?”

There’s silence on the other side as his mom apparently takes in what Jared has said.

“You remember him?”

“Yes. Why didn’t you guys tell me?”

Sherri sighs. “He asked us not to. Jensen went to the hospital everyday after he found out what happened, and he would just stay and talk to you at the ICU. You woke up while he was with you, baby. When we found out about your memory loss, he asked us not to mention him to you, he thought it was better this way, and we respected his wish. I’m so relieved you remember him, baby. What are you going to do now?”

Jared smiles to himself.

“I’m gonna go after Jensen.”

“Now? Isn’t it better if you wait until morning, son?”

Jared shakes his head even though his mother can’t see him.

“This can’t wait any longer.”

After dressing quickly, Jared takes an Uber since he still doesn’t have a new car and hasn’t been cleared to drive yet, and orders the guy to drive as fast as possible to Jensen’s address. The driver warns Jared, clearly a rich boy, that this part of town he wishes to go isn’t so nice, but Jared just brushes him off and tells him to go anyway. All he cares about is getting to Jensen.

When the driver drops him off in front of Jensen’s building Jared runs inside, climbing the stairs. He knows exactly which one is Jensen’s apartment, all his lost memories now back clear as day. Jared stops at the door, takes a few deep breaths and knocks twice. The door opens and Jared finds himself face to face with Mack.

“Jared?” She asks in a shocked voice.

“Hey Mack. Is Jensen here?” Jared asks almost out of breath, but before Mack can answer, another voice comes from inside the apartment.

“Mack, who’s at…” Jensen freezes in place as he looks at Jared’s face. They stare at each other intensely, and from the corner of his eye Jared can see Mack looking from one to the other.

“I’ll be at Chris’,” she announces and quickly walks out the door. Jared barely registers it since his sole focus is the man in front of him. As Jared looks at Jensen, his heart swells with the amount of love he feels for him.

“Jared?” Jensen asks in an uncertain voice as he takes a hesitant step forward. “What are you doing here? Is it because I was in your house? Look I’m sorry, I...”

“I love you.” Jared says out of the blue and he feels relieved for finally being able to admit what has been in his heart for so long.

“What?” Jensen asks with widened eyes.

Jared steps into the apartment and closer to Jensen. “I love you. God Jensen I love you so much!”

Jensen’s jaw drops. “You… do you know who I am?”

Jared smiles fondly at Jensen as he closes the door behind him. “I know we broke into the same house weeks ago and that you were so pissed at me because I dropped my wallet inside it. I know that I couldn’t stop thinking about you after that night. You intrigued me. I know that you’re the grumpiest person I’ve ever met, and that you clean up a square like nobody else. I know that your favorite lunch was the Shake Shack burgers because I saw in your eyes how excited you were when you saw the paper bag. I know you’re very proud and had a hard time accepting that I bought us lunch. I know you’re scared of ferris wheels, even though you like thrilling rides. I know you have a Grumpy Care Bear in your bedroom, or at least I hope you still do. I know you have had a hard life but you were so brave to carry on and you always give your best to provide for yourself and your sister. I know you’re a great cook, and also a great kisser. I know I’ve never felt that way ever in my life like I did when we made love.

“I know I realized once and for all that I truly love you on the morning after we slept together, when I woke up and saw you all disheveled and cute and I just _knew_. I made a mistake by not telling you that day, I wanted to but I was scared. I was scared you didn’t feel the same way, I was scared of playing the fool. I thought I would have plenty of time to tell you in the future, and little did I know I almost lost that chance forever. I forgot about you Jen, about us, I forgot about everything we went through together and what you taught me, and I was once again that spoiled brat you accused me of being. But deep down I knew that something was missing, I felt in my heart that a part of me wasn’t there. I didn’t know what it was exactly, I felt so lost. When I saw you today in my house, everything finally fell into place. I knew that you were the missing piece and everything came rushing back. It was like being hit by an avalanche, remembering all of that. And I knew one thing. I had to come and tell you what I didn’t say that day. I almost blew my chance, but I won’t wait any longer. So here I am now Jen, to tell you what I should have told you a long time ago. I love you, Jensen Ackles. So damn much. You were the best thing that ever happened to me. You changed me, you showed me a new world. You made me feel something I’ve never felt before and I never want to be away from you again. And I never want to forget you ever again. So I’m here humbly asking for you to accept me back.”

As Jared finishes his speech he keeps his gaze locked with Jensen’s, and he can see the tears welling up in his eyes. When Jensen finally speaks it’s in a raspy voice, filled with emotion.

“You remember me.” It’s a statement, Jensen says almost in wonder, as if he’s dreaming.

Jared closes the distance between them and stands only inches away from Jensen. He reaches out and wipes a tear that falls down Jensen’s face as he answers. “Every single detail.”

Jensen smiles through the tears and Jared places both hands on his face. “Can I kiss you now?”

Jensen’s smile grows. “I may become grumpy if you don’t.”

Jared laughs as he clashes his mouth against Jensen’s, closing his eyes as their lips finally touch. Jensen reacts, wrapping an arm around Jared’s back and grabbing his hair with the other hand. Jensen licks Jared’s lips and he parts them, inviting Jensen in. Jensen licks the inside of his mouth and their tongues tangle in a passionate kiss that goes on for what seems like hours, Jared savoring the amazing taste of Jensen.

When they finally break the kiss it’s only so they can wrap their arms around each other in a tight hug, and Jensen speaks in a low voice close to Jared’s ear. “It may seem odd, but I missed you kid.”

Jared chuckles and tightens his hold on Jensen. “I told you I’m not a kid!”

Later they’re both lying on Jensen’s bed, after making love. It was slow and sweet and amazing, and Jared has never felt happier. He can’t believe he almost lost this forever. Jensen has his arms wrapped around Jared, who’s lying on his chest as they recover from their amazing orgasms. Eventually Jared tilts his head up so he can look at Jensen.

“Jen… What were you doing in my place today? I thought you weren’t doing… that anymore. I thought you had found a job.”

Jensen doesn’t answer for a few moments, lightly running his fingers up and down Jared’s shoulder.

“Well… I didn’t have enough money and I kind of got desperate. I was too upset about what had happened between us and I spent my time moping around instead of going after side jobs to get more money. Eventually we ran out of food. I got desperate Jay, I had to act fast. I’m not proud of it at all. I had no idea it was your house Jay, I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize, Jen. I’m just sad that you are having those basic needs again. But I’m sure it will get better.”

Jensen smiles and kisses the top of Jared’s head.

“It already is.” They lay in silence for a while and eventually Jensen’s low voice whispers. “God, I missed you Jay.”

Jared smiles as he feels tears pooling in his eyes. “I missed you too. Even if I didn’t know what was missing.” He lifts his face again so he can plant a kiss on Jensen’s mouth. Then he remembers something and looks around the room.

“Where’s Grumpy? You didn’t… you didn’t throw him away, did you?”

Jensen shakes his head. “No. It was close, but no. In fact, I have a surprise for you.”

Jensen rolls a reluctant Jared to the side so he can get up, and he digs into his small closet until he finds what he’s looking for. He comes up with Grumpy in one hand and a shopping bag in the other. Jared sits up on the bed.

“You still have Grumpy! And what’s that?” He asks, pointing at the bag.

Jensen sits down on the bed next to Jared and he suddenly looks shy. “I got this for you. I bought it a day after we slept together, I saw it at the store and thought it was a good idea. Then the accident and everything happened and I didn’t have the chance to give it to you. Sorry it’s not wrapped, I just... just didn’t bother, I didn’t think I’d ever have the chance to give it to you.”

Jared feels emotional knowing that Jensen got something for him. Jensen who is always struggling to get money, fighting a daily battle to put food on the table, decided to spend the little he had to get a present for Jared. Jared suddenly realizes it doesn’t matter what’s inside the bag, whatever it is Jared is absolutely sure he’s gonna love it and it will become his most precious possession, because it came truly from the heart. So he extends his hand and takes the bag from Jensen, smiling at his boyfriend as he reaches inside to retrieve his gift. When Jared looks at it, he doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry. Instead he does both things, his heart swelling with the amount of love he feels for Jensen.

Jensen got him a stuffed Tenderheart Care Bear.

“Jensen…” Jared starts as he stares at the bear in his hands, but Jensen cuts him off.

“I know this is not the fancy kind, I’m sorry, it’s a cheap ass thing but I wanted to give you something and I saw it and I thought…”

Jensen starts rambling and now it’s Jared who interrupts him, this time with a sweet kiss. “It’s the greatest present I’ve ever gotten, Jen. Thank you. I truly love it.”

Jensen pulls back and stares at Jared with hopeful eyes. “Really?”

Jared nods once. “Really. It couldn’t be more perfect.”

Jensen shrugs. “Well, you managed to steal my heart so it’s only fair you’re the Tenderheart Bear. This is so you can carry my heart around wherever you go.” Jensen makes a pause and scrunches up his nose. “God I’ve become such a sap. And I blame you for it.”

Jared raises his eyebrows. “You wanna bet who’s the biggest sap? Chad calls us Aladdin and Jasmine because you showed me a Whole New World.”

Jensen laughs. “Oh really? That means you’re my princess then?”

Jared rolls his eyes. “No way! And how do you know you’re Aladdin and not Jasmine?”

Jensen tackles Jared down on the bed and wraps a leg around his waist, pulling him closer and speaking in Jared’s ear. “Aladdin literally steals to survive, silly. Plus, you’re the princess in this relationship. And well, I definitely want to be your Aladdin.”

Then, he sings a part of the song in a low voice as he caresses Jared’s hair.  

_A whole new world_  
_A hundred thousand things to see_  
_I'm like a shooting star_  
_I've come so far_  
_I can't go back to where I used to be_  

_A whole new world_  
_With new horizons to pursue_  
_I'll chase them anywhere_  
_There's time to spare_  
_Let me share this whole new world with you_

Jared smiles and kisses Jensen again. He can definitely get used to this world. It is truly a wonder.


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just added an art to the end of this chapter that I comissioned from lovely Kamidiox. I had this scene in my mind and wanted to bring it to life, and I love it! Kami is an amazing artist!

**One Year Later**

_**Jensen** _

“So we’re going to New York, huh?” Jensen asks as they take their seats in business class.

Jared smiles widely and plants a kiss on Jensen’s cheek. “Yes! Do you like it Jen?”

“Yes. Can’t even believe you remembered it. You didn’t have to get business class seats though,” Jensen says as he fastens his seat belt.

“Yes I did, I’m a big dude and there’s not enough space in coach. Plus it’s a gift, so you can’t complain. And yes I remember silly. I pay attention to everything you say.”

Jensen smiles at him. He had casually mentioned to Jared months ago, as they were watching a movie, that one of his wishes was to visit New York someday. Jared had surprised him earlier today saying they were going for a trip to celebrate their one year anniversary (how did one whole year pass already?), everything was already packed for both of them and Jensen was gonna have to wait until they were boarding to know where they were going. When Jensen saw the name of the city on the screen at the gate, he tried really hard not to get emotional. Jared really remembered what he said months ago.

Jensen has only been on a plane once when he was about fifteen with his parents and sister, and he never thought he would be on one again, let alone in business class. As the plane prepares for take off, Jensen instantly reaches for Jared’s hand, who squeezes it tight. He looks outside as the plane leaves the ground, watching Austin getting smaller and smaller, and he can’t help but think about the twists and turns his life has taken in the past twelve months.

After he and Jared got together for good, Jensen tried even harder to get a job so he could make a decent amount of money and not have to rely on Jared for basic necessities. Jensen did end up going for dinner at the Padalecki residence so he could be properly introduced to his family outside the chaos at the hospital. Jensen was a nervous mess even though he already knew Jared’s parents. He didn’t have anything to worry about though, dinner was a success and he was treated like a part of the family. What Jensen was dreading most though was that it would be a formal thing, since he didn’t know the first thing about how to behave at formal dinners. But as it turned out, it was something very informal and Jensen instantly relaxed. Sherri and Gerry wanted to know more about Jensen’s life, and he felt safe enough to open up with them, briefly telling them about what he and his sister went through after his own parents died. He left out the part about stealing from houses but he got the feeling that Sherri also knew about that but didn’t judge him. It was a great night.

A while later, Gerry invited Jensen to his house for lunch because he wanted a word with him. This time Jensen was _really_ nervous, and thankfully they got to talk before eating, otherwise Jensen wasn’t sure he was gonna be able to eat anything.

As the three of them - Jared participated on the conversation as well - sat in the living room to talk, Gerry addressed the matter.

“Jensen, I wanted to offer you an opportunity to get into the police academy so you can become a police officer.”

Jensen had a hard time understanding what Gerry was saying. He blinked a few times. “Come again? You want me to become a police officer? Are you serious?”

Gerry nodded, unfazed. “Yes. I know you struggle with money and that you have a sister to support as well, we could use some new faces at the department and I think you would be a great addition to it.”

“But… You know that I… well, I used to break into houses to steal things.” Jensen said that in a low voice, ashamed of the things he’d had to do for money.

Gerry gave him a sympathetic smile. “I know. But I also know you did it because you had no other choice, in my view that’s very different from being a criminal. I believe you don’t have a criminal record?”

Jensen shook his head. “No. Despite everything, my record is clean.”

“That’s already a great step. Do you have a high school diploma?” Jensen nodded. “So all you have to do is apply, get through some tests and evaluations and study for the law enforcement entrance exam so you can enter the academy.”

Jensen felt like he was dreaming, as if it wasn’t real life. Was Jared’s father really suggesting he became a police officer? Really? This was too good to be true but he had principles. Jensen looked from Gerry to Jared shaking his head.

“I can’t accept this. I don’t want any favors, I do want to get a better job but I need to do it on my own.”

Jared reached out and placed a hand over Jensen’s knee. “Jen, this is not a favor. It’s an opportunity. My dad won’t give you any privileges to get inside, you are still gonna have to get through the steps and pass the exam like everyone else to get into the academy. I promise you there won’t be any advantages in your favor. I know all you ever wanted is an opportunity to have a better life for yourself and your sister, and now someone is able to offer you one. Please don’t let your pride be so strong that you won’t take this chance. I’ll help you study for the exam so you will be ready when it’s time for it. Come on Jen, don’t waste this opportunity.”

Jensen looked down and considered it. Jared was right, he wasn’t being offered any favors, just a chance to take the exam like every other applicant. Gerry was only offering him an opportunity for a better job, and Jensen thought how great it would be to give his sister a better life. So he accepted it. He couldn’t even imagine Chris’ face when Jensen told his friend that he would try to become a police officer. Life was that ironic.

As it turned out, Chris mocked him at first but was also very supportive of his friend trying to get into the Academy. Everyone helped Jensen study for it, Jared, Mack, even Chris. He studied at every opportunity he got, even during work when it was slow at the convenience store. He slept for only a few hours a night so he could study some more, and Jared would spend the night more often than not to help him - but of course he had other intentions as well.

Meanwhile he filled out the application, got through some tests like physical fitness, drug screen, background check, medical and psychological evaluations. He was approved in all of those and cleared to take the written exam a month later.

Surprising himself, he almost aced it. Jared was overjoyed, saying over and over how proud he was of Jensen. He took him to dinner that night at a nice steak house even though Jensen tried to tell him he didn’t have to. It was a great night.

The six months he spent at the police academy weren’t a walk in the park. He took a lot of classes like firearms, first aid, criminal law, emergency vehicle operations, defensive tactics, physical fitness and report writing. Jensen dedicated himself fully to it, he really wanted to become the best police officer he could be, now that he had the opportunity. There were days he was so tired he didn’t have stamina for anything when he got home, but Jared was always there for him when he wasn’t at the campus, or even when he was, they always face timed each other at nights.

The graduation from the police academy was a very emotional day. When Jensen first dressed in the Austin Police uniform he couldn’t help his eyes welling up. He never could have imagined he would be here someday. When he entered the auditorium along with the other officers he saw Jared, Mack, Chris (who believe it or not also applied to join the police academy and is now studying to take the law enforcement entrance exam), and even Sherri and Megan in the audience - Gerry was part of the ceremony. He saw tears on Jared’s face as his boyfriend saw him for the first time in the uniform and Jensen had to be strong not to show any emotions right there.

The ceremony was nice, videos from the trainings at the academy were shown, Jared’s father spoke as the Chief of Police, and they were called to the front of the stage one by one to receive their badge. A family member of each officer was in charge of pinning the badge to their uniform, and Jensen chose Jared to do it. It would only be fair since he was vital for him being here today. When Jared stood in front of him and pinned the badge on his uniform, they shared an intense and intimate look. Jensen pulled him for a tight hug, whispering _thank you_ in Jared’s ear. Before leaving, Jared briefly linked their forefingers, their private gesture for when they can’t kiss in public. Then, they all took the oath and Jared’s father spoke again, closing the ceremony. They all left the stage under thunderous applause.

Jared met him with a bone crushing hug, saying over and over how proud he was. Jensen himself felt proud as well, more than he’d ever felt, especially for finally becoming more worthy of Jared. A great dinner was held at the Padalecki residence later for everyone. Chad joined them for dinner since he wasn’t able to be there for the ceremony - he ended up becoming friends with Jensen as well, turns out the guy was actually very nice even though he keeps calling Jensen ‘Aladdin’. They all made a toast for Jensen, wishing him luck on his new path.

Jensen started his job as a police officer and he instantly felt at home, as if he was born to do it. He was partnered with a more experienced officer, Jason, and they ended up becoming good friends. He started making enough money to be able to have a more comfortable apartment, nothing luxurious of course, but much, much better than what he had. He was planning on getting back to school soon so he could maybe someday have a bachelor’s degree and try for a more advanced position in the force.

Jared and Jensen started talking about living together at some point, Jared didn’t want to stay away from Jensen during weekdays while he stayed at his apartment near campus, and Jensen didn’t like that either. But he would only accept living with Jared if he could also pay for it. He didn’t want any favors from Jared. So a couple of months after graduating from the academy and beginning his new career, Jared and Jensen decided to go apartment hunting - Chad was sad about losing his flatmate but he understood it was for the greater good - and they ended up moving to a place in Central Austin, close enough to campus that Jared didn’t have a large commute, and also close to the police station. Mack went to live with them, of course, and the distance to her school was also taken into consideration. The rent was something Jensen could afford along with Jared, the apartment wasn’t anything huge but it was a comfortable place that both of them fell in love with instantly. Jared decorated it with lots of pictures of them, and the Grumpy and Tenderheart Care Bears got a special place on their dresser. It was very domestic and awesome, starting a life together with Jared. Jensen never thought he could have something like this in his fucked up life, and now it felt like dreaming. Of course they fight sometimes, they have different personalities and living together can get rough occasionally, but at the end of the day, it all gets better, it always does. Their love always prevails and is much bigger than any minor disagreements.

And now they’re going to celebrate their first anniversary in New York City and Jensen can’t believe it. He has never been anywhere further than Louisiana, and he’s so excited. He has always wanted to visit the Big Apple, and it’s amazing that he’s going there with Jared. His boyfriend has arranged everything, he talked to Jensen’s superior to give him some days off and also talked to Chris about staying with Mack while they’re gone. Jensen is pleased to see how Jared took care of everything.

They spend some amazing days in NYC visiting all the tourist attractions there is to see. Among other things, they go see the Statue of Liberty, go to Rockefeller Center, the top of the Empire State Building and One World Observatory. They pay their respects to the victims of September 11th at the 9/11 Museum and Memorial, spend time at Times Square, have a picnic in Central Park, cross the Brooklyn Bridge at sunset and even watch a Yankees Game. Jensen takes a thousand pictures of everything - with his new phone that he bought himself - and he’s amazed with the city. On their last evening in town, Jared announces he has a surprise for Jensen.

“We’re going for dinner and then there’s a place I want to take you,” Jared says as they get dressed at their hotel room. Jensen doesn’t ask questions since he knows Jared loves to surprise him, so he just goes with it. They have dinner at an italian place close to Times Square called Carmine’s, which has huge and delicious pasta dishes. Later, Jared takes Jensen’s hand and they walk for a couple of blocks before Jared suddenly stops, motioning for Jensen to look across the street.

“Surprise! Happy One Year Anniversary!”

There, it’s a huge bright sign of _Aladdin the Musical_. Jensen turns to Jared. “Are you serious?”

Jared reaches into his pocket and comes out with two tickets to see Aladdin. “Yes!” He answers, smiling hopefully at Jensen. “Do you like it?”

Jensen can’t help but smile back, the love he feels for Jared warming him all over. He honestly can’t believe he did this. “I love it, Jay.”

Jared smile grows and he takes Jensen’s hand again. They cross the street and enter the theater, finding their seats, and they’re pretty good ones. Jared talks nonstop about how he’s so excited to see this, how he thought it was gonna be awesome and had a hard time keeping it from Jensen. He only shuts up with the lights go out and the musical starts.

It’s pretty amazing and well done, and Jensen finds himself mesmerized as he watches it. When Aladdin and Jasmine sing _A Whole New World_ , Jensen places an arm around Jared and brings him closer, singing the words along in his ear. It’s their theme song and Jensen loves it. They are living a whole new world, both of them, and Jensen couldn’t be happier. When they leave the theater, they stop by the gift shop and Jensen buys an Aladdin lamp snow globe for their living room. It’s gonna be perfect there.

It’s late but Jensen takes Jared to Times Square, it’s still crowded with people since it’s summertime. Jensen loves it here, it’s so alive and bright and beautiful. He directs Jared to the red stairs and they climb to the last step, sitting down to watch the people and all the bright signs. Jensen places an arm around Jared again and brings him closer, their heads touching.

“Do you like this square more?” Jared asks in a low voice and Jensen chuckles as he remembers the time he used to clean a much different square.

“No. I mean, I love it here, it’s damn beautiful. But that square is much more special because it’s where this,” he makes a motion to show both of them, “happened. It has a lot of meaning to me. I thought that was gonna suck big time but instead I got something I could have never dreamed about. Thanks for not giving up on me even when I tried to push you away, so many times. You changed my life completely and in the best way possible”

Jared pulls back only for a bit, so he can look at Jensen with a fond expression. “My heart kept telling me you were worth it. Even when you were being the Grumpy dwarf and pretended you didn’t want anything to do with me, I knew you were worth it.”

Jensen smiles, planting a lingering kiss on Jared’s lips and then touches their foreheads. “Even if I didn’t want to admit it, not even to myself, deep down I didn’t want to get rid of you. By the way, are you still Bashful?”

Jared kisses Jensen’s temple and they go back to watching the people in Times Square, Jared snuggling closer to Jensen as he answers the question.

“Nah, I’m Happy. Definitely Happy.”

**THE END**

_“Let’s face it, you did steal me. But you saved my life too._  
_And somewhere in the middle, you showed me a place so different and beautiful,_  
_I can never get it out of my mind. And I can't get you out of there either.”_

__

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this story was supposed to have been my 2017 Big Bang. The first scene, the actual break and entering, had been sitting on my drafts for almost two years before I finally had the courage to bring it to life again. 
> 
> It all started when my wifey Karri came to me one day in 2016 (more precisely on May 18th), as I was trying to come up with a new fic after having written The Love That Remains (that took all my inspiration), and showed me a prompt from Tumblr that said: “two burglars enter the same house, blissfully unaware of each other’s presence”. She said it could make a great fic and we instantly started brainstorming it. We decided it could be a full fic and Karri suggested that I wrote it for the 2017 Big Bang. But after writing the first scene I got stuck for a while, wasn’t sure how to go on, and in the meantime I travelled to NYC and while I was there I had the idea for a September 11th fic, and we all know how that turned out. I left this story completely aside to dedicate myself fully to what would end up becoming the September Verse, and I do not regret it at all, since that became my best work so far, and my 2017 Big Bang.
> 
> Then 2018 came and I still didn’t have anything for the new Big Bang since I was still working on my September Verse (writing a sequel), but I didn’t want to stay out of the challenge. So I decided to dig up this story and finally write it. And I think it was the best decision to let it sit for so long while I wrote that verse, because I can clearly feel how much I have matured after writing that. I felt more comfortable and confident now as I wrote this story and I wouldn’t have that if I hadn’t decided to write the September Verse first. I am very happy with the way it turned out, it was nice to write a lighter story after the two major dramas I wrote for 2016 and 2017. It felt good to write a lighter and funnier version of Jared, and Jensen as a grumpy guy who turns softer after meeting Jared. I actually wrote this story alongside my sequel for the September Verse, there were days I wrote both of them, and it was a huge challenge to switch from Jared in a wheelchair and Jensen facing lung cancer and the huge load of drama this brings, to Jared being a spoiled kid and Jensen a grumpy dude who struggles to make ends meet. But what a nice and fulfilling challenge that was. 
> 
> This fic is smaller than the previous ones which went over 100k both times, I actually didn’t have the time to dedicate myself more to it like the others, as I said I spent pretty much all of 2017 working on my verse. But even being smaller, I believe the story was told as I meant for it to be. And it even exceeded my expectations, scenes were popping up in my head as I wrote and I’m very happy with the result. Another reason why this was a challenge is because I have a thing for fics where Jensen is loaded and Jared has no money, but in here I had to do the exact opposite since there’s no way I could reverse their roles. And I love going out of my comfort zone like that, I did the same thing last year when I switched the roles of Jared and Jensen on September Verse, and now again.
> 
> I want to thank a few people now. Karri, who was responsible for the idea of this fic, who gave me the prompt and so many other ideas, who always insisted I wrote this and didn’t let me give up on it. WIfey, I hope you like the final product!
> 
> Also Allison, who read the first scene to let me know if it was worth it or not, and also gave me some good ideas when I would run to her seeking for those. And Heather, for being so excited about it and providing the inspirational pictures of the boys.
> 
> There are no words enough to thank my artist Kelly. She claimed me last year and is still being my artist for the september verse, and I *really* wanted her again. Heavens gave me a present and she claimed me once again, making me the happiest author ever. There is no other artist I love more than her, and it was an honor to work with her one more time. Thank you for your beautiful work. You ROCK. I love every single bit of it!
> 
> PS 1: I put a bit of myself in Jensen with his fear of ferris wheels, I'm the same as him. Some of the dialogue I got from a scene that happened in real life, when Karri and I went to Chicago and she made me ride the ferris wheel at the pier. Gorgeous but I wanted to end lol. btw the kissing scene at the ferris wheel has nothing to do with Love, Simon. I love the movie but wrote it before watching it, it was a nice coincidence.
> 
> PS 2: Some of you may have figured it out, but the NYC scene at the epilogue is also a tribute to my September Verse, which was very important for this fic to happen.
> 
> I truly hope you guys enjoyed this story, and please if you can, spare some time to leave me a comment letting me know what you think about it. I'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> Thanks for reading, 
> 
> Love  
> Lullys.


End file.
